Charmed The Legacy Continues
by CharmedForeverAgain
Summary: The next generation of the Charmed ones are ready to continue the fight along with the former charmed ones and the return of beloved Prue. A witch calls for help and they relies all magic is at steak with the return of old faces all is not as it seams... join the charmed ones for the next stage of their fight, as they train the next generation
1. ONE Kicking it Charmed Style

**CHAPTER ONE KICKING IT CHARMED STYLE**

**The first chapter don't judge, Prue and Andy haven't returned yet, so neither have their children. **

SanFransisco, you'd think it would be a normal town but it isn't its home to some of the most powerful witches, demons, warlocks in the whole of time and space. That's where I live with my cousins we are now the charmed ones taking over the charmed legacy from our parents or aunties. My name is Melinda Halliwell the daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt.

...

**SCENE BREAK**

Melinda looked up as her brother orbed in, "I told you to stop doing that Chris, it's really annying and I can't do it!"

"Hey it's not my fault you can't do it," Chris responded "And how else am I supposed to travel?"

"Oh I don't know a car?!" Melinda laughed, "Where did you go anyways?"

"Up to the elders," Chris shrugged

"Oh anything interesting going on up there?" Melinda asked "It's awfully quiet down here, too quiet."

"Exactly, they've been investigating and apparantly a few demons have been going missing, populating else where, they suspect a magical shift" Chris informed her Melinda frowned

"What are they preparing for that or what?" Melinda asked

"Could be or there could be some ressurection going on" Chris said. "Have you seen Wyatt?"

"He's at magic school with dad and Parker," Melinda replied

"You mean cousin Parker?"

"Who else?"

They were interrupted when Piper and Phoebe, walked in a hurry,

"What's going on?" asked Chris

"We need the whole family here," Piper said

"What why? Mum, is everything alright?" Melinda questioned

"Everythings fine, the elders are saying that we can bring Prue back but we need all of our power to do so" Phoebe informed them

"Oh...I'll gather everyone up" Chris said and orbed out.

**Meanwhile across the ocean Sienna Hope a guardian witch was protecting a man, the magical barrier of all magic good and evil,**

"Oh my god," Her friend River, another witch breathed, they all turned around they were on a lake, in utah, which was where the magical barrier lived.(1969)

"What's an appolo astranouit doing in the lake?" asked Jason who was a guardian

"Whatever happens you have to stay back," The magical barrier turned

The magical barrier turned to walk to the appolo astranout,

"What's he doing?" Sienna asked Jason

"I don't like this," Jason replied when suddenly, the appolo astranout shot, the magical barrier, yellow light flashed before there eyes, and Sienna went to go forward but stopped relising she could do nothing. Sienna, looked over to find the appolo astranout shot the magical barrier again but he crashed to the floor he was dead.

Back at the halliwell manner the family was together they all crashed to the floor as a wave of power hit them.

"Oh my god," Rose Halliwell said, who was the daughter of Paige,

"Are you alright sweetie?" Paige asked,

"I'm fine," Rose replied, "Charlie?" Rose called out to her indentical sister,

"Yeah...I'm right here..." Charlie said

"Did you guys feel that?" Asked Parker, as Leo helped her get up.

"Yeah...it was like fealing exposed," replied Pandora, "Maybe one of us should check with the elders,"

"Not now!" Piper stopped her, "It's time to bring Prue back, you all know about your aunt Prue and we can finally bring her back,"

"I'm not sure about this," Paige argued

"What?" Piper said livid and turned to her sister,

"I mean aunt Paige is right, its like breaking the laws of magic," Prue II said "And people are going to ask questions what are you going to say we brought her back from the dead, with our witch powers"

"The elders said they'd cover it up" Leo informed him,

"Come on we can all be a family." Piper argued

"Alright then whats the spell?" Peter interrupted, ignoring his cousins "She's right who care's nothing bad is going to happen if we bring one person back from the dead," Peter got disaproving looks from around but they nodded in agreement

"Here you go since I don't have my powers anymore," Piper handed them all bits of paper and all of them held hands

"Power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies come to us we call you near come to us and settle here" They all chanted a flashing light in the centre of the room and four people appered Andy, Prue and two children well teenagers.

"Oh my god, it worked" Piper gasped

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige what am I doing here?" Prue said, "I suddenly feel alive again"

"Because you are!" Phoebe rushed over and hugged her Prue was a little startled and hugged back and then hugged Piper,

"I don't get it?" Prue asked, Andy looked beweldered and so did their kids,

"As a reward for completing the charmed legacy they got to bring you back" Peter informed them

"And their all your kids,?" Prue asked

"Yup," Paige interrupted,

"Oh these are mine and Andy's children, Alex and Patty," Prue said, they both gave a smile but didn't say anything

"You can have kids in the afterlife?" Wyatt Raised an eyebrow,

"Of course" Andy shrugged

"Good to see you Andy" Leo interrupted

"Wait until you see Coop and Henry," Piper laughed "And you have a lot off catching up to do with Paige,

"I know I do" Prue said "And the rest of you"

**SCENE BREAK**

Sienna was now travelling to Sanfransisco, where the charmed ones were, she was affraid now the barrier had been broken and Jason instructed her before his exucution from the elders.

**SCENE BREAK**

****"It's weird being back..." Prue said wondering around the house,

"I second that," Andy said

"You'll get used to it," Leo said "Trust me,"

"So do you all live here?" Prue asked

"No... most of our children live here except Chris and Wyatt who teach at Magic school..." Piper said

"Oh right," Prue nodded,

"You know I think one of us should go and check out that elder, thing Chris was talking about earlier" Melinda said

"So your Melinda?" Piper questioned

"Yeah..." Melinda frowned and laughed

"Wait what...? What, was Chris going on about?" Asked Wyatt

"That's what I'm going to find out want to orb me up there." Melinda questioned

"Sure I'll come with," Wyatt said and they orbed out.

**SCENE BREAK **

A few hours later, the underground senced the power shift, and were moving against it.

"This is our chance" One demon said,

"What are you talking about, we can't tamper with the magic source otherwise it'll destroy all magic and the universe as we know it" The other demon replied

"No, but when Zankou was alive and released the nexus he consumed so much power part of him survived, if we conjure up him, and we have the last Source as well, we have our own power source and they don't" The demon replied

"What are you saying?"

"We can finally take over the world." The old source, known as Cole, popped out, "The triad, did store our own power and we can take that, and use it"

**Scene Break,**

****"What are you sensing?" asked Wyatt...

"A witch is coming to see you" The elder replied

"Not that there aren't enough witches," Melinda rolled her eyes,

"One of great knowledge, this is nothing like we've ever seen before." The elder said,Melinda and Wyatt looked at eachother worried

"What witch?" Meilinda questioned

"There was a magical barrier a man who consumed a lot of magic somehow someone managed to break into where he lived and killed him, now that puts all magic in jepordy, No one will have powers which could potentialy blow up the universe because if that happens, then demons can get to the source of magic, no one can orb there, either. Which means if you get there you can change magical history" The elder explained

"So good magic never happened?" Chris asked

"Exactly," The elder said,

"You might want to take precautions," The elder replied and orbed out.

**SCENE BREAK**

****Rose Halliwell, Charlie Halliwell and Peter Halliwell were in an alleyway a couple of blocks down from the halliwell manner, sensing a demon.

"I sware I sensed something really weird," Peter looked around being slightly paranoid and looked at the twins.

"Well we got nothing" Charlie, said

"Things weird have been happening, could be that" Rose backed up her sister, with that a demon and his minoins shimmered in and began attacking them, Rose and Charlie dogged out the way and Peter was thrown into a duspin.

"Energy Ball!" Rose orbed the ball into the deamon and fired away, Phoebe their mother Prue II came running down the street with potions, but Phoebe was thrown on her ass.

"Mum!" Peter said getting up before nearly getting hit by an energy ball, Prue had the power of being able to manipulate time and froze the demons.

"Hand me the potions," Prue said

"Potion!" Rose orbed the potions to Prue and herself, they were in oposit sides of the demon and they vanquished, them with a scream,

"You think that would work on me?" One of them smirked, he looked at Phoebe who was unconcious.

"I recognise you" Peter said,

"Of course you do," The demon replied, he then conjured up a fireball,

"Fireball!" Rose orbed the fireball to the demon but he managed to doge it out the way, Phoebe became concious again and got up.

"Cole!" Phoebe's eyes widened Cole smirked before he transported out of here in a smoke of fire.

"Cole?" Prue II asked "Mum who's Cole?"

"Cole..The was source of all evil, when we rulled the underworld and he was my ex husband" Phoebe said Prue II looked at Peter.

**SCENE BREAK**

****Pandora Halliwell sat in the coffee shop, watching the street passing by whilst her father brought her coffee and came and sat over.

"Thanks" Pandora smiled,

"Where are your sisters?" Henry asked his daughter

"Probably out demon hunting," Pandora replied "They like it much better than me, it must be weird being the only motal of the family"

"I'm greatful" Henry laughed, they saw Alex walking by,

"Alex," Pandora said, Alex smiled and wondered on over, Henry and him shook hands

"So what's it like on the land off the living?" Pandora joked

"Pretty good." Alex nodded "Just having a look around"

"You should be careful you don't know what demons, could be lercking around, speaking of which" Pandora said seeing the state of Peter when he walked through the square with Rose.

"What happened to you?" Henry asked

"Demon attacked got thrown into a duspin" Peter shrugged

"Nice," Pandora nodded "Much class."

"Yeah I think Aunt Phoebe is, panaking though, something about her ex demon husband turning up again he just attacked us. he was the source of all evil."

"Who did he attack?" asked Alex

"Me, Phoebe, Rose and Charlie" Peter said

"What?!" Henry got up "Are they okay?"

"They're fine, it was just me and Phoebe."

"I better go and find, Paige," Henry commented "I'll see you all later"

"Bye," Peter replied, as did Pandora and Alex

"Pete, you really shouldn't be wondering the streats in that state people are staring" Henry laughed and walked off,

"Yeah he's right about that," Pandora said

"Sometimes I forget, I should've let Prue transport me out but I was concentrating on seeing if there were anymore demons maybe I should look at magic school or something" Peter wondered

"I think we should go home first," Pandora said getting her coffee, "You coming Alex?"

"Sure" Alex said

**SCENE BREAK**

****"I'm telling you it was Cole!" Phoebe said

"Cole?!" Piper said at her own house not at the manner, Melinda was listening the conversation next to Prue and Phoebe's daughter Prue II.

"Yeah it was him," Pheobe sighed, as Coop came in

"What's up honey?" Coop questioned

"Oh nothing just..." Piper began,

"Demons nothings up dad!" Prue II spoke up

"You must be Phoebe's other sister Prue?" Coop asked

"Yeah I am nice to meet you" Prue nodded

"Like wise" Coop said

"Right well on what's just happened I think I should go back to the manner, or go to magic school" Melinda got up and grabbed her bag "Maybe you should come to" She turned to the younger Prue

"Alright" Prue nodded

"Be careful out there," Phoebe said, the two girls nodded before Prue II transported them out.

"Phoebe are you going to tell me what's going on?" Asked Coop

"Do you remember when I told you about my ex's and I'm sure the elders filled you in" Phoebe said

"Yeah are you breaking up with me?" Coop frowned, Piper laughed along with Prue,

"No of course not god no, but Cole...he's back and he's more powerful then ever I felt it and Peter did and I'm pretty sure Prue did too" Phoebe said "I mean our daughter Prue"

"Oh great" Coop sighed

**SCENE BREAK**

Zankou stalked across the underworld and threw Astrid against the wall "Let me go!" Astrid chanted in her cell.

"Why should I?" Zankou laughed

"My dad will find you, and kill you" Astrid vowed

"I don't think so we're all on the same side you just need to realise it, half demon half witch can't be easy."

"It isn't when your stuck down here all the time,"

Cole then fireballed in and threw Zankou across the room and was about to throw a fireball at Zankou, when Astrid evaporated it with her mind.

"Astrid, What the hell are you doing?" Cole asked

"He's on the same side as us, we don't want to kill him you've both been vanquished by the charmed ones its your opportunity to take over the world," Astrid said,

"And it'll be more easier with the two of us" Zankou commented.

"I can gain there trust, and make them vunerable to you."

**SCENE BREAK at the HALLIWELL manner**

"So Cole's back?" Melinda said to her cousins and siblings, "What does that even mean?"

"He's planning something big," Parker replied "Judging by the state of Peter then I don't think it's going to be easy to vanquish him.

"We have enough powers here," Wyatt shrugged

"No...Cole isn't stupid he wouldn't attack without a back up someone's working with him I think there was another resurrection going on" Parker nodded

"Yeah," Patty II said "So we just find out what's going on."

There was a knock on the door, Melinda looked confused and counted everyone and frowned maybe it was one of the adults.

"Answer it then!" Chris snapped

"Alright Bossy" Melinda got up and went to answer it a ginger haired girl was at the door, a demon shimered behind her. Melinda shoved her out the way, and exploded him with her hands like her mothers power. Must be a low level demon.

"You don't seam shocked?" Melinda turned to the girl,

"What was that noise?" Patty II came wondering in

"Demon" the girl shrugged and walked in the room "Oh good your all here,"

"What's going on you can't just barge in" Prue II stood up.

"I'm Sienna, Sienna Hope and I need you all of you the charmed ones."


	2. Charmed characters

Charmed The Next Generation: The Legacy Continues

Chapter One Prologue

This is my first Charmed Fan fiction, about the charmed ones children hope you enjoy it.!

Phoebe and Coops Story:

Phoebe and Coop got married and had three children. Their Children are now grown up and are continuing the fight of good vs evil. Phoebe is now an elder so she is always occupied else where.

Prudence Halliwell II is the first born of Coop and Phoebe having the power of Premonitions, and Chronokinesis the ability to manipulate time in all directions. Prudence possesses the power of teleportation and a strong sense of Empathy. Prudence is a 20 year old young Witch and has dark brown hair and looks a lot like her mother (Played by Nina Dobrev).

Peter Halliwell: Peter Halliwell is the twin of Parker Halliwell, and possesses the power of being a cupid following his father's duties. He concentrates on finding love for people unlike most of his cousins and sisters. Peter, is about 18 years old along with his sister and is quite shy but once you get to know him he opens up to you...(Played by David Henri)

Parker Halliwell: Is the twin of Peter Halliwell and is a full Witch like her mother and sister. She possesses the powers off levitating, Cryokinesis which means being able to manipulate ice and cold. Parker is struggling to balance her normal life with her witch life, as she is the only one who has a normal life. Thanks to her mother Phoebe, she can help with that. (Played by Selena Gomez)

Leo and Piper's story:

Leo and Piper had three children, Wyatt Chris and Melinda. Piper chose to give up her powers after shortly the ultimate battle, and Leo doesn't have any powers they now live across town.

Wyatt Halliwell: Is a half White lighter half witch, he possesses the power off orbing and healing, also having the power of being able to explode things with his hands like his mother Piper, he is the eldest of many of his cousins and siblings around 29 years old and teaches at magic school. (Played by Drew Fuller)

Chris Halliwell: Is also a Half White lighter half witch, his duties of being a white

lighter continue and helps out his brother, sister and cousins when he can. He's 27 years old. (Played by Wes Ramsey).

Melinda Halliwell - Is a full witch unlike her brothers, she is not a whitelighter, which annoys her. She has the power of PhtoKinsis and can manipulate light sources, she also has a portal creation power which she can create portals leading to the underworld or magic school. Melinda, also has the power of telekinesis. She is a really good fighter, and won't run away from a fight she is the youngest of Piper's children, aged 19 years old (Played by Lucy Hale.)

Paige and Henry's story,

Paige and Henry had three girls, who are each different in there own way. Henry is now a private investigator and Paige is now an Elder along with her sister Phoebe.

Pandora Halliwell: Is the eldest of her three sisters and often the leader, she cares most about her witch duties like her cousin Prue. She is half whitelighter, and half witch and her mother is trying to insist her to carry out more whitelighter duties. Apart from her whitelighter powers she has the power of Aerokinisis which means being able to manipulate the air and the wind. Aged 23 (Played by Indiana Evans)

Charlotte 'Charlie' Halliwell: Charlotte is the middle child of Paige and Henry and everyone calls her Charlie. She is also a half witch and Whitelighter. She posses the power of Audible inundation which means the ability to overwealm someone with voices in their head. Charlie, is training to be a police officer like her father and is very close with him. The Identical twin of Rose. Aged 18. (Played by Danielle Campbell)

Rose Louise Halliwell: Rose is a full whitelighter, from her mother's side she does not have any witch powers and is trying to fulfil her charmed prophecy as well as her whitelighter duties. But her sister's don't think she's worthy of the charmed prophecy being the only full whitelighter in the family. The identitical twin of Charlie. (Played By Danielle Campbell)

Prue and Andy's Story:

Prue and Andy were both resurrected after Forever Charmed as a reward to the charmed ones, and they live a normal life. They've had two Children Alex Halliwell and Patty Halliwell II

Patty Halliwell II,

Patty Halliwell is the oldest of her and her brother and the leader of the charmed legacy. She has the power of Astral Projection and telekinesis. She unlike all the others is suspicious of a girl down the street, Lilo, who is half demon half witch.

Alex Halliwell: Alex Halliwell is the brother of Patty Halliwell II and is half whitelighter and has the power of premonition. He takes his whitelighter duties very seriously watching over his older sister Patty.

Cole's Story: Cole was resurrected, once again by the powerful demons the triad before there ultimate defeat (To pick up where they left off). He has been laying low for about 20 years now and is now wanting ultimate power with an old enemy Zankou, but at what cost?

Astrid Turner: The daughter of Cole Turner half Demon half witch born by an accident as the triad had conjured her up her mother Christy. But born as an experiment of the Triad. She is trying to Fight the evil inside of her being half witch and half demon has it toll. (Played By Sasha Pieterse)

Extra Characters.

Jamie Mitchell: Adam is a whitelighter, Astrid's whitelighter, he is trying to influence her to do good but Cole is getting in the way how far will Adam go to try and get her on the right side will he risk it all? (Played by Luke Mitchell)

Sienna Hope: Is another powerful witch outside the circle of the charmed legacy. She warns the charmed ones of a great danger and tries to help them. (Played By Karen Gillan)

Pilot Plot 1x01: When a man is Shot, Sienna's only hope is the charmed ones but they all soon realised the whole of magic is at steak.


	3. TWO Journey too the center of magic

**Chapter Two A journey to the centre of magic**

**I have created some title sequences, for you to get a picture of this fanfic and also a trailer please review.! **

** watch?v=_XkFd3pnLKE Season 1 trailer**

** watch?v=FtKPUuwigIo official trailer**

** watch?v=gU1vSJnDM4A credits with the old theme tune (how soon is now) **

** watch?v=gz1NGhPdREM (credits new theme)**

"So where exactly, is this Magic source?" Melinda asked the next day,

"Nobody knows" Sienna said "I mean the Elders sent me a Witch Gaurdian, a Whitelighter who's currently being executed and another Witch to protect the barrier"

"Wait, you said nobody knows where it is how do you know there is one?" Prue II walked in

"A legend from the beginning of time was left" Sienna shrugged

"How long have you been guarding this thing, man whatever?" Asked Melinda

"Since eternity I have eternal life, we need to find a new barrier and to do that we need to find the source."

Piper and Phoebe walked in along.

"What's wrong?" Parker walked in from the lounge,

"My demon ex husband is back from the dead" Phoebe said "I'm going to the book of shadows,"

"Um Mum, don't you need to find him first?" Prue II said

"Yeah how many times did it take us to vanquish him before..." Piper rolled her eyes "Um, who's the girl?"

"Long story, I'll fill you in" Melinda said walking with her mother up the stairs.

"Okay well I'm going to go to magic school, about this thing, Sienna you can come with, Leo might know something" Prue II said transported out, Paige orbed in.

"Paige, everything alright?" Phoebe asked

"I'm looking for Prue, the big Prue thought we might need some catching up to do. Anyway have you seen Peter, I just talked to Henry" Paige said

"Peter's at magic school getting Chris or Wyatt to heal him" Phoebe said "Yeah Cole attacked me, him, Charlie and Rose, that sounded weird"

"God this guy is crazy mum" Prue II walked into the kitchen holding the book of shadows "I mean seriously what were you thinking"

"I asked myself the same question" Paige rolled her eyes

"Anyway, we need to go across to that river to get these magic stabilers from that island" Sienna said

"All hands on deck," Melinda said.

"Well we're heading to the underworld to try and track down Cole and his friends" Phoebe said, "I could get uncle coop to come with you,"

"We'll be fine," Sienna nodded,

"Let's go" Melinda said

"I'll get the others" Prue II replied leaving with Parker.

**SCENE BREAK**

"They're leaving" Zankou sensed in the underworld "You know what you have to do?"

"You plan an attack and then I save them" Astrid turned to Zankou and her father Cole.

"Exactly," Cole nodded "You'll be alright doing this?"

"Of course" Astrid nodded "I'll be fine I'll have my powers to protect me if all goes wrong which it wont."

**SCENE BREAK**

"Oh I haven't missed this place" Prue joked in the underworld,

"Yeah don't you think it's a bit risky coming down here again?" Paige questioned

"Well I'm sure you can't die twice," Piper shrugged "Our main focus is to find Cole anyway, he'll be lurking down here"

"I can't believe you became queen of the underworld," Prue said,

"Heelllooo focus" Phoebe rolled her eyes as a couple of warlocks spotted the four of them.

"What is this the power of four now?" asked one of them... Piper then froze the warlocks.

"I'm done with this now we should leave this to our kids," Piper groaned,

"Yeah that would make us responsible parents" Paige joked

"And besides they're already on another mission or quest whatever you wanna a call it," Prue said

"What do you think of that new witch?" Piper asked

"She seams...worried" Phoebe nodded

"Yeah, do we trust her, we should check it out, just throw a potion at the warlock already" Phoebe said Paige and Prue both threw potions.

**SCENE BREAK**

"Let's split up..." Prue II ordered

"Agreed" Melinda said "Me, Wyatt, Chris, Pandora, Charlie and Rose"

"And I go with, Peter, Parker, Alex and Patty and Sienna" Prue II added

"Right then leaders" Wyatt laughed "Let's go, we'll meet back here, so confirm were looking for crystals"

"Yeah little green and yellow ones." Sienna said, "You've seen them right Chris?"

"Yeah I have" Chris nodded.

All of them set of to look for the crystals a few hours later, they had collected a few but not enough.

"This is so annoying can't we scry for them?" asked Alex to Patty

"No not really," Patty said

"Well cast a spell then" Alex shrugged "Don't you think"

"I agree boring" Peter nodded

"Because boys have no patience..." Sienna interrupted when suddenly they were attacked by Cole, Zankou and a few demons. Cole threw a fire ball at them and Prue II managed to freeze it.

"Do you think that's a match for me?" Cole laughed, echoed by Zankou who threw Prue II across the grass.

"Prue!" Parker said

"We know its not a match for you how many times have the charmed ones tried to vanquish your evil sorry ass..." Peter said

"Your a cupid what are you going to do?" Zankou mocked

"All talk no action" Peter replied and threw Zankou across the grass with his telekinisis power "The pros of being a cupid."

"Don't provoke them!" Sienna said before she knew it an energy ball was being fired at her Peter doged it out the way when the others came round the corner.

"Oh great," Melinda cursed and tried to wound Cole with her exploding power.

"Not as good as your mother," Cole remarked and threw Charlie and Rose into the near by river. Pandora started laughing,

"Not funny..." Pandora muttered Melinda Froze Cole and Zankou or at least tried and failed soon the charmed ones descendents were being attacked by energy balls and explosions.

"I hate demons!" Charlie remarked "I demon demons,"

"You demon demons, that's a new one" Chris nodded "Energy ball!" he dogged the energy ball.

"Enough!" Astrid boomed to them she threw an energy ball towards the demon minions and vanquished them Cole and Zankou shimmered out.

"Thanks" Alex got up of the ground, "Why'd you kill your demon buddies?"

"They annoyed me" Astrid shrugged "I'm half demon half witch,"

"Oh another witch" Melinda said, Rose and Charlie came out of the water drenched.

"Ugh.." Rose commented, "Sienna there's a bunch of crystals in the water."

"Great," Wyatt said "Crystals"

"That's enough let's go," Sienna said and walked ahead,

**SCENE BREAK**

Back at the Halliwell Manner, Paige, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Coop, Henry, Leo and Andy were all waiting for their children to return when Christy walked in back from her trip.

"Hi Guys!" Christy said "Oh way many people than last time,"

"Tell me about it" Prue replied

"Christy this is our sister...Prue and her partner Andy.." Paige introduced "We hadven't met actually."

They were interrupted by Cole and Zankou shimering in.

"There's two of you!" Piper exclaimed

"Bad news for you." Zankou replied there was a tense silence between all of you

"Just been back from, where your little charmed ones have been not a match against you I'll tell you, really Phoebe your son, our son would have so much fight in him"

Cole smirked

"I'm going to check on them" Paige said when Cole threw an energy ball at her when Prue

"Leave him alone" Coop said "I sware,"

"You'll what throw an arrow at me cupid which I can easily incinerate in milliseconds when you release it." Cole mocked

"Or vanquish your sorry ass into oblivion, both of your sorry asses" Paige laughed

"Coop and Cole trying for a theme there Phoebe?" Cole laughed

"Aha very funny, your hardly a like your the exact opposite" Phoebe replied

"We'll see you soon" Zankou said and shimmered out along with Cole

"What was that demon's don't do that" Prue wondered

"Times have changed its all about taticks with Zankou, he's reeked havoc before" Piper sighed "And so had Cole,"

Then all the others came wondering in, most off them covered in mud and looked a mess.

"What happened out there? We just had Cole and Zankou come in" Leo wondered over to them,

"Yeah well they cornered us" Melinda rolled her eyes

"And we were getting our assess kicked" Prue II added,

"I can see" Henry looked at Charlie and Rose who were covered in water and mud.

"Oh very funny we had no time to react when Cole, threw us into a river," Rose informed them.

"We've got to come up a way to vanquish them," Paige sighed

"Peter, your hurt," Coop said looking at his upper shoulder "Let Aunt Paige heal you"

"I'm fine" Peter said "Just in rough shape,"

"So go on then how did you fight them off?" asked Andy wondering.

"Some witch demon fought them off" Alex shook his head, "It was weird they just shimmered out"

"A witch Demon?" Leo questioned

"Her name was Astrid." Wyatt added "Anyway I have to go back to magic school" Wyatt said and orbed out

"So did they, when we saw them" Piper said

"Come on Peter, let's go and heal you is anyone else hurt?" Paige said ushering him into the lounge

"No but I need a shower," Charlie said going up the stairs with Rose.

"So, they told me you went for some crystals..." Christy asked

"Oh we got them" Parker smiled.

**Back in the underworld, Zankou and Cole were making plans to rule the underworld and making a deal with a couple off demons to possibly conjure the source...**


	4. THREE Witch Switch

**Chapter three Witch Switch**

**I change the way it was formatted it was easier to write, ( indicate directions of characters and scenes _: with name indicate the people speaking**

** watch?v=kLUuJ5uyFyo&amp;feature= opening with all characters in it.**

** watch?v=t-Ffg-5b99U&amp;feature= love this trailer. enjoy!**

**Phoebe:**** Parker did you do the dishes like I asked you too? **

**Parker:**** Yeah.. .Parker nodded, **

**(Phoebe frowned and went down stairs in her house. Coop came upstairs.)**

**Coop:**** Um all the dishes have disappeared **

**(Coop stood at the doorway)**

**Phoebe****: Parker where have they gone Phoebe questioned, Parker rolled her eyes **

**Parker:**** Fine...I made up a spell to put them in a volcano okay **

**Phoebe:**** Parker! (She looked at Coop and then back at Parker)**

**Parker:**** Well I'm scrying for this demon mom it can't wait... Parker sighed **

**Coop:**** "Well you can do that later, What about your homework have you done that too?" Coop tried to back up Phoebe**

**Parker**** No.. demon stuff takes priority Parker told him**

**Phoebe****: Right, you do your homework and I'm sure Peter can scry for the demon or I can do it and you get those dishes back as well Phoebe took the scrying things away from her and Parker sighed **

**Pandora Halliwell was with Paige at the manner across town making a vanquishing potion.**

**Pandora:**** You think this will work? (Watching her mother make a clencing potion)**

**Paige:**** Trust me, it's just to protect you" **

**Melinda:**** Watcha doing?" (Melinda walked in on Pandora and Paige.**

**Paige:**** Making a clencing potion for all of us, I mean we got Prue back and all but we got Zankou and Cole back as well (Paige said annoyed at the thought of Zankou and Cole.)**

**Melinda:**** you been up against those before? (Melinda had heard about Cole from her father but not about Zankou)**

**Paige:**** Yeah and believe me both of them were hard to vanquish **

**(Paige finally added the finishing touches when a appeared glow and a white light in the air appeared her body fell to the ground. Across town the same thing happened to Prue...)**

**Melinda:**** Aunt Paige? **

**Pandora:**** Mom are you alright?" (They both helped Paige up. Paige looked around confused and then at herself)**

**Prue in Paige's body:**** What am I doing here?**

**Pandora:**** Making a potion mom, what happened? **

**Prue: (In Paige's body):**** Mom? I'm not Paige I'm Prue! (Prue said who was now in Paige's body...)**

**Melinda:**** Mom!**

**Piper:**** What? (Piper and Leo walked in,)**

**Melinda:**** Yeah Aunt Prue and Aunt Paige switched bodies... (Melinda informed and looked a Prue who was looking oddly.) **

**Piper:**** How... on earth? **

**Pandora:**** I'll go and find my mom, Any idea where she'd be...(Pandora looked at Prue since her sensing was off as they were in the wrong bodies)**

**Prue (in Paige's body):**** At my apartment oh my god me and Andy were... **

**Piper**** Okay we don't want to know we've got to figure this out before a demon attacks. Pandora go (Piper instructed Pandora nodded and orbed out.)**

**SCENE BREAK**

**(Across town Astrid was sitting on a wall next to a water fountain when a boy approached her.)**

**Astrid:**** Your blocking my view (Astrid said, he laughed). **

**Jamie:**** How'd you know, You wouldn't talk to a normal person like that.**

**Astrid:**** For the record I would, I sensed you were a whitelighter.**

**Jamie:**** My name's Jamie and your my new charge Astrid, (Jamie informed,)**

**Astrid:**** Great (Astrid said as Cole approached her with a drink and handed it to her.)**

**Cole:**** Um, who's this? **

**Astrid:**** Dad this is, Jamie my new whitelighter apparently **

**Jamie:**** Yeah the elders think they can still save you from turning evil**

**Astrid:**** That's my decision not theirs Astrid sighed, I don't need any influences from either sides I'm my own person.**

**SCENE BREAK - Back at the Halliwell Manner**

**Phoebe:**** You guys switched bodies **

**Prue (In Paige's Body.)**** By accident **

**Paige (In Prue's body) :**** Well at least we can really get to know each other now, (Paige in Prue's body laughed)**

**Piper:**** This isn't funny what if a demon attacks? **

**Phoebe:**** Were not the charmed ones anymore our kids are, we have to think about why they even switched bodies in the first place they were doing completely different things at the time, (Phoebe interrupted.)**

**(Andy then walked in the manner,)**

**Andy:**** Look, did I do something wrong, because you walked out pretty quickly?**

**Prue (In Paige's body):**** No you didn't (Andy looked around confused, and looked at Paige and then Prue)**

**Piper:**** Her and Paige switched bodies, (Piper informed him,)**

**Andy:**** Ohh (Andy said awkwardly,)**

**Paige (In Prue's body):**** So it would be kind of cheating if we carried on you know Henry and my kids.**

**Pandora:**** We've been doing some thing with Leo, and we think a demon did this (Pandora walked in, with Melinda, and Leo)**

**Piper:**** What? why? **

**Leo:**** as a distraction (Leo began) **

**Melinda:**** So we have to work on this instead of figuring out about the magic barrier and all that" **

**Phoebe:**** Makes sense. Cole and Zankou (Phoebe rolled her eyes,) You should alert the others.**

**Pandora:**** Sure, (Pandora said and orbed away...)**

**Piper: ****Hang on a minute, if they wanted to distract us then wouldn't they be focusing on our kids not us...**

**Phoebe: ****Maybe they still think we're the threat.**

**Down in the underworld, an evil wizard and Zankou were gathering up minions.**

**Evil Wizard: ****It worked the witches have switched bodies, tell me why this is necessary**

**Zankou: ****As a distraction, to mess with them. I don't care about their silly little decedents, I can wipe them out by myself they are no match for me. All I care about is wiping out good magic. Prue and Paige have never met so they'll be even more distracted than ever.**

**Back at the manner (Melinda walks into the kitchen where Pandora is with Paige and Prue in different bodies)**

**Melinda: ****I checked the book nothing,**

**Pandora****: There's a surprise**

**(Chris then orbed in)**

**Chris: ****So mom just filled me in, I can't believe you guys switched bodies. (Chris finished and Astrid shimmered in.**

**Prue (In Paige's body): ****Do demons not know what house this is by now.**

**Pandora: ****It's alright. I think.**

**Astrid:**** I should warn you guys, an evil wizard did this to you, working with Zankou in the underworld, he's trying to take you out.**

**(Phoebe walks in along with Coop,)**

**Phoebe: ****DEMON!**

**(Just as that happens Cole shimmers in,)**

**Astrid: ****Are you following me?**

**Phoebe: ****Cole! Get out of this house right now, or we will vanquish you,**

**(Phoebe goes to grab some of the protection viles, and goes to throw them when Astrid generates an energy ball.)**

**Astrid: ****Don't! **

**Melinda:**** Why don't we all calm down. Aunt Phoebe, Put down the potions please. Astrid put out the energy ball (Astrid puts out the energy ball and Phoebe put's down the potion**

**Coop: ****(Turning to Astrid) Anyway Why do you care? He's an upper level demon...don't you guys wanna kill each other all the time**

**Cole: ****I'm more than an upper level demon, I was the source of all evil.**

**Paige (In Prue's body): ****Was being the operative word here. Anyway Cole. Why are you here? And this is your best buddy Paige speaking.**

**Cole:**** I've come to get my daughter I don't want anything to do with you Halliwells **

**Chris: ****Wait...your his daughter, then why did you save us at the island the other day?**

**Astrid: ****I don't believe, in his demon ways, he can't be saved. He's doomed to evil. But I'm not. Not yet anyway.**

**Cole: ****You're not staying here.**

**Phoebe: ****She came to tell us about your buddy Zankou,**

**(Cole looked at Astrid who backed up before he threw an energy ball at her and she went flying across the room. Piper walked in on all the commotion.)**

**Piper: ****What the heck is going on?! All I can hear is shouting and crashing.**

**(Phoebe and Coop rush over to Astrid who wasn't moving.)**

**Phoebe:**** She's unconscious.**

**Cole: ****Good, she deserved it****.**

**Prue ****(In Paige's body): (Turning to Piper) Basically, Cole just threw a energy ball at his daughter, because she told us that his buddy Zankou is responsible for the witch switch.**

**Piper: ****Oh my god. Cole I think you should leave.**

**Cole: ****Her brother would never have been such a disappointment (Cole shimmered**** out,)**

**Chris: ****Here let me heal her,**

**Scene Break**

**Parker was at Magic school with Alex and Peter and Sienna.**

**Parker:**** Hey where's your sister?**

**Alex: ****I'm not sure I think she's somewhere around here,**

**Sienna: ****This is literally a dead end quest here. I cant do this, there's no information in any of these books.**

**Parker: ****You could try going to the elders for help? I mean they have to know something... maybe a couple of u s should go in the underworld.**

**Sienna:**** Keep low profile**

**Parker:**** Something like that**

**SCENE BREAK**

**Back at the manner, Chris had healed Astrid and they were in the living area and Henry had just come in.**

**Henry: ****So that's Prue (Henry pointed to Paige) and that's Paige (he pointed to Prue.**

**Pandora:**** Yes dad, we have to find the demon that's responsible.**

**Henry: ****Why would Demon's wanna switch you guys?**

**Paige (In Prue's body):**** Long Story**

**Melinda:**** Well it's obviously, Zankou who else that's why Cole attacked his daughter. **

**(Astrid then woke up) ****Astrid:**** When I find my dad I'm going to kick his ass,**

**Coop: ****Your not the only one...**

**Phoebe:**** He said something about your brother**

**Astrid:**** Um yeah your son, Warren**

**Phoebe, Coop, Leo and Piper: ****What?!**

**Phoebe:**** Wait as in the son I was supposed to have, when he was the source of all things evil.**

**Astrid:**** Yeah and he, is evil, much more than me.**

**Phoebe:**** Oh great... This is bad**

**Coop:**** I think we should deal with one problem at a time we should find Zankou, try to vanquish him, and reverse the spell get those to back into there own bodies.**

**(Melinda walked in with Leo who was holding, book of shadows)**

**Leo:**** According to the book, some demons work with evil wizards to create havoc among them**

**Astrid:**** Well I know where Zankou, hangs out,**

**Piper: ****Let's go...**

**Astrid:**** If my dad's there I don't want you to hurt him he's the only family I have...**

**Phoebe: ****We won't hurt him we want answers.**

**Paige (In Prue's body):**** Can't say the same for me, you know Prue for a dead girl you have extremely white teeth.**

**Prue (In Paige's body): ****Thanks! Dental care, in the afterlife.**

**Piper:**** Wait, Really?**

**(Prue nodded and laughed, so did Paige.)**

**Pandora:**** Do you want me to get anyone else?**

**Paige (In Prue's body):**** Well honey if you think, you and Melinda can handle it with Astrid then, you don't need to I Mean we're only taking out a wizard for crying out loud.**

**(Melinda walks in with vanquishing potions, and nods hearing the conversation)**

**Melinda:**** Ready**

**Piper:**** I'll go with you guys along with Prue, Phoebe and Paige.**

**Phoebe:**** No I'm going to scry for Cole. and then maybe Warren, I mean if I'm his mother I should be able to find him. **

**SCENE BREAK**

**Zankou:**** They're coming prepare for the attack**

**Cole:**** I am prepared its just the little minions that aren't. Are you?**

**(Just then, Piper, Melinda, Paige, Astrid and Prue orbed in)**

**Piper:**** What a pleasant reunion. Not.**

**Melinda:**** Switch them back.. NOW.**

**Zankou:**** Not as impressive as your mother.**

**Melinda:**** Oh yeah (Melinda throws Zankou across the room with her telekinesis power)**

**Zankou:**** Alright, Alright, (Zankou summons, the evil wizard he comes in, black circles.**

**Cole:**** New Allies, then Astrid?**

**Astrid:**** Better than you any day, Dad. **

**(She throws an energy ball but Cole puts it out the energy ball with his hand)**

**Cole:**** Don't threaten me with the powers I gave you.**

**Zankou: ****People please, let's just get this over with switch them back**

**(There was a white light and the spirits switched through the air)**

**Paige:**** It's good to be back**

**(Pandora goes to through the vanquishing potion at Zankou but it doesn't work he laughs and him and Cole shimmer away.)**

**Pandora:**** Great fantastic.**

**A few hours later, Piper and Leo and agreed to let Astrid stay at the manner, with them. Phoebe had given up scrying for Warren.**

**Astrid:**** You'll find him (Astrid walked into the attack and sat next to Phoebe along with Prue.**

**Phoebe:**** I just, I loved him more than anything he must be feeling so abandoned right now**

**Phoebe:**** Astrid, if you don't mind me asking but who's your mother?**

**Astrid:**** You really wanna know?**

**(Phoebe nodded and then frowned,)**

**Astrid:**** You knew her when she was alive...it's Christy. Billie's sister. The triad did an experiment to make me with Cole's blood and Christy's.**

**Phoebe:**** Oh my god.**

**Prue:**** Wait who's Christy?**

**Phoebe:**** She was the key to the ultimate power.**

**Astrid:**** He hasn't had feeling in a while, Phoebe. trust me last time I saw him he tried to kill me and my dad to take our powers.**

**Prue:**** But there's no harm in trying**

**(Downstairs, Paige and Piper were in the lounge, and Paige was looking weirdly.)**

**Piper:**** Are you okay?**

**Paige:**** Yeah...I just have a kind of hunch, Piper I think I might be pregnant again.**

**Hope you enjoyed it Please review!**


	5. FOUR Warren's Inner Demons

Chapter Four, Warren's inner demons.

(At the Halliwell Manner)

**Billie:** I can't believe your my niece, god that is so weird.

**Astrid:** Tell me about it, I've only really grown up with my dad.

**Billie:** Well not any more

(Meanwhile across town at Phoebe and Coop's house, Phoebe was Scrying for Warren again.)

**Prue II:** Mom maybe you should give that a rest, you've been tring for weeks now ever since you found out about Warren.

**Coop:** She has a point, Phoebe just put it down, Warren will be out there just give it time.

**Phoebe: **I can't believe Cole, would let his son roam around the underworld... stupid man...

(Peter then came in from the kitchen)

**Peter:** Hey have any of you seen that vanquishing potion I left over on the table?

**Phoebe: **Um we had to use it, a demon kind of came in here it was the first thing your dad had.

(Coop shrugged at his son, Peter rolled his eyes, and there was bright white light and Cole appeared in their living room.)

*Roll the title sequence*

**Coop:** Get him out of the house! Peter, Prue go upstairs now...

(Parker came down stairs with some vanquishing potion, Cole generated an energy ball to defend himself, but Coop transported some crystals into a circle)

**Cole:** They already tried that years ago. Cupid way off.

**Coop:** Shut up already.

**Parker:** Hey these potions are just for insurance dad, don't get too excited we just wanna know where Warren is.

**Phoebe:** How can you let him just roam around the underworld, that's not very responsible.

**Cole:** Let him, Phoebe he went of by himself and didn't Astrid tell you that I don't even know where he is I haven't seen him for over five years. The last time I saw Warren he tried to kill me.

**Coop:** As if we would believe you how many lies have you told? Your still a demon.

**Cole:** I'm only a demon to protect my kids, your okay. You have good magic some of us don't have that choice.

**Phoebe:** Then why did you attack, Astrid when she told us about you and Zankou. And why were you with him at the cave, and you attacked our kids at that island.

**Cole:** I was trying to get Zankou onside, Astrid already knows that and sometimes I lose my temper with Astrid.

**Prue II:** So you throw fireballs at your kid? Nice one.

**Cole:** Look Phoebe you may have that perfect life and all that now but I don't so, I have to protect my kids from demons coming after them so do you mind?

**Peter:** So you have no idea where our half brother could be? Couldn't you sense him?

**Cole:** For the last time no! He's corrupt okay...

**Prue II:** I might be able to sense him...with my empathy power its stronger than yours mum and Peter you have that love ring so you can track him down with that.

**Peter:** I guess

**Cole:** Well what are we waiting for, and do you mind releasing me now?

(There was a knock on the door, Coop teleported the crystals away. Phoebe got up to go and get it. Astrid, was standing there with Billie)

**Astrid:** Hey Phoebe we've figured out a way to find Warren.

**Phoebe: **That's great so have we were sort of having an intervention, come on in you two...

(Astrid walks in and sees her father standing in the centre of the living area,)

**SCENE BREAK**

**Down in the underworld, Warren Turner was hovering above ground sesing all above his minions, were working hard bellow. Warren levitated down from the ceiling**

**Demon X:** Neat trick

**Warren:** Got it from my mother, are you prepared for the attack? Do you have some Dark lighters?

**Demon X**: We're ready.

**Warren:** Good because they're coming after me,

**Demon X:** We have everything ready to separate them as you wish and banish them, to the ghostly plane.

**Back at Phoebe and Coop's house, Prue II was trying to sense her half brother Warren.**

**Prue II:**You guys are so confusing, this is so not working

**(Prue, levitated down from the ceiling after half an hour off trying. Then a couple of demons shimmered in, including Warren.)**

**Back at the Halliwell Manner the same thing was happening**

**Chris:**Arrow! (he called the arrow to stop himself from getting hit, from the dark lighter meanwhile. Wyatt was kicking a demon around and Melinda was exploding them)

**Melinda:** Wyatt! Look out! Wyatt turned around to see the Arrow coming towards him and Piper froze it just in time.

**Piper:** What is going on? (Piper then exploded all the demons but one of the darklighter arrows hit Chris)

**Wyatt:** Chris!

**SCENE BREAK**

At Prue's house across town they were running through the halls trying to kill the demons they had sent Andy to magic school. With him Being a mortal.

**Alex:** Lamp thing! (The lamp orbed into the demon and threw him off task whilst Prue kicked him from behind into a wall and he exploded in flames)

**SCENE BREAK**

(Warren was still attacking at Phoebe's house, he had thrown Cole up in the air smashing the windows with his telekinesis power, Cole generated an energy ball and threw it at Warren knocking him off task)

**Coop:** Great I just got the windows repaired from the last demon attack.

**Warren:** I told you not to scry for me, or try to find me didn't I? (Warren yelled angrily at Cole.

**Cole:** It wasn't me, it was them I swear...

**Phoebe:** Call of the attack, and we won't look for you again, one of my nephews is hurt please.

(Warren looked like he was considering it, when Astrid stalked up behind him and knocked him out with a chair)

**Astrid:** That is the end of that.

**SCENE BREAK**

(Back at the Halliwell Manner, Piper and Leo were next to Chris whilst Wyatt and Alex were healing him, Prue and Patty II were there too in the attack, all the demons were vanquished.)

**Melinda:** Well the downstairs is officially trashed, we need some kind of insurance.

**Piper: **Believe me I tried and, didn't get very far. you two is it working?

(Just as she said it Chris coughed, as he was healed,)

**Alex:** All done and I don't get it why would demons just attack us all like that, you were attacked which must mean Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige's house wee attacked too right?

**Prue: **Probably, and they must have been sent by someone demons and darklighters don't really like each other.

**Wyatt: **Zankou?

**Leo: **No Zankou, normally attacks himself and not for no reason either.

**Patty II:** Yeah but how do we know it, isn't for a reason he could be after something like the book.

(Just then Cole, shimmered in with Phoebe.)

**Piper:** What the? Phoebe have you lost your mind?

**Phoebe:** It's not what it looks like we need to explain...

**Cole: **Yeah, it was kind off my son who attacked all of you guys, who was kind of Phoebe's son to who was kind off the heir to the ex source off all evil meaning me.

(Everyone was gobsmacked... Piper looked furious, Leo looked bemused)

**Prue:** You two had a baby, whilst he was the source of all evil, Phoebe what were you thinking?

**Phoebe: **Hey I was easily influenced! and Cole saved Warren after we, vanquished him and then Warren turned evil. but listen apparently Cole isn't evil anymore.

**Melinda: **Wait didn't he attack Astrid his own daughter? just yesterday and then he cornered us with Zankou.

**Cole:** That was just to get Zankou on my side I can't have him coming after my kids all the time... well Astrid anyway, you guys are fine your protected by good magic here were not if I make my alliances correctly then I can be protected by bad magic.

**Chris:** Um, I hate to break it to you but your a demon,

**Cole:** I'm not a demon I just have demon powers.

**Piper:** Not this again...last time we saw you when you were alive you were finding ways to kill yourself.

**Leo:** If your not evil prove it touch the book of Shadows.

(Cole shrugged and stalked towards the book, Phoebe watched out off curiosity. Cole touched the book and it didn't jump it stayed in the same place Cole grinned)

**Prue:** The books been tricked before!

**Phoebe**: I think he's telling the truth I don't think he would sacrifice, his children to any evil

(Just then Parker teleported in with Warren and the rest of the family. Warren was tied to a chair.)

**Piper:** Is that?

**Cole:** Warren yeah,

**Leo:** Nice work on the name Warren, Melinda over there and now Warren...

**Piper:** Wyatt maybe you should check on Aunt Paige, over at her house.

**Prue:** Oh can you get Andy please...we sent him to magic school.

**Cole:** You should put him in the crystal cage

(Wyatt nodded and orbed out...)

**SCENE BREAK**

(At Paige's house the downstairs was a mess, Paige was still running from the demon when her belly just let out a powerful explosion incinerating all off the demons...Paige frowned so did Henry who was wacking an energy ball and vanquishing a demon. Pandora and Rose came out from under the table. Meanwhile upstairs Charlie was fighting her own demon and she kicked him into the wall vanquishing him into the spike and orbed down stairs.)

**Charlie:** What the hell was that? (she asked in the middle of Paige and Henry arguing)

**Henry: **I can't believe you didn't tell me you were pregnant!

(Charlie, Pandora and Rose frowned)

**Paige: **Sorry must have slipped my mind...

**Henry:** Were having a baby and it slipped your mind!

(Wyatt then orbed in...)

**Wyatt:** Woah!

**Pandora:** Yeah tell me about it... what's going on?

**Wyatt:** Everyone's back at the manner, apparently it was Cole's son who sent those demons after us.

**Paige: **Cole doesn't have a son he only has a daughter unless... oh my god its his and Phoebe's son isn't it?

(Wyatt nodded) **Wyatt:** he's in the crystal cage at our house along with everyone else

**Paige: **Alright we'll meet you there...

**SCENE BREAK**

**(All the adults were up in the attack whilst the children were downstairs looking at the book and some were at magic school)**

**Phoebe:** You know what I think? I think we should let Warren go...no harm in that right?

**Cole:** Phoebe, demons will kill him for his powers, that's why he's so corrupt because he's constantly killing them

**Warren:** I am not corrupt because of that I am corrupt because of your stupid powers. And I'm the heir of all evil, so the underworld bow down at my feat thank you very much.

**Cole:** If your evil have you ever killed an innocent?

(Phoebe jumped at that question, Warren sighed and looked away why couldn't they just leave him alone?)

**Warren:** No. Then answer me this if I'm not evil then why am I trapped in a crystal cage...

**Prue:** Um not to be funny but you sent all your demon buddies after, this is a precaution.

**Piper:** Prue backing up Cole, now I've heard everything (Piper rolled her eyes, Cole glared at her for a minute or so,)

**Cole:** Well Piper, I did help you get out off Limbo, remember when we were trapped there And I saved you and Leo, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me and neither would Melinda.

**Leo:** Wait that was the friend that was helping you?

**Piper:** Um yes, but that's besides the point we need to find a way to help Warren.

**Phoebe:** I can't believe that was you, actually I can believe that was you (Phoebe shook her head.

**Paige:** Yeah and Piper didn't tell us. You know the indestructible ex source of all evil guy we vanquished was in limbo and could get out and now is.

**Cole:** Ex being the operative word.

**Piper:** Shut up Cole. and Phoebe was happy with Drake at the time and I didn't want to burst her bubble of happiness and it was nothing to worry about until now.

**Cole:** Yeah Drake, that was me to I was the sourcer I felt sorry for him and I know what its like for a demon who has powers to love so I said, you know I'll get rid off your powers and so on but my power was only for a year.

**Phoebe:** That was you too! Oh my god, you demonic stalker!

**Prue:** I'm not following? (Prue whispered to Paige)

**Paige:** Long story

**Cole:** It worked didn't it otherwise Cupid wouldn't be here today...

**Coop:** Would it hurt for you to just call me Coop?

**Cole:** No cause it annoys you (Cole laughed.)

**Coop:** Shut up!

**Cole:** Or what, not like you can throw an energy ball at me to shut me up!

**Piper **No but I can blast ya... both of you Cole just shut up for once in your stupid life and Coop just be the bigger guy here.

**SCENE BREAK**

**Melinda:** Hey do you think we should go up there before one of them kills each other?

**Alex:** Maybe that's a good idea, come on.

**Parker:** Well there's nothing in the book as per usual, Wyatt why don't you check with the elders?

**Peter:** I don't think that's a wise idea, I mean the elders might wanna kill him or something.

**Wyatt:** He's right just go on up there and I'll get the others from magic school.

**SCENE BREAK**

(Melinda orbed in with Alex, and Warren was still tied to the chair when his ropes broke and he stood up knocking the crystals out of the way and Zankou shimmered in.)

**Zankou:** Belthazor, I expected better from you. You're no match for your son.

**Cole:** Oh please I could take you out any day and him,

**Phoebe:** Get away from him, he doesn't want to go with you.

**Warren: **Off course I do. (Before anyone could do anything they shimmered away.)


	6. FIVE Good VS EVIL VS LOVE

Chapter Five, Good vs Love vs Evil.

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOY WRITTING! Warren is now played by Thomas Decker from the secret circle. took me a while to think about it enjoy!**

A few blocks away from the Halliwell Manner, Coop, Cole, Astrid and Parker were tracking a demon.

**Parker:** I swear he went down here.

**Cole:** Yeah well hurry up, because I don't want to be with him any longer.

**Coop:** Don't tell my daughter to hurry up, you shouldn't have come if you didn't want too.

**Cole:** Hey if your going with my daughter then I'm going to protect my daughter too.

**Astrid:** Please who said I need protecting.

**Parker:** Apparently they do. Can you guys just shut up? Dad really it's embarrassing. I'm going to call mom see if her and Aunt Prue have had any luck.

(Just then Prue and Phoebe came running round the corner of the street)

**Prue:** We got nothing, maybe we scryed wrongly?

**Astrid:** Well you guys scryed and me and the other Prue sensed what more do you need? Unless you intercepted it.

**Cole:** Why do you always assume I did something?

**Phoebe:** Does ex source of all evil and making our lives hell count? (Phoebe raised an eye brow at him and Cole raised his hands innocently)

**Cole:** Hey you were my queen

(Phoebe hit Cole playfully, then Warren shimmered in along with a couple other Scabber demons and they started attacking. Phoebe and Prue continued kicking demon butt whilst Cole was trying to stop his two children from killing each other. Astrid then generated a huge energy bolt at the same time Warren did knocking a huge explosion with Coop and Cole in the middle of it.)

***Roll title sequence***

**SCENE BREAK**

Cole, Coop, Astrid and Warren woke up in a white misty place the same place they were in except it was more deserted and they were all see through.

**Cole:** Am I dead? Again? This has to be a record

**Coop:** Let's hope so...

**Cole:** Well if I am then you are too because were in the same mess right now what the hell happened what did you two do?

**Warren:** Your the one that started this war in the first place! (Warren tried to generate an energy ball but it wouldn't work)

**Astrid:** Fantastic.

**SCENE BREAK**

**Parker:** Um...where did they go? (Parker touched the air and waved her hand a bit Phoebe and Prue looked at her weirdly)

**Phoebe:** Sweetie I don't think you should do that, um, I'm not sure where they went...um maybe a demon shimmered them off?

**Prue:** Well I didn't see any.

**Phoebe:** Maybe we should call Piper and Paige,

**SCENE BREAK**

**Coop:** How did we even end up here?

**Cole:** Were on some sort of plane I guess, must off hit us from the blast when them too started fighting each other.

**Coop:** What do you mean by Plane? Astrid do you know?

**Cole:** Do I have to explain everything to you trust me I was a sourcer for over 4 years in the cosmic void...and a demon for over 100 years so I'm a walking book of knowledge this plane exists among our own world

**Coop:** I wasn't even talking to you...Let's just get out of here I don't want to be with you as much as you don't want to be with me.

**Astrid:** It may be a little bit trickier than we think

**Warren:** Why can't I shimmer? What did you do?! (Warren had slammed Astrid against the wall of the building)

**Cole:** HEY! It wasn't her you have no powers in this plane whatever it is where we are because powers, magic don't exist here.

**Coop:** But magic brought us here?

**Cole:** No the explosion did!

**Astrid:** I don't think were on a plane, well Piper was trapped in that plane and she wasn't see through right?

**Cole:** Was she?

**Astrid:** It was in the book dad, anyway I think were in the spirit Rome. It makes sense right?

**Coop:** Doesn't that mean we're dead?

**Cole:** Well then we'd be up there wouldn't we?

**Coop:** You'd be down there I'd be up there, and maybe we are dead just not moving on

**Astrid:** And we've got to hold on to that, maybe we should split up two of us go back to the manner and two back to Phoebe's house?

**Warren:** Woah, woah, woah... who said I'm on your side?

**Cole:** Well do you want to stay dead?

SCENE BREAK

**Piper:** What do you mean they just vanished?

**Parker:** As in gone. Zero. Zilch.

**Prue:** Right after the explosion

**Paige:** We've got to do something, if they've gone, Phoebe you would of felt it... Coop, and possibly Warren.

**Phoebe:** I agree we've got to do something fast before they kill each other, Coop and Cole together I mean seriously woman's worst night mare the husband and the ex

**Parker:** Mom, Your in over your head.

(Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige look over at Parker who shrugged)

**Parker: **Hey didn't Sienna, live on some sort of plane? whilst she was protecting the barrier.

**Paige: **Yeah she did, we'll get someone to go and get her...

**Piper:** I can get Wyatt or Chris to go and check with the elders.

**Prue:** Or Alex can... Alex!

(Alex orbed in with a weird Chinese costume on looking very ripped and dirty at the bottom)

**Alex:** Hey mom what do you need?

(Piper and Phoebe smiled when Alex called her mom)

**Prue:** What you have kids tooo!

**Phoebe:** Not a cute relationship like this I mean one of my son's is heir to the source.

**Parker:** But I'm not! or Peter or Prue...

**Piper:** Anyway, Alex why are you wearing that?

**Alex:** Oh this...me and Patty were chasing one of her charges in China and we ran into some of her demon friends it was very complicated, I've gotta get back the volcano is about to erupt any second.

**Prue:** I feel like a reckless mother. Letting you two do that.

**Piper:** Could you go check with the elders quickly? I'd get Paige to do it but she wants to limit her whitelighter activity. Um Coop, Cole, Astrid and Warren disappeared in the middle of a blast could you see if the elders can sense them

**Alex:** Sure, (Alex orbed up, and Phoebe and Prue looked at Paige.)

**Prue: **Come on then spill, it.

**Paige:** What! Fine...I'm Pregnant and yesterday my baby shot fire out of my belly!

**Parker: **Fire? that must be one powerful baby...

**Paige:** Yeah I know so I'm trying to limit my orbing and powers.

(Alex then orbed back in)

**Alex:** Well the elders think that there's something going on in the spirit plane or the spirit roam whatever you wanna call it.

**Parker:** Right. Does that mean there dead?

**Phoebe:** Now they'll be fighting in ghost form... I don't think they're dead just partly.

(Wyatt then orbed in with Melinda)

**Wyatt: **Hey I sense something going on here...

**Alex:** Anyway I gotta shoot, you've got another whitelighter (Alex then orbed back out.

**Prue:** Don't disturb a whitelighter on the job (Prue joked, and looked at Piper and then Wyatt)

**Piper:** Honey can you go and get Sienna?

(Wyatt then orbed out and in a few moments he was back with Sienna)

**Sienna:** What's going on?

**Phoebe:** Tell us everything you know about planes connected to our world

**SCENE BREAK**

**Astrid:** Seriously GUYS! Shut up! Dad really, do you have to act like such a child? (Astrid interrupted Coop and Cole arguing whilst, Warren was bashing himself on the wall trying to get back to the real world)

**Cole:** It's a gift, honey.

**Astrid:** Don't call me Honey, when your pissing me off! Look why don't we split up... and find some answers you two go off together me and Warren will stay together because seriously if I stay with you two I will kill both off you.

**Coop:** Um how without any powers

**Astrid:** When get back I could write a spell to vanquish you.

**Cole:** Be my guest

**Coop:** (Coop turned his head toward Cole) Shut up

**Astrid:** Just go... Before I lose the will to not live.

(Coop and Cole both frowned but didn't argue and walked the other way)

**Astrid:** Warren your not going to go through the wall

**Warren: **I can try, so shut up little miss perfect.

**SCENE BREAK**

**Sienna:** I didn't live on a plane it was just a forbidden land where they kept the barrier.

**Phoebe: **Great.

**Parker:** Come on you guys, you must know something what about to call a lost love, or to call a lost witch spell?

**Leo:** That'll only work if they're in this world. Maybe we should go back and find something at the scene of the explosion.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Andy was there with Daryl.

**Prue: **What's going on?

(Parker, Phoebe, Paige, Prue and Sienna all went down stairs to answer the door where Daryl and Andy were standing)

**Daryl:** What's going in is, four people's body's were found today, Coop, A girl, another boy and nobody told me Cole was back, I thought you vanquished him?

**Piper:** Yeah... so did we but apparently not listen we need to get their bodies back they're not dead they've got to be around here somewhere...

**Parker:** The only explanation is that the spirits left the bodies. They could be on the spiritual plane or the sprit roam whatever.

**Andy:** How are you going to get their bodies, they're dead right? That's a crime and um Phoebe, Prue and Parker you were last seen with them in the same area they want you to come in for questioning all three of you.

**Prue:** Just hold him off, Honey we just need some time to fix this mess.

**Paige:** How are we going to explain it when they're not dead?

**Daryl:** We'll think off something we always do... what about the other two? who are they?

**Leo:** Astrid, and Warren they're Cole's children.

**Daryl:** Cole has kids? god that's scary

**Phoebe:** Worse Warren's my so the heir to the source of all evil its just a matter of time before his coronation

**Daryl:** Then...why do you want to save him even if he is your son?

**Phoebe:** I can't let one of my kids die, or become the source of all evil, Cole should've never given up on him in the first place.

**Sienna:** I think we have more things to worry about, like how are you going to get four dead people back?

(Just then Peter and Prue II beamed in and saw everyone standing there)

**Phoebe:** Guys what are you two doing here? (Phoebe felt a bit intimidated)

**Peter:** What we doing here, Alex just told us about Dad being in the spirit Rome with Cole and my half brother.

**Prue II: **Does that mean dad's dead? (Prue II nearly cried at the thought)

**Phoebe:** No he's not dead, he's coming back!

**Piper:** ALRIGHT PEOPLE! ENOUGH STANDING AROUND. Daryl and Andy go back to the office by us some time. Peter, Parker go and get the bodies from the morgue Paige go with them I know you don't want to use your powers, but were having an emergency Parker go and get Billie because we need her. Phoebe, Leo Prue , Sienna We're are going up stairs and doing some little spells.

(Nobody argued and did what they were asked avoiding the wrath of Piper)

**SCENE BREAK**

(Meanwhile in the spirit plane/ spirit Rome Cole and Coop were searching the streets and they found nothing. When Coop was going round the corner Cole jumped out at Coop)

**Cole:** BOO!

**Coop:** Do you have to be so annoyingly childish?

**Cole:** We're Ghosts, Ghosts go BOO! (Cole jumped out at Coop again)

**Coop:** Only evil ones. And annoying brothers like you.

**Cole:** Yeah well nobody has to know we're brothers, everyone will hate me and say I'm interfering. Can't help who I'm related too.

**Coop:** Unfortunately. I don't want anybody to know I'm related to a traitor like you anyways.

(All off a sudden, there was a shimmer of white light and Cole had disappeared, Coop looked around. Meanwhile back with Astrid and Warren they didn't even know what they were searching for maybe another path way)

**Warren:** Why do you always stick up for Cole...Dad?

**Astrid:** I don't but I'll always be in debt to him...

**Warren: **Why? He never even came for me (Warren looked away, for a second and then looked back at her)

**Astrid: **Because. He saved me from the triad! I was locked up for years because of them by demons, like my mother was and he came and rescued me.

**Warren:** I guess,

**SCENE BREAK**

**(At the Halliwell Manner up in the attic Cole had been summoned by the charmed ones and Sienna, he saw the four bodies lying on the ground)**

**Cole: **Is that what I look like? (Cole frowned) Anyway you summoned a ghost?

**Piper:** Where did you lot get off too?

**Cole:** Um the spirit Rome.

**Parker:** I knew it! I said so didn't I!

**Cole: **Well done almost as smart as your mother...

**Parker:** What do you mean almost? (Parker did a sarcastic pose, and Cole shrugged)

**Phoebe:** Hey! You better shush or your so grounded for insulting me.

**Piper:** Anyway your not the favourite ghost we wanted to summon, but you know more than Coop would know and I wouldn't want to risk the spell not working again. So do you have any idea how to get out off this?

**Cole:** Nope. You need to find a doorway into the spiritual plane. Our bodies aren't dead just in a coma, reserved state.

**Paige:** Oh great, for once you could just stay dead, how much trouble I went through to vanquish your sorry ass the last two times

**Prue:** Wait you vanquished him?

**Piper** Anyway. So this door, how do we do this?

**Cole: **You'll need to find a sourcer,

**Leo: **But we've opened a door into the future before with Chris?

**Cole:** This is a plane not the past or future not this world. I sensed you trying to project Billie here she couldn't because the plane isn't of this world.

(Cole was then gone from the room)

All was quiet in the Halliwell Manner as Cole, Coop, Warren and Astrid were left in the sprit Rome...


	7. SIX The Perfect Father

Chapter Six The perfect father

(Cole appeared back with Coop who was now with Astrid, but Warren seamed to have vanished)

**Cole: **Great I'm back with the dead guys.

**Astrid:** You were never alive.

**Coop:** We've lost Warren, he seamed to have vanished.

**Cole:** He'll turn up sooner or later, this must be just too much for him.

**Astrid:** Dad, thanks for telling me about you two being brothers!

**Cole:** You told her!

**Coop:** Yeah well, we were just talking about family and it slipped out calm down.

**Astrid:** Why don't you want me to know anyway? What did you give him nightmares or something when he was little?

**Cole:** Oh very funny, I don't want to intrude on anyone's happiness. Mainly Phoebe's...

**Astrid:** That's a first,

(Cole was about to say something but, They turned around and saw Warren and a few demons behind him, Cole and Astrid frowned, and so did Coop)

**Warren:** I got my powers back, Heir to the source in all worlds, its a matter of days until my coronation.

**Cole:** Not unless I stop it, Son, I'm not letting you make the same mistakes I did it ruined me it killed me twice. I'm not letting that happen and I think your mother would agree.

**Warren:** Whatever Belthazor. Or should I call you that now traitor? Judas. Whatever you and my witch of a mother have never had an input in my life and like hell your going to start now, you are you lot better run because otherwise I'm gonna kill ya.

**Coop:** I think we should do as he says, Cole. He doesn't look like he's gonna reason with us.

**Astrid:** Warren come, on you don't want to kill your sister...

**Warren:** Half sister and you abandoned me too, you don't mean anything to me.

(The demons started going towards them and Cole grabbed Astrid's hand, and all three of them started running as a couple of energy balls flew past them along the way)

**SCENE BREAK**

(Henry had just walked up into the attic and saw the four bodies, and frowned as the girls came back up with a potion)

**Henry:** What's going on?

**Paige:** Oh some crisis, basically Astrid, Warren, Cole and Coop are stuck in the spirit roam and we have to get them out.

**Henry:** But they're right there?

**Prue:** The spirit roam Henry, work it out...

(Henry thought for a moment and then realised)

**Henry:** Oooooh I get it now.

**Paige:** Well we're gonna have to do what stupid Cole tells us to stop his son because he's gonna be the only one who's gonna know how to stop him once he's back.

**Henry:** Why don't you just leave his son there?

**Phoebe:** He's my Son too Henry and I'm not giving up on him!

**Sienna:** Well we better contact that sourcer then...

**SCENE BREAK**

(Meanwhile, Coop, Cole and Astrid were running in the parallel school as there were many corridors dogging energy balls out of there way.)

**Warren:** You can run, but you can't hide, we'll find you sooner or later (Warren shouted down another corridor, Coop, Cole and Astrid were hiding behind some desks in a room which they had barricaded and the desks were turned over.

**Astrid:** You know he's acting like a psychopath, for gods sake... I wish Jamie was here now...

**Cole:** He is a psychopath and you don't need Jamie when you have me.

**Coop:** Yeah but he's kind of right, Cole, he's going to find us sooner or later.

**Astrid:** You choose not to be the source right at the wrong time, your timing is awful,!

**Cole:** Thanks, look there's got to be some kind off way a doorway to our world or something... (They were interrupted as Warren blasted down the doorway)

**Warren:** Come on dad, demons are meant to face death with dignity well upper level demons anyway,

**Astrid:** Don't do this Warren!

(Without her noticing Warren threw an energy ball at her when, Cole dogged her out of the way by slamming her against the wall and all four of them disappeared and ended up back in the Halliwell Manner, in there own bodies.)

**Parker:** Dad!

**Coop:** We're back!

**Piper:** Well done for your observation skills, Astrid, Cole, what's going on? (Piper questioned seeing the two on the floor. Astrid holding her bleeding head,)

**Cole:** Ask him! (Cole pointed to his Son who quickly made an escape being out numbered)

**Phoebe: **Geez well done Cole, we could off sorted something with him then...

**Cole:** He was trying to kill us! and Astrid could really do with a whitelighter here!

(Just then Jamie orbed in much too Cole's dislike and rolled his eyes at him)

**Prue:** Um who the hell are you?

**Jamie:** Oh sorry, I'm Astrid's whitelighter, pleased to meet all of you the charmed ones and Leo your kind of a legend up there.

(Leo gave himself a cheeky smirk and Piper, hit him playfully)

**Cole:** More to the point Astrid needs healing.

**Coop:** Anyways whilst we were on our difficult journey back here we found out something I'd like to share with you.

(Phoebe wrapped her arms around Coop, Piper frowned, Jamie healed Astrid and helped her up and gave her a warm smile but backed up as he saw Cole glaring at him. Cole then turned his attentions too, Coop and glared at him in anger)

**Paige:** Elaborate then? I hate it when people drag it out for dramatic effect,

**Phoebe:** That's Parker for you.

**Parker:** Geez thanks Mom!

**Coop:** Me and Cole, are kind of actually brothers. But I had a different mother which meant I wasn't an evil demon I was actually a cupid, we share the same father.

**Phoebe:** I think I'm going to die...

**Cole:** We don't need another trip to the spirit roam. Look I told him not to tell you, its such an inconvenience.

**Piper:** Talk about keeping it in the family... (Phoebe glared at Cole, who threw his hands up)

**Cole:** I can't help who I'm related too...

**Prue:** You are unbelievable...

**Paige:** Man of the hour you are Cole.

**(Peter and Prue II beamed in the attack interrupting the conversation) **

**Prue II:** Dad you're back! You got us worried then...

**Coop:** You can't get rid off me that easily. (Prue II ran and hugged Coop)

**Phoebe:** Meet your new, Uncle. Uncle Cole, who apparently is your dad's half brother.

**Peter:** Why were you so mean to me then?

**Cole:** Appearances and all that, I had too protect Astrid, which is another thing we have to vanquish Zankou.

**Piper:** He's right, last time we vanquished him it nearly destroyed us.

**Astrid:** Well we could use our demon powers once we get Warren on our side he's no match for us.

**Sienna:** Yeah if we do get him on side,

**Jamie:** Maybe I can help with that...

**Cole:** Your a whitelighter, he'll just kill you or send a dark lighter chasing after you for fun.

**Jamie:** I can try and help him, turn back to good again, Coop you can send him back in time to realise that his family loves him and needs him.

**Phoebe:** Yeah but I vanquished his father twice.

**Jamie:** Just show him when, Parker, Prue II and Peter were born it'll make him want to be apart of something.

**Cole:** He's heir to the source, he doesn't feel anything,

**Phoebe:** He's got good in him too Cole, just trust us on this.

Meanwhile, Charlie and Rose were with Wyatt in magic school after their class off advanced telekinesis.

**Charlie:** What you did in there Wyatt was awesome.

**Wyatt:** Thanks, being first born out of all us does have it's perks.

(Chris then orbed in making Rose jump)

**Rose: **I hate it when people orb in un announced...

**Chris:** Your not going to believe this so I was investigating with Melinda, and Sienna's story does not check out at all apparently she was the one who killed the barrier or at least imprisoned it. all those years ago, she killed it another version of her did.

**Rose:** What? We've got to warn the others!

**Chris:** We can't we've got bigger things to worry about

**Wyatt:** What could be bigger than this...

**Chris:** Apparently she's working with Zankou so they can get the Halo, to reach the magical source underground to wipe out good magic. We've got to figure out a way to stop her!

**SCENE BREAK**

**Cole:** Are you coming back to the penthouse? (Cole asked Astrid)

**Astrid:** Sure I'll come

**Piper:** But you'll have demons all over the place there. Why don't you guys stay here, I mean me and Leo have lot's of room with Wyatt moved out, Leo's at magic school most of the time now, anyway.

**Phoebe:** Piper we haven't discussed this, this is my ex husband we're talking about!

**Paige:** Not to mention the ex source of all evil do you really want him round Melinda?

**Piper:** I don't think he has an evil bone in his body anymore, maybe he has powers but that's just for survival. Right Cole?

**Cole:** Yeah sure, I mean the only people I kill are demons.

**Phoebe:** Do whatever you want Piper, it's your house, and now I'm going back to my house with my own husband you coming?

**Coop:** Sure, come on kids,

**Parker:** Oh I'm sorry but there aren't any around. (Parker joked, Piper rolled her eyes at Phoebe's attitude)

**Leo:** I think we should talk about this,

**SCENE BREAK**

After everyone had left, Sienna made her way to the underworld to see Zankou who was vanquishing a couple off demons.

**Sienna:** You'll have no demons left after this.

**Zankou:** It's fun! I'd prefer witches though... how was your day with the halliwells?

**Sienna: **I helped them get, that cupid, and the ex source and his daughter and his son back from the spirit roam.

**Zankou: **You need to get them on side well we only need one of the charmed ones decedents.

**Sienna:** Parker seams the most reluctant to the real world. Uses her magic when she wants.

(Wyatt and Chris were spying outside where Sienna and Zankou were)

**Chris: **What did I tell you? (Chris whispered to Wyatt who, looked confused)

**Wyatt:** Never doubted you, come on let's get out of here.

**SCENE BREAK**

**Cole:** So what do you think? About living here (Cole asked Astrid)

**Astrid:** Um...I think we should have our own space.

**Cole:** Really?

**Astrid: **It could be nice here though, it might help Warren with all the good magic here.

**Piper:** You two have visitors,

(Cole and Astrid walked into the foyer of the Halliwell Manner and saw Warren standing in the doorway,)

**Cole:** Warren what are you doing here? Come to kill us again?

**Warren: **I figured if you weren't at the penthouse you'd be here. I'm not going to kill you, I need your help I want to try and be good and you two are the only good demons I know.

**Astrid:** Of course we'll help you and Coop, who's are uncle and Phoebe and everyone here will help you, instead of staying in the underworld you can stay here.

**Warren:** I can't do that to you, they'll send demons after you all the time. Zankou is really pissed.

**Cole: **We can protect our selves we always do...Technically that is my job not the other way round.

(Just then Zankou fired in, in his special way and Cole, Warren and Astrid froze)

**Cole:** Get lost.

**Zankou:** That's not very nice, (Zankou threw Cole and Astrid across the room into the dinning room table wood was everywhere as Piper and Prue came down the stairs)

Prue Halliwell I don't believe we have met, mind you Shax did literally blow you out of the window didn't he?

(Prue then threw him across hitting the door shattering glass everywhere,)

**Prue:** You know us Halliwells we bounce back. You know Warren, your a Halliwell too.

**Zankou:** Don't listen to her Warren! You were literally born to be evil isn't that right belthazor? (Cole and Astrid were just getting up when Cole fired an energy ball at Zankou who dogged it out of the way firing it back it them throwing his own fireball)

**Piper:** PEOPLE! Please I'm tired off picking up after demons let's just do this when we have to vanquish him.

**Zankou:** Last time you vanquished me you nearly killed yourselves.

**Warren: **They still did it didn't they?

(Zankou then tried to throw Warren up in the air but Warren had his fists clenched and Zankou had the sensation that he couldn't move and Zankou move when he colapsed in pain and shimmered away)

**Astrid:** Thanks.

**Warren:** It was nothing so where are we staying here or, the penthouse?

**Piper:** Well we think it's best that you stay at the Penthouse to avoid any complications.

**Cole:** Thanks for the offer,

**Piper:** You can come round here and use all magical resources, I mean Coop was talking about talking Warren on that love quest wasn't he?

**Cole:** I'm sure I can handle a few demons, it's not like I'm new to them.

**Astrid:** Me neither.

(With that Cole and his children shimmered out back to their own home leaving Piper, and Leo. Piper turned to Leo looking pissed off)

**Piper:** What did you do that for?

**Leo:** Well honey, he was the ex source of all evil and he's the heir source of all evil and she's a demon I don't want them in this house.

**Piper:** I don't understand, how you can be so harsh, you became an avatar, they're just using their powers to survive is that such a bad thing?

(They were interrupted as Prue walked down the stairs and Andy walked through the front door)

**Andy:** Your problem with the police is all fixed... I said it was a big bump to the head.

**Prue:** Nice one. Anyway were going to our own home now...

**Piper and Leo: Bye**

**(Meanwhile in the underworld claims to the higher power were being made as Sienna worked her way up to the top with Zankou.)**

_**So what do you know, Coop and Cole are brothers! You can tell with the similar names... Hope you enjoyed this chapter! watch?v=RPcSgRzHx84 New and improved opening**_


	8. SEVEN Tug of Warren

Chapter SEVEN Tug of Warren

(Cole, Phoebe, Coop, Warren and Astrid were up in the attic of the Halliwell Manner as Coop was explaining the 'love quest' to Warren)

**Warren:** Why do I have to do this?

**Phoebe:** It'll help you fight Evil, if you get rid of your inner demons first, won't it Cole?

**Cole:** Yeah I learnt from that mistake pretty fast.

**Coop:** So, I'll take you on the quest we should see your past first and then your parents it makes perfect sense along the way it releases a lot of energy as well.

**Astrid:** And the sister's will be, guarding you in case of a demon attack, me and dad are going down to the underworld to take out a few to eliminate problems when you return.

**Cole:** Family outing (Cole smirked, Phoebe rolled her eyes at him)

**Warren:** Fine, But the sources power's still exist inside of me, how are we going to get them out without killing me?

**Phoebe:** We'll figure Something out we always do.

**Coop:** Are we ready?

**Warren:** I'm ready

(Cole gave a nod of approval at his brother, and then he and his son disappeared into the heart shaped beam, and Cole and Astrid shimmered out ready to take out some demons.)

_***Roll title sequence***_

**SCENE BREAK**

Meanwhile across town Charlie Matthews-Halliwell was walking with Melinda and Prudence II trying to find a demon.

**Prudence II: **He's gotta be around here somewhere I swear I saw him, in a premonition...

**Charlie:** Sometimes premonitions aren't that reliable anyways.

(There was a loud scream that led down an alleyway Melinda, Charlie and Prudence headed down the alley where the scream was only to find out it was there other cousin Patty II covered in slim and they saw the demon. Melinda blasted the demon with her mother's explosion power and it splattered everywhere)

**Patty II:** What did you do that for!

**Melinda:** Um it's a demon, we kill demons and save innocents,

**Patty II:** I was trying to capture it for information for gods sake... Chris is gonna be pissed at you.

**Melinda:** Why? And I'm sure I can handle my older brother...

**Patty II:** We needed that demon for questioning now we're covered in his guts.

(The four turned to see Sienna around the corner with Billie)

**Sienna:** Eww. What happened to yous?

(Patty II folded her arms and turned away in disaproval)

**Patty II:** None of your concern thanks.

**Prudence II:** Patty!

**Charlie:** We're fine just demon hunting...

**Billie:** Hey that looks like the skabber demon we're after, did you vanquish him?

**Melinda:** Yeah I just did why?

**Billie:** They come back like nats. (A heard of them blinked in) like that ( and threw the charmed ones decedents into the bins, not that they were already in a mess, Billie managed to doge her and Sienna out of the way, and they were beginning to kick demon ass)

**SCENE BREAK**

(The air was dingy, the atmosphere was horrible, a crying toddler was at the centre of a vast land)

**Coop:** Where are we?

**Warren:** The waistland where, I was resurrected, Born here. unwanted.

**Coop: **This is horrible, I'm not sure I want too see this.

(The baby boy was crying, as the demon like snake was coming to grab him when his father appeared.)

**Past Cole:** WARREN! NOOOO (A sudden energy bolt hit the creature and it sucked back up into the ground, Cole picked up the brown haired little boy) It's alright son, I'll get you out of here, I promise.

**Coop:** He kept to his word.

**(****Warren just eyed Coop and watched his memories play out in front of him)**

**Past Cole: **Curse your mother for sending us, here. Me twice! We have to figure out a way back. Or that thing will get us.

**Little Warren: **Daddy? Why did Mommy send us to this bad place?

**Past Cole:** Because. I did a very bad thing and you suffered as a consequence of it... (Cole kissed little Warren on the forehead and carried on walking to high ground, searching for a way out. A swirl of golden light came before him, Cole instantly, protected Warren)

Who are you.

**Soucer:** I am a sourcer and I am here to offer you a deal lucky for you I'm a good sourcer.

SCENE BREAK

(Patty II, Melinda, Charlie, Prudence were all kicking demon ass along with Sienna and Billie, but getting tired off fighting them)

**Melinda**: Who's up for an escape? (Everyone, put there hands up and they all went round too, Charlie, who orbed them out, although Prudence beamed herself out)

**SCENE BREAK**

(Cole and Astrid stood watching the demons in the underworld, around the corner, making alliances to take out Warren.)

**Cole:** So Astrid, (He said with authority) you take out the ones on the right, and I take out the ones on the left?

**Astrid:** Works for me.

(Paige then orbed in Cole and Astrid both went shhh)

**Paige:** Sorry, I can't help my orbs, I figured you might need some help...

**Cole:** Nah we got it, we make quite a team, its our sport kicking demon butt.

**Paige:** That's ironic.

(Cole and Astrid appeared around the corner when they found fireballs being thrown at them, Paige threw a vanquishing potion at the demons, and they let out a scream. One of the Fireballs hit Cole on the bum and Astrid, doubled over laughing)

**Paige:** What! What, happened I missed it?

**Cole: **Nothing! (Cole frowned at his daughter laughing at him) Astrid! (She wouldn't stop so Cole decided to throw an energy ball at her direction she dogged it.

**Astrid:** I told you not to throw energy balls at me!

**Cole:** Stop laughing at me then! (They both then started laughing at each other, leaving Paige bemused.)

SCENE BREAK

(Warren and Coop were still watching the heartbreaking scene play out before them Coop felt sorry for both Cole and Warren at this stage. Warren was watching intensely as if trying to remember)

**Past Cole:** What Kind of Deal? What's the catch?

**Sourcer:** I can resurrect you and your son and get you out of this god for saken place, but you cannot see your son. Again, as it'll cost me too much and the charmed ones may come after me. And to make you stay low, I'm going to half resurrect you and fully resurrect your son.

**Past Cole:** So I can't see him? Not ever again? Where will he go?

**Sourcer:** I'll arrange something sufficient enough for the boy.

(Cole hesitated for a moment and decided weather or not to hand over his son, but what other options did he have? It was better than staying down here)

**Little Warren:** Daddy, don't make me go.

(Cole placed Warren down on the ground and knelt down next to him)

**Little Warren:** Daddy?

**Past Cole:** I'll only go away for a little while I promise. Be a good boy?

(Little Warren nodded and Past Cole kissed him on the cheek before handing him to the sourcer. Who held him in his arms. Warren himself felt light heartened towards his father but sour to his mother, he was confused but good and evil seamed to be out of the window at this point)

**Coop:** Warren, are you okay?

**Warren:** Fine... just confused that's all

**Coop:** It's expected come on show me something else.

(Coop and Warren arrived at a demon filled cage of Warren's childhood. Coop had to admit the place was dark, even for the underworld, maybe it wasn't even the underworld a very small baby was in the centre of the room surrounded by demons and powerful beings, like himself)

**Demon:** You can't touch him, he'll defend himself

**Little Warren:** I want my daddy,

**Demon 1:** Who's his dad?

**Sourcer:** Charmed ones decedent of Phoebe Halliwell and his Father Cole Turner the ex source.

**Demon 2:** Which means?

**Demon:** He's the heir to the source idiot we'd be the most powerful demons in the underworld with him.

**Little Warren:** My daddy will vanqu-eished all off you!

(The demons laughed at Warren who sat down in the cage they had put him in,)

**Demon 1:** You can't even say the word!

(Little Warren seamed to slouched even more in his position Little Warren decided too, stand his ground) **Little Warren:** He will! He'll kill you all or I will he said I'm destined for great things! (Little Warren, generated an energy ball but it bounced back and hit him)

**Coop:** Demons are even mean to little kids.

**Warren:** At least I know dad, wasn't in on it before, why didn't he just tell me?

**Coop:** (Coop shrugged his arms) Um... Maybe he just couldn't bring himself to do it, or thought you wouldn't believe him I mean with his track record.

SCENE BREAK

**Paige:** Eww, I'm covered in slime,! (Paige orbed back to the penthouse with Cole and Astrid who were both covered in slimmed)

**Cole:** Yeah that's the skabber demons for you.

**Paige:** I'm orbing back to the manner, so I can get a shower. (Paige then orbed out as Zankou shimmered in)

**Zankou:** I see you've been taking out my demon friends,

**Astrid:** Someone had too! You sent them after my brother, he doesn't want to be heir to the source.

**Zankou:** It doesn't matter what he wants, it just matters what's right for good and evil, keeping the balance, evil would finally be winning. Even with you on our side.

**Astrid:** Don't listen to him, you don't want to be on their side again.

(Zankou, generated a fireball and sent Cole and Astrid flying through the windows off the penthouse and shimmered off)

**Astrid:** We really need to vanquish him!

**Cole:** Agreed... come on let's go and clean up and get back to the manner.

**SCENE BREAK**

**(Coop and Warren watched a Younger Warren slaughtering innocents with his demon minions)**

**Warren: **How can I be good if I killed people?

**Coop:** We can help you with that, your dad's killed people and he's sort of good now but you'll be better than him.

(Coop and Warren were at the Penthouse about four or five years ago from present day time, when Past Warren started attacking, Past Astrid and Past Cole along with his Demon friends)

**Past Warren:** Move back in here not very wise, Belthazor. You knew I'd find you eventually.

**Past Cole:** Yeah I knew that, Just calm down, Astrid's hurt.

(Astrid was holding her bloody head, Warren turned to Coop and shook his head)

**Warren:** This is the last time I ever saw them, until now.

**Past Warren:** Demons don't Calm down, they eleminate the threat and you are one! (Past Warren generated a fireball he was about to throw it at Cole when a ring of fire was surrounding him) LET ME GO GOD DAMN IT!

**Past Astrid:** You nearly killed him! Why shouldn't I kill, you right now? He's the only family We've got in case you haven't noticed oh wait you haven't because your always in the bloody underworld!

**Past Cole:** STOP IT BOTH OF YOU PUT IT OUT! NOW! (Astrid obeyed her father and put out the ring of fire around Warren, who threw himself into Cole and started strangling him. Astrid unsure of what to do grabbed a lamp and hit Warren over the head with hit, Warren fell over, and shimmered out)

**Warren:** I wanna go back now.

**Coop:** Are you sure what about your parent's love affair don't you want to see that?

(Warren shook his head, he could tell that Warren was angry and decided to go charging in the manner)

**Coop:** Warren think about this!

(As Patty II, Pruedence II, Melinda and Charlie had finished vanquishing the demons as well as Cole and Astrid everyone was at the manner when Warren came charging in)

**Phoebe:** Wow that was quick.

**Coop:** Yeah, baby there's been a change of plan I would brace yourself.

(Cole went flying through the foyer of the Halliwell manner on the table, and everyone jumped back)

**Leo:** Not the table again!

**Astrid:** Warren! (Warren was punching the daylights out of Cole, and was winning, Cole managed to seize Warren underneath him)

**Cole:** Little help anyone?

**Warren:** You left me!

**Cole:** I had no choice, would you had rather stayed their? we'd still be their now, or even more dead than we were.

**Charlie** (Whispered to her older cousin Melinda): Where were they?

**Melinda:** Demonic waistland.

**Warren:** I would have rather stayed there than with the demons all this time, it made me into this, you let that man take me and turn me evil.

**Phoebe: **What man?

**Cole:** A sourcer, came to me, and offered me a deal and I took it alright,

**Phoebe:** You let our son... GO OFF WITH A SOURCER!

**Cole:** I had no choice you vanquished both of us and that thing was going to eat us.!

(Warren pushed Cole off him, and shook his head in disbelief he threw a fireball at the wall in anger)

**Warren:** You could have found another way you did before!

**Cole:** I took this one because I didn't think I'd get another option, Warren, I didn't know he was going to turn you evil. I couldn't break the deal because he could have killed me and where would have that left you. Then I discovered Astrid, that was another story on its own. I didn't know what else to do, I was out off options, which was why the sourcer came to me.

**Warren:** You still left me with him, on my own. I waited for you to come and you never came. Your (Warren points at Phoebe) just as bad, you didn't come either, you both left me to die in a demon cave.

**Cole:** (Shook his head, all the Halliwell's seamed to have made themselves scars, it was only Warren, Phoebe, Cole and Astrid in the room) He wasn't going to kill you. I knew that... I didn't know what to do, I just wanted you to have a life.

**Phoebe:** And, I had to get rid of my baby it was corrupting me and stopping my legacy. I wanted you so badly to be good but it wasn't meant to be.

**Warren:** Well I'm still disrupting you now aren't I? All of you I should just go, not like anyone wants me anyway.

**Astrid, Phoebe, Cole:** NOOO!

**Astrid:** Warren don't go, your still my brother, I want you back so badly more than anything in the world.

**Cole:** We can make this work, me and Phoebe did want you, just we couldn't not then it wasn't the right time, I did some terrible things, but now is the right time.

**Phoebe:** Exactly, we can make it work, you have your uncle Coop as well, ugh I still find that weird, and your half brother and sisters.

**Warren:** But what about my source powers? I want rid of them.

**Phoebe:** We've come up with a solution for that don't you worry, we can vanquish your demon side like we did with your dad, and you'll just be a witch like me. Astrid we could do that for you?

**Astrid:** I don't think my powers are that much of a temptation I'm not heir to the source or anything.

**Warren: **But it didn't work on, dad he still got vanquished.

**Cole:** I was pure evil back then, and I'm sure you're not, just a little bit angry...

(Piper walked in along with Paige and Prue) **Piper:** I've got the crystals.

**Coop:** We won't kill you, we'd never do that.

(Warren nodded, and walked in the empty space his cousins stood at the doorway of the living room, Phoebe stood by her sisters)

**Charlie:** Crystals circle! (She orbed the crystals into the circle, and it formed a light blue, Warren was a little scared, Phoebe could sense it with her empathy powers.)

**Piper:** Prudence, Penelope, Patricia.

**Phoebe:** Astrid, Helena, Lorna and Grace

**Paige and Prue:** These Halliwell witches, stand strong beside us

**Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige:** Now vanquish this evil from time and space!

(The chandler glowed a bright blue and everyone had to cover their eyes. The cage exploded into fire, in on its self, everyone heard a scream from Warren but at the end he was safely in a shield.)

**Phoebe:** Warren! Are you okay?

**Warren:** I think, I'm still here.

**Cole:** Did it work?

(Warren, tried to throw an energy ball but nothing he tried to shimmer but he couldn't he smiled and jumped in the air)

**Warren:** I'm just a witch now!

**Prue:** There's no harm in that,

(Astrid hugged Warren)

**Melinda:** You've gotta teach me that spell, maybe we could use it on Zankou...

**Piper:** Possibly, but not yet come on I think this is a celebration for new beginnings.

_**And they all went out to meet the others at P3 for a celebration...**_


	9. EIGHT Resurrection

Chapter Eight Resurrection

(Zankou grouped the latest of his minions together since he had vanquished the last few, he decided to stop since needing this plan to work more than anything.)

**Zankou:** They vanquished the sources powers so we can't use them even if we tried.

**Sienna:** Parker, is willing to help us, we only need part of the magic from the Halliwell line and you have the olcomist to say the spell. Parker will do it even if we force her too.

(Cole stood in the room off his former job, with is son he'd just got his old job back)

**Warren:** I'm not working for you no way.

**Cole:** Work with me not for me. Astrid has school all the time, you'll have nothing to do it'll be the perfect opportunity)

**Warren:** I could go to magic school and help Uncle Leo out,

**Cole:** Maybe that's a better idea. Why don't you head on over for your lesson's with Billie.

**Warren:** Ugh they are so boring.

**Cole:** She has the pretty much the same power's as you it makes perfect since. Off you go.

(Warren rolled his eyes but followed his fathers wishes)

(Meanwhile Sienna was trying to manipulate Parker at the manner whilst Wyatt was there)

**Sienna:** So where is everyone today?

**Parker:** Work, School, demon hunting, matchmaking the list goes on really. Aren't you meant to be with a charge Wyatt?

**Wyatt:** I'm not a whitelighter that's Chris. (They were interrupted as Warren, projected in)

**Warren:** Never done that before. Wow.

**Billie:** Hey you did it, come on... let's practice some more, remember practice makes perfect.

(Warren rolled his eyes and smiled at the three in the kitchen then headed with Billie upstairs)

**SCENE BREAK**

**Parker: **I can't believe you kidnapped me!

**Sienna: **Just to resurrect, Christy. My sister... come on you've got your half brother back.

**Parker:** We're in the underworld, my mom and dad are so gonna kill me when they find out! And if I work with Zankou, I can't believe you betrayed us.

**Sienna: **I just needed your help okay, your the only one I can trust. And besides your uncle will be pleased your in the underworld.

(They walked into the centre of the cave where Zankou was standing with the olcomist, Parker hesitated and glared at Zankou before walking by Sienna)

SCENE BREAK

Meanwhile back at the Coop residents Phoebe was looking for Parker.

**Phoebe:** Peter, Prue have any of you seen, Parker?

**Peter:** Not since she left with Sienna.

**Prue II:** They're probably out demon hunting mom, I wouldn't worry.

**Phoebe:** Yeah well your sister can be a little reckless

SCENE BREAK

(Sienna, Parker, Zankou and the olcomist were all ready too resurrect Christy)

**Zankou:** Do you have the spell so you can enhance it?

**Parker:** Yeah I've got it.

(Out came, Melinda, Wyatt, Chris and Alex from the corner, )

**Melinda:** Parker!

**Zankou:** Say the spell come on!

**Sienna and Parker:** Power of the witches rise course unseen across the skies come to us we call you near come to us and settle here, blood to blood return to me. Blood to blood I summon thee. (Parker and Sienna put their blood in the pot of the middle of the table and activated the potion and the olcomist, and Zankou with their powers combined activated it. Everyone watched as a bright light appeared, they stood back and ground shook. And Christy appeared on the floor.).

**Parker:** I can't believe I just did that.

**Wyatt:** Neither can I,

**Christy:** Explain yourselves.!

**Sienna:** We resurrected you your back at long last remember me? Sienna, your long lost sister?

**Christy:** Of course! Billie killed me!

**Chris:** come on we better go, before they turn on us (Chris and Wyatt orbed out helping Melinda along with Alex)

**Sienna:** As if were discussing anything with you Parker! (Using her telekinesis power she threw Parker across the room (Parker quickly beamed out)

**Zankou:** Stupid cupids.

SCENE BREAK

Back at the Halliwell Manner, Cole was watching Warren trying to master his powers with Billie and Astrid.

**Warren:** I can't concentrate with all yous here, (Wyatt came storming in interrupting) SERIOUSLY. He then managed to blow the sofa up with his mind.

**Astrid:** I'll put that out. (Astrid goes to put out the fire.)

**Wyatt:** Cole I really need to talk to you... (Cole frowns but follows Wyatt out of the room) Christy's back (Cole froze he knew him and Christy didn't actually do anything but the fact that she was Astrid's mother could jeopardise everything)

**Cole:** Christy? As in the mother of my daughter? (Wyatt nodded)

**Astrid:** Mom's back! Where is she? let me go and see her... I've never met her before actually well everything's worth a shot

**Cole:** Are you insane, I'm not going to let you go she's crazy.

**Astrid:** That's an understatement coming from you.

**Cole:** I may have had my moments, but she was raised by demons, and she's going to be really angry Astrid. From the Triad.

(Billie Warren , Phoebe, Piper and Paige heard all the arguing and came up)

**Piper:** What's going on?

**Wyatt: **Christy's back, and guess who helped resurrected her

**Billie:** Christy?!

**Phoebe:** Who resurrected her?

**Wyatt:** Zankou, Sienna and Parker

**Phoebe: **Parker! Ugh Coop! (Coop then beams in)

**Coop:** What's up honey? (Cole roles his eyes at the two)

**Phoebe:** We have to get our daughter, Parker from the underworld, she helped resurrect Christy.

**Cole:** Yeah thanks for that!

**Coop:** It's not like we can control, what she does and doesn't do!

**Cole:** Yeah well your meant too your her father.

**Warren:** What so your just here to control me and Astrid?

**Cole:** No... I'm just annoyed they're not responsible enough to control their own daughters magic!

**Paige:** They couldn't help it, it was Parkers decision not theirs. Let's just vanquish Zankou and the olcomist we have Prue so we have a stronger power now.

**Piper:** Paige is right, we need to vanquish Zankou.

**Paige:** I'll get Prue

(Paige orbed out)

**Piper:** I suggest you get everyone and all of you wait this out at magic school...

**Cole:** Of course, I don't want to do anything to jeopardise there safety (The three of them shimmered out to get to magic school)

**Wyatt:** I'll get Melinda and Chris, and then Charlie, Pandora, Henry and Rose and dad will already be there (Wyatt orbed out)

**Phoebe:** Honey, go and get Peter and Prue. I'll deal with Parker

**Coop:** Are you kidding me? No way, am I leaving you and Parker in the underworld on your own.

**Phoebe:** Fine. Just tell, Prue and Peter to go to magic school, and I think Paige will be dealing with Alex and Patty.

(Coop then beamed out.)

**Billie:** We better make a vanquishing potion for Zankou I want to give Christy another chance she was really corrupt back then but I think we can really help her now.

**Piper:** Well she's your sister Billie not ours

(Back in the underworld Coop and Phoebe had turned up)

**Parker:** Mom, Dad! What are you doing here?

**Phoebe:** Are you crazy, if the elders punish you for this that's your fault not anybody else's!

**Parker:** She tricked me! (Parker pointed to Sienna.)

**Coop:** I find that hard to believe...

(Zankou, Christy and Sienna came round the corner. Zankou threw all three of them across the floor and Paige orbed in with Prue and Piper)

**Parker: **(Parker holds up her hand and Freezes Zankou's blood with her Cyrkonisis power so he's frozen still) No one messes with me!

**Piper:** We might not need the Crystals now.

**Paige: **Still for insurance... (Coop, transports the Crystals around Zankou forming a cage, Zankou yells)

**Zankou:** Attack them fouls. (Sienna goes to move the circle, but Piper goes to explode her and she screams being vanquished, Christy comes around the corner horrified.)

**Christy:** NOOOOO! WHAT DID YOU DO!

**Paige: **She was an evil Bi...I mean Witch... look you don't like us we don't like you but Billie needs you and Astrid, so come with us its far better down here.

**(**Christy hesitated before going to Paige.)

**Coop:** Say the spell god damn it.

**Prue, Paige, Phoebe, Piper:** Demon of the night your two strong for this light, The magic we have now will redeem you from the light and vanquished forever from time and space.

(The floor broke up into tiny pieces and Zankou was incinerated through the floor).

**Prue:** Okay who wrote that spell?

**Paige:** (Puts her hand up timidly) I did

**Prue:** You need to work on your spell writing skills.

**Phoebe: **It was very... religious. Faithful.

**Parker:** Still it was cool though, I wish I could do magic like that.

**Piper:** Well I think you can I mean you resurrected someone today, that's not a walk in the park.

**Phoebe:** Yeah don't underestimate yourself

(Everyone was now back at the manner, as Wyatt had sensed everything was okay)

**Leo:** You vanquished, Zankou?

**Piper:** Yeah we did, I guess the spell was strong enough

**Christy:** Or the Power of four.

**(Billie heard Christy's voice and ran in and hugged her.)**

**Billie: **I can't believe it's really you.

**Christy**: Let's just put everything behind us. We don't want another ultimate battle.

**Paige: **I couldn't agree more.

(An elder orbed down startling everyone interrupting the reunion.)

**Leo:** Krista, What are you doing here?

**Krista:** Parker has broken a methodical rule and used her powers to help evil, she must be punished.

**Coop:** Yeah by me and Phoebe.

**Krista:** No by the magical community... she could have started a huge war, if you hadn't have stopped her. She will be stripped of her powers for now until she can use them responsibly, because this isn't just the one occasion.

**Parker:** NO! How am I supposed to protect myself and kick demon but and...-

**Krista:** And magically make the dishes disappear or magically do your homework?

**Phoebe:** I didn't know she was doing that?!

**Krista:** No you didn't, which is why she will learn this way like you did, and she will still be able to use her cupid powers, but that is all.

(Krista orbed out, Parker turned to Phoebe and Coop)

**Phoebe:** WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING!

**Parker:** It was just some shortcuts I'm sorry!

**Coop:** We'll talk about this later. come on let's go.

(Parker groaned as they beamed out... along with Prue II and Peter A few hours later. Christy was now with Astrid and Cole at the Penthouse.)

**Christy:** I want to make this work

**Cole:** Yeah well I don't! Your too young, the triad, what they did was... so cruel to us making a baby but she's here now and she might as well be my responsibility.

**Astrid:** I'm so flattered, Dad.

**Christy:** I just want too... be able to see her that's all. And spend time with her... and build a relationship with her like you've got.

**Cole:** I'm not sure

**Astrid:** DAD!

**Cole: **We don't know how long your going to be around and I don't want, Astrid getting hurt by you.

**Christy:** I'm not going to go after the charmed ones again, for sure... That was the Triad not me!

**Cole:** Just go!

**Astrid:** Dad please...

**Christy:** I'll go for now. (Christy walked out of the penthouse, Astrid shook her head at Cole and slammed her bedroom door shut)

_**Yay Zankou, is vanquished and Sienna! Now Christy's back stay tuned for more updates.**_


	10. NINE Pandora's box Vol 2

CHAPTER NINE Pandora's box VOL 2

(At Paige and Henry's house, Pandora, Charlie and Rose were watching TV whilst their parents were out when there was a knock on the door.)

**Pandora:** Oh don't you get up then (Pandora rolled her eyes at her sister's and went to answer the door a blonde girl was at the door)

**Hope:** Pandora Matthews Halliwell?

**Pandora:** Um how do you know my name?

**Hope:** That doesn't matter, the important thing is, I'm here, this is Pandora's box and it needs you. (Hope barged in as Charlie and Rose came out to see what was happening.

**Pandora:** Oh thanks for playing this joke on me guys! Pandora's box really Wyatt! Chris!

**Hope:** It's no joke, your the next guardian.

**Charlie:** She's right, The charmed ones encountered it, years ago. You'd better listen.

**Pandora:** I'm just a kid I can't look after that thing!

**Rose:** You have too! If it's your destiny. (Paige then orbed in with Henry)

**Paige:** Hey...ladies what's going on? (She looked and frowned at Hope and the box.

**Hope:** Pandora is the next guardian of the box and we don't have much time.

**Henry:** Your kidding as in, Pandora's box!

**Pandora:** Shut up dad!

**Paige:** We'd better get, you two and the box to magic school whist we figure this out.

(Paige's eyes went wide when a demon came whizzing in, and threw Hope across the room and snatched the box)

**Charlie:** Pandora's box! (It was no use,) Knife! (Charlie orbed the knife from the kitchen into the demon incinerating her the box fell and Paige lunged for it just in time)

**Hope:** The box is immune to your powers, only Pandora can control the box now

They'll be more coming. Demons they want it because somebody's re organising the underworld.

**Paige:** Come on we best get you two to magic school. (Paige orbed Hope and Pandora, with the box to magic school).

*Roll title sequence*

Meanwhile Astrid and Jamie were having a breakfast date, across town.

**Jamie: **I get the feeling your dad doesn't like me.

**Astrid:** He doesn't like most people. I wouldn't worry, but your a whitelighter so he especially doesn't like you he's good but not that good.

(Undercover, Cole was watching Jamie and Astrid having lunch at Piper's restaurant)

**Piper:** Wow Cole, this is a new low spying on your daughter. At my restaurant.

(Jamie had just spotted Cole and Piper)

**Jamie:** Isn't that your dad?

**Astrid:** For gods sake (Astrid walks on over to Cole and tips his water all down him, Piper freezes the restaurant).

**Cole:** What the hell are you doing?! (He yells angrily)

**Astrid:** You were spying on me! How dare you, I could easily vanquish your ass would you like that?

**Cole:** I'd like to see you try (He smirks, Astrid generates an energy ball Cole does the same. Piper explodes the sauce it splatters everywhere just missing Astrid and Cole)

**Piper:** There will be no vanquishing or Fireball throwing or spying at my restaurant Cole get out, and leave Astrid in piece.

**Astrid:** Thank you it's a invalidation of my human rights.

**Cole:** Non human.

**Piper:** Go! (Cole shimmers out, and Piper nods at her before getting back to her date)

**Jamie:** That was a commotion.

**Astrid:** My dad trying to ruin my life...

**Jamie:** I think it's sweet him looking out for you but I am your Whitelighter, that's my job.

**Astrid:** Your my friend too! and that's his problem, he thinks it's just his problem.

**Jamie:** I have to go one of my charges need me... how about we finish this over dinner?

(Piper over hearing the conversation comes over)

**Piper:** Yeah you two can get a discount, family members, practically anyway

**Astrid:** Or free? (Astrid tries to persuade her with a cute smile)

**Piper:** Nice try, (Jamie pays the check and then quickly orbs out and Melinda walks over carrying a tray of empty plates).

**Melinda:** Nice guy, he's very cute.

**Astrid:** Shame he's so busy and I don't think the elders will like it him being a whitelighter me being half demon. And a witch.

**Piper:** Well it didn't stop my mom, having Paige, it didn't stop me marrying Leo and having my three kids, so don't let them stop you whatever you do.

**Astrid:** Thanks but I've gotta go, talk to my dad.

SCENE BREAK.

(Pandora was waiting impatiently at magic school with Henry when Paige orbed in)

**Paige:** I checked with the elders there's nothing you can do about it.

**Pandora:** summon an angel of destiny then! Mom, I can't be a guardian of that box I want to actually have a life.

**Henry:** It won't take over your whole life, that's exaggerating.

**Hope:** No I don't think she is. But you are the next guardian.

**Leo:** Everything alright? (Leo walks in, dressed in robes Wyatt carrying books behind him.

**Paige:** Not exactly.

**Pandora:** I have to look after, stupid Pandora's box. Why me, was this your idea? (She looks accusingly at Wyatt who puts his hands up innocently)

**Wyatt:** Why do you always assume it was me?!

**Pandora:** Do I really need to answer that question, how about when we were kids and all the pranks you used to play on me like hide and seek and never finding me. And turning me into a toad!

**Wyatt:** Aunt Phoebe turned her boss person into a pig!

**Paige:** Alright you two shut up, Pandora this wasn't Wyatt okay, Hope needs to teach you about the box okay so you'd better listen weather you like it or not.

**Pandora:** I already know about Pandora's stupid box, I read it in the book of shadows.

**Leo:** You still need to listen though... Hope's experiences could help you guard the box.

**Paige:** Will you watch them, I need to go to the elders then to my sisters someone is trying to re organise the underworld apparently.

**Wyatt:** I can do that for you, Aunt Paige, do you have any leads?

**Paige:** I'd better go, because me and my sisters are going to do some investigating.

**Henry:** I think I'll stay here... see how this plays out... (Pandora rolled her eyes at how insensitive her dad, can be to a magical situation but then again he is a mortal. She hit him multiple times Henry stood up saying ow multiple times) OW!

**Paige:** Pandora that's enough Henry, you can stay if your not going to be an ass about it.

(Meanwhile Cole was at the manner with Christy, when Astrid barged in,)

**Astrid:** How dare you do that too me! (Christy looked a little startled, but gave her a light smile.)

**Cole:** I did it with good a intension. He could be a demon!

**Astrid:** Dad, he's a whitelighter! I think your looking at yourself in the mirror waay too much. Get a reality check.

**Christy:** Why what did he do wrong?

**Astrid:** He was spying on me. Whilst I was on a date and for gods sakes you could off used an invisibility shield or something. I mean seriously amateur.

**Cole: **I wanted him to notice me otherwise I would have, now stop being so rude.

**Astrid: **Fine me and Jamie, are going out for dinner tonight and your not tagging along.

**Christy:** We could go shopping together pick out a few outfits? (Cole smirked a little bit, and Astrid hit him.) What?

**Cole:** Astrid hates, shopping she despises it

**Christy:** Oh your the tomboyish type girl then?

**Astrid:** No I just don't care for things, I wear whatever. And since demons are always attacking. But I'll come just because it's you.

**Cole:** I'll tag along, I'll be paying for it I suppose.

SCENE BREAK,

(Up in the attic, Paige, Prue, Piper and Phoebe were with Warren discussing the new reorganising of the underworld)

**Warren: **Are you crazy! I can't go down there! They'll kill me in a second... I betrayed them.

**Phoebe:** It's a big ask I know but Paige can orb us down there we just want to see who is trying to reorganise the underworld, and your the only previous demon we know.

**Warren:** Duh Dad is a demon it's more safer for him to go down!

**Phoebe:** Maybe he's right... (Phoebe, turns to Prue, Paige and Piper)

**Piper:** But he has closer connections... than Cole,

(They were interrupted by, Pandora, orbing through the room, and being thrown across by a demon with an X on the side of his face,)

**Demon Danica: **Warren?

**Warren:** Danica!

**Demon Danica: **(Danica diverts her distraction) HAND IT OVER! (She shouts across to Pandora, as Paige is helping her up. Pandora, holds up her hands and creates a rush of wind throwing Demon Danica into the air, she quickly shimmers away)

**Pandora:** Wait yous know each other... (Henry comes in with the help of Wyatt from magic school)

**Henry:** Pandora! You're okay! (He rushes to hug her but ends up squishing her)

**Prue:** Well? (Turning to Warren)

**Warren:** She was the ex, queen of evil... (Phoebe gasped, and Cole shimmered in)

**Cole:** I sensed you were in trouble. (He turns to Warren)

**Phoebe:** Yeah with me maybe! You married that demon!

**Warren:** I was the source of all evil!

**Cole:** (Cole looked bemused for a second) Oooooh Danica.

**Phoebe:** Wait you knew? (Phoebe, looks at him angrily)

**Cole:** I didn't think she'd be a problem, what has she done?

**Hope:** She's after Pandora's box... (Cole looks at Pandora and smirks at her Henry laughs too)

**Pandora:** Okay shut up, both of you, or I will vanquish both of you.

**Cole:** I doubt you would vanquish me

**Paige:** She would on my instruction. But we have to find this...Dan- (She was interrupted as Danica came in with a darklighter and took Pandora and stabbed Pandora with an arrow, Piper used her exploding power, but Danica seamed to be immune and Cole tried throwing energy balls but she had a shield, and they shimmered away with Pandora and the box) PANDORA!

**Henry:** What are we going to do?! She's going to die!

**Warren:** I know Danica's old hang out, take me with you and you can find your daughter.

**Piper:** Whoa your not going yet, and Henry, your staying put you have no powers to protect yourself. I think we need to re-plan this

**Paige:** Like hell we are Piper!

**Phoebe:** Paige I don't want another dead sister, so instead of arguing let's make a vanquishing potion and you (points at Warren) can tell us what we need.

Scene break.

(Pandora was lying on the floor, with an arrow sticking out of her chest bleeding uncontrollably Danica gave her a hard kick)

**Demon Aroa:** You've got it this will impress our new leader, we should open it! (He easily goes to open it but Danica slaps his hand away.)

**Demon Danica:** Hell no! If we are going to be rewarded for our efforts then we should leave the box intact.

(Pandora gave out a moan, before, Paige, Prue, Piper, Cole and Warren showed up)

**Paige:** Alright bitch we've busted your ass now

**Pandora:** Mo-m

**Paige:** I'll be with you in a moment honey,

**Demon Danica:** Oh look its the traitor, our new leader will be so much more superior than any off you two will ever be. (She looks at Cole and Warren)

**Prue:** And who's that then, you'll tell us if you want to live.

(Paige goes down with Cole and he pulls the arrow out, Pandora withers in pain and shakes, Paige nods Cole and starts to heal her daughter)

**Demon Danica:** You'll kill us anyway

(Demon Aroa throws an energy ball but Prue bounces it with her telekinesis power getting bored of the conversation, he screams as he is incinerated. Warren throws the potion at Danica she screams as her flesh burns from the inside out and she explodes)

**Warren:** Lower level demon. But smart which is why she was able to get into magic school.

(Pandora as sat up against the wall still in shock from the darklighter arrow, Hope hands Pandora the box,)

**Hope:** You'll make a great guardian... It's time for my new destiny (She then appears in gold and white robes like an elder... and orbs up into the havens)

**Paige:** Is she an Elder now?

**Phoebe:** Yeah, I think so but we'll find out in our next meeting hey Paige.

**Piper:** I keep forgetting you two are elders, Your down here an awful lot.

**Paige:** The elders know were doing our part down here raising the next generation and vanquishing demons (Paige shrugs)

**Cole: **We should get out off here.

(Paige orbs her sister's and her daughter away whilst Cole shimmers away, and Warren uses his projection power)

(Meanwhile Jamie and Astrid had just finished their dinner date at Piper's restaurant)

**Jamie:** I'd like to do this again some time (he smiles at Astrid passionately)

**Astrid:** Me too (And they kissed passionately on the lips)

SCENE BREAK

**Henry:** (Waiting with Charlie and Rose) Pandora! (he runs and hugs her.)

**Pandora:** Dad! (She goes and hugs him)

**Paige:** Now Pandora whatever you do, Do not open that box.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER, MORE TO COME ABOUT THE OTHER CHARACTERS SUCH AS PATTY AND ALEX, AND PRUE AND PETER! **


	11. TEN DEMON OF THE WIND

DEMON OF THE WIND

(Astrid and Jamie were now at the penthouse making out, very intimately after three successful dates)

**Jamie:** What if your dad walks in? And we're you know...having...sex

**Astrid:** He can't stop me I am an adult now... (Astrid leans in and kisses Jamie passionately on the lips)

(A few hours later, her and Jamie were laying in bed together and Jamie was kissing Astrid, Cole burst through the door)

**Cole:** What the hell are you doing! She's just a child!

**Astrid**: I'm not a child! Dad get the hell out off my room! (She throws an energy ball and he doges it, but then marches up to Jamie, who orbs out) DAD! UGH!

**Cole:** This is my house, and you two are not doing that again here, do you know what the elders would do if they found out a demon was screwing a whitelighter?

**Astrid:** I don't care! Stop treating me like a kid.

**Cole:** Stop acting like one, and don't you dare use your powers against me ever again! (Cole looks around suspiciously.)

**Astrid:** What?

**Cole:** Nothing. that seamed relatively normal, lets never speak off this again... (with that Cole leaves Astrid)

Scene break

(At Prue and Andy's house, Alex and Andy were playing video games whilst Patty and Prue were bonding as Prue was helping Patty with their astral projection power)

**Prue:** Almost got it, Patty come on (Patty was concentrating hard to use her telekinesis power in her astral self and she squinted her eyes really tight and threw her hand hard the object threw across the room. They transported back into their normal bodies and gasped frightening Andy)

**Andy:** I wish you wouldn't do that!

**Patty II:** I used my powers in my astral self ha! take that Alex,

**Alex:** It was the elders that said you'd never achieve it not me...

**Andy:** Well why don't you do that orbing thing you do and go up there and tell them never to underestimate my daughter.

**Prue:** It's just orbing not an orbing thing... (Prue rolls her eyes)

( Piper was cleaning up yet after another demon attack. Billie and Christy were helping her clear the wooden table)

**Billie:** Man that demon was scary looking

**Piper:** Shax. Paige! (Paige orbs in) We have a witchy situation...

**Paige:** Yikes, I can see that

**Piper:** Shax just attacked us we need Phoebe.

**Paige:** Shax? As in the demon that killed Prue, Shax... Piper we vanquished him.

**Piper:** Yeah and now he's back and crashed into the foyer.

**Christy:** He had a very possessed face, look here, he is in the book of shadows. (Christy holds up the book) The sources assassin?

**Paige:** When the source was alive. I'll go and get Phoebe and Prue

**Piper:** NO! Don't tell Prue about this it'll freak her out he killed her, we'll just have to work with the power of three...

**Billie:** We can help too.

**Paige:** Alright I'll just get Phoebe, maybe we should persuade Prue to go to magic school..

(Prue then walked in the foyer.)

**Piper:** Prue! (Acting awkwardly surprised.)

**Prue:** Ugh I hate stupid Elders.

**Paige:** Um helloooo...

**Prue:** Except you and Phoebe...

**Wyatt:** Dad wants your help at magic school Aunt Prue... (Eyes Phoebe)

**Prue:** Okay, then? I'll guess I'll see you later guys.

(Wyatt orbed out with Prue, just as Cole shimmered in)

**Paige:** You know you don't have the right to do that just because your alive again and sort of goodish...

**Cole:** You think I'm good? Finally after how many years?!

**Paige:** I can sense good in you, can't we Phoebe as elders.

**Phoebe:** Of course, but Paige is right, you can't just shimmer on in here what do you want Cole?

**Cole:** Well I sensed trouble so I came to check it out, for my children's safety and yours.

**Phoebe:** Mine? I have Coop for that,

**Cole:** Your the mother of my child, he'd be devastated if you'd die.

**Christy:** As am I.

**Cole:** Yes by evil not by choice, just to make that clear. Anyway why are you holding the book open at Shax's page?

**Billie:** He crashed into the lounge.

**Cole:** I doubt that, they vanquished him- (Piper Interrupts Cole)

**Piper:** It appears he is back, now why don't you get Warren and see if he can go to the underworld for some information, now normally I wouldn't ask but this is Prue for gods sake. He might be able to trick his ex demon buddies he's back on their side to give him information. Cole I suggest you go with him.

**Phoebe:** I'll come. too.

**Paige:** Um Phoebe, I don't think that's a good idea were elders and they'll try to steal our powers.

**Cole:** She's right

**Christy:** Well I can go, they'll think I'm evil too right?

**Billie:** No way Christy...

**Piper:** Actually she's right, Christy, you can go with Cole and Warren. Paige and Phoebe go and check with your buddies up there and I will check the book with Billie for some vanquishing potions as well as a new spell. We need to find out how he came back in the first place.

(Warren projects in)

**Warren:** It appears I have been summoned.

**Cole:** I'll tell you on the way

(Peter, then beams in)

**Peter:** Mom - what are they doing here?

**Warren:** I'm her son and your cousin and half brother.

**Phoebe:** Peter don't be soo rude.

**Peter: **I'm looking for dad but maybe I'm with the wrong family...

**Phoebe:** Peter... (Peter beams out.) Let's do this. (Her and Paige orb up and Cole and Warren with Christy Shimmer down to the underworld)

SCENE BREAK

Meanwhile Patty II and Alex were still at there own home with Melinda and Chris, Andy seamed to have disappeared somewhere.

**Melinda:** Where's your dad?

**Patty II:** Maybe he has work to do or something...

**Chris:** Guys don't you feel that breeze its very cold like supernaturally cold,

**Alex:** Yeah I feel it too. WAIT GET BACK NOW!

(Suddenly, Shax came crashing through the house and all four of them flew across the room)

**Melinda:** Oh my god, isn't that...

(Piper, Phoebe and Paige orbed into the room)

**Piper:** Melinda get back now, you two, Alex, Chris... Chris orb them out

(Chris orbs Melinda out and Alex orbs Patty out. Shax throws an energy ball at the three)

**Phoebe:** Energy ball! (She dodges the energy ball and Shax disappears and then reappears.

**Shax:** Time to finish the job

**Piper:** you wish, (Piper blasts him but Shax disappears and reappears) You've got nothing I'll be back. (He vanishes.)

**Paige:** Well he's right we've got nothing.

(They orb back to the manner, where Leo is looking at the book of shadows with Melinda.)

**Piper:** You should be with Prue.

**Leo:** She's teaching an advanced telekinesis class, she won't be out for ages yet.

**Melinda:** It's not like Shax is the most powerful demon you've gone up against. There have been others right? I mean, Barbous. The source, twice.

**Phoebe:** He killed one off us I think that's pretty powerful, Melinda.

**Leo:** With help from the source, and tempos the demon. And Prue came alive again and you reconstituted the charmed ones.

**Piper:** Your too optimistic. Melinda, how are Alex and Patty?

**Melinda:** They're pretty spooked Andy, knows what's going on Prue still doesn't know, Alex has orbed up to find out more.

**Phoebe:** I'll go and check on him, and shouldn't Cole, Christy, and Warren be back now?

**Piper:** We'll send someone to look for them soon, (Phoebe, orbs up)

SCENE BREAK

(Meanwhile, Warren was slaying a demon in the underworld with Cole, whilst Christy was heading to another part of the underworld, to find out more information. Cole held the demon back against, a large stone whilst, Warren tried to read him.)

**Cole:** Get anything?

**Warren: **No, my telepathy doesn't work on him.

**Cole:** TELL US, EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT SHAX,

**Demon: **I know nothing fools! As if I would betray my new alliance, to the likes of you I know you two are the biggest traitors of the underworld.

**Cole:** Wrong, answer (He clenches his hand and the demon screams in pain as his insides are tightened up)

**Warren:** You have one chance to tell us, who is Shax, working for who resurrected him? Do you want to answer to the charmed ones as well?

**Cole: **WELL!

**Demon: **Alright... I know that Shax is working for Barbous, thats all I know I swear!

**Warren:** isn't he dead?

**Demon:** No not anymore.

**Cole:** How, so first, Zankou, then Shax now Barbous.

**Demon:** ...

**Warren:** TELL US!

**Demon:** They've granted us power, like they've granted you power. For your witch.

**Cole:** Prue? The elders - - -

**Demon:** The elders never did that! They never had that power and they don't now! Something else is out there.

**Cole:** Let's take him back to the manner.

**Demon:** BUT I TOLD YOU. (Cole throws an energy ball at him)

**Warren:** DAD! What did you do that for?

**Cole:** He doesn't, shout at me. Nobody does, and he didn't know anything else I sensed it from him.

(Christy appears from around the corner)

**Warren:** Did you find anything?

**Christy:** Some resurrection, myth, apparently a demon called Barbous is doing this.

**Cole:** Demon of fear.

**Christy:** Oh, eww. Take us back up there, were done here I think.

SCENE BREAK,

(Meanwhile, Phoebe and Coop were arguing in the next room about Cole)

**Coop:** I can't believe, you called him to help, before me! Do you know how humiliating that was when Peter told me that?

**Phoebe:** I didn't call him, he sensed there was trouble and he came, I asked him for help. Like it or not he has connections. And Coop me and Cole have a child together I can't ignore that, and besides he's your brother it's not like he's your mortal enemy.

**Coop:** Oh he is! I could have helped.

**Phoebe:** You help with love. You couldn't have done anything.

(There was a knock on the door, and Warren walked in)

**Warren:** Um...Phoebe, your needed upstairs.

**Phoebe:** Alright, I'm coming. (Phoebe exits the room and Coop follows her and Warren up to the attick, where, Cole, Piper and Paige are. Melinda, Leo and Patty are now at magic school along with Andy, Wyatt and Chris, Alex is up with the elders.)

**Cole:** Cupid we meet again.

**Coop:** Yeah, unfortunately. Why do we have to be related?

**Cole:** At least were only half siblings.

**Paige:** HEY! I'm only a half sibling. so shut up you two just need to sort out your differences.

**Phoebe:** They are way to different.

**Paige:** No they're not they'd do anything for love, both off them, just in different ways. (Cole and Coop just look at each other awkwardly, Phoebe just glares at Paige) What! I'm just saying! It's the truth

**Warren:** She's right, come to think of it.

**Piper:** Anyway, what did you find out, you three?

**Warren:** Dad, killed the only demon we had, but he said there's some sort of higher power which resurrected all these demons and Prue, also Barbous is back who sent Shax after, Prue.

**Coop:** Wait, I thought the elders, resurrected Prue as a thanks right?

**Warren:** Apparently not

**Paige:** Way to go Cole, you vanquish the only demon who could tell us information!

**Cole:** He didn't know anything I sensed it from him!

**Piper:** ENOUGH! People, We are going to vanquish shax's sorry ass and make sure he stays vanquished, Phoebe, do you lot know anything up there?

**Phoebe:** No nothing.

**Billie:** Well why don't we just summon the Hollow. Infect Shax, then he goes poof,

**Christy:** Yeah but that thing could go into one of us.

**Billie:** There isn't another option!

(Jamie, orbs in with an unconscious Astrid, Cole rushes over to them)

**Cole:** What the hell happened?!

**Jamie:** A demon attacked us, at your house. She won't wake up, I tried healing her but its no use.

**Cole:** What kind of whitelighter are you?

**Phoebe:** Cole! His emotions are to messed up, hurry go and get Chris, or Wyatt. (She rushes over to Astrid, Cole places a hand on her forehead, Christy stands there in shock Jamie orbs out)

**Cole:** She's freezing.

(Wyatt crouches down next to Astrid and starts healing her, everyone is silent)

**Cole:** What's taking so long!

**Wyatt:** She almost died, that's what! (Wyatt snaps at him)

(Astrid wakes up in a cough and Cole hugs her tightly, she hugs Cole back for a second and then pulls herself away)

**Astrid:** The-re was this, demon, he was blue...

**Cole:** It was Shax are we going to vanquish him or what? and Barbous.

**Piper:** I think the Halo is the best option, the question is which one of us is willing to get infected.

**Paige:** I think Prue should do it, I mean, if that demon killed her she should get some justice for it.

**Phoebe:** At the risk of losing her again?

**Billie:** Why else would Shax be here?

SCENE BREAK

(Prue had just come out of her class, Patty was showing Andy some 'magic' at magic school in Leo's office)

**Prue: **What are you guys doing here?

**Andy:** Patty was just showing me some of this magic,

**Patty II:** Yeah he doesn't get the hang of some of the tricks though.

**Prue:** Something's, wrong I can feel it... ...

(Wyatt orbs in)

**Wyatt:** Aunt Prue, we need you back at the house.

**Andy:** Are you sure that's a good idea?

**Wyatt:** They need the power off four.

(Prue held out her hand and Wyatt took her to the manner)

SCENE BREAK

(Wyatt and Prue orbed up to the attack where, Phoebe, Paige and Piper were, Wyatt left shortly after that)

**Prue:** What's going on I feel like you've been avoiding me all day.

**Paige:** We just... didn't want to freak you out, Shax he's back. (Prue froze for a moment, before marching over to the book, Phoebe placed a hand on it)

**Phoebe:** We've already tried that. Nothing in the book can help us, a greater force has been bringing people back from the dead...You, Shax, Zankou, Barbous...

**Prue:** The elders brought me back!

**Piper:** We were wrong, we think the only way to defeat Shax is to unleash the Halo, do you remember that?

**Prue:** I used to have nightmares about that, I watched the ultimate battle take place, and then Cole, he used the halo and went mad.

**Paige:** Yeah but we think you should do it your the strongest one, Prue, you should have a chance to defeat Shax.

**Prue:** I think your wrong, I'll be blinded by hate.

**Phoebe:** That'll drive you further to kill him though

**Prue:** Well why don't we all infect our selves with the Halo, Billie and Christy can say the spell to get rid of it?

**Paige:** There would be no stopping us.

**Piper:** Alright lets do it... Lets get everyone to magic school except Billie and Christy.

(Once everyone was at magic school except Billie and Christy, Paige, Prue, Piper and Phoebe read the spell to release the halo. It came swawning in and infected them immediately)

**Paige:** (Possessed) Shax. Lets go. (Paige orbs down, whist Phoebe orbs Prue and Piper down to the underworld.)

(Shax was found on a roof top with Barbous, Billie and Christy arrived at the scene just after Paige, Prue, Phoebe and Piper did)

**Barbous:** The mighty charmed ones, Ready for your downfall at last? Ready to see the underworld in its full mite

(Billie uses her telekinesis power on Barbous, who nearly falls of the roof but manages to steady himself, Shax throws a fireball at the charmed ones, the four doge it back. duplicating it, vanquishing Shax with a very big explosion.)

**Prue:** I've been waiting for that moment for a long time...

FLASHBACK

_**Prue:**____O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but..._

_**Piper:**____What?_

_**Prue:**____I don't know, I just felt a chill. Phoebe?_

_**Phoebe:**____(from upstairs) Alright, alright, I'm coming!_

_(Shax bursts through the front door knocking Prue and Piper off their feet,)_

_**Piper:**____Phoebe!_

_**Prue:**____Phoebe!_

_**Doctor:**_Dear god.

_**Prue:**__No!_

_(Prue gets up off the floor and pushes the Doctor out of the way. Shax throws an energy ball at Prue and she literally crashes straight through a wall.)_

_**Piper:**____Prue!_

(Piper gets up and Shax throws an energy ball at Piper, sending her crashing through a wall. Shax turns to the Doctor.)

_**Doctor:**____What are you?_

_**Shax:**_THE END

END OF FLASHBACK

_**Piper:**_ Prue are you okay?

**Prue: **Yeaah... I think I'm fine...

**Barbous:** And your supposed to be the strong one oh dear... (Barbous releases a white beam at Prue she just absorbs the power.

**Paige:** Let's vanquish his sorry ass...

**Barbous:** You can't vanquish fear

**Billie:** Yes we can were witches!

(Piper, Phoebe, Prue and Paige all hold hands and burn the demon to death incinerating his insides creating another mass explosion)

**Piper:** His rain of terror was pretty short.

**Phoebe:** It always is.

**Prue:** Say the spell. to get rid of this thing.

**Christy and Billie: **Iam is addo, hic is addo, malum quod bonus, vox in cosseus, supper dico nos

(The Halo, swarms out of the charmed ones back into the box, they orb back home, and Andy is waiting for Prue...)


	12. Eleven angel of the damned

Eleven Angle of the damned.

Wyatt's dream. The Halliwell manner...

_**Wyatt:**__ It won't work Chris no one can stop me not even the charmed ones, You can't stop me now._

_**Chris:**__ Were not here to stop you were here to save you_

_**Wyatt: **_I know what happens to demons around here they get vanquished, (Wyatt releases an energy ball Chris doges it)

_**Chris:**__ What do you want! _

_**Wyatt: **__Do you remember, in the book of shadows it said that Cole was invincible maybe he is, what I want is his powers._

(Wyatt shots up in bed, and looks at the clock 4: 30 am better not get up instead he orbs out)

*Rolls title sequence*

**Piper:** Chris, its your turn to help out at the restaurant tonight remember (Piper looks over at Chris)

**Chris:** Yeah if I'm not on whitelighter duty.

**Melinda:** I wish I could use that excuse.

**Chris:** Just say your going demon hunting with one of your cousins. (Piper eyes them suspiciously) Which reminds me I gotta go...

**Piper **Wait!My club is not a bullet to dogged, isn't it Leo! (Leo who has just walked in getting ready for work.) (Chris rolls his eyes and orbs up)

**Leo: **Course not but, their magic is important too.

**Piper:** Are you seriously saying that to me, after the power of three? and now the power of four! Has anyone seen Wyatt?

**Melinda:** Not since yesterday (Cole then shimmers in interrupting them)

**Cole:** A demon is about to attack get ready...

(A demon, shimmers in then Astrid shortly follows the demon throws Cole through the kitchen windows Piper roles her eyes going to explode the. demon he escapes, by shimmering across the room to where Astrid is and Astrid retaliates and starts dogging energy balls the demon shimmers away. )

**Astrid:** Damn! Daaad!

**Cole:** I am Okay! (Cole shimmers from the mess of the shattered glass and wall from outside the garden to Astrid) Did you get him?

**Astrid:** No he got away!

**Cole:** Damn!

**Piper:** I can never get used to that, you being a dad, but do you to just kill demons for the fun of it, it wouldn't surprise me

**Cole:** No... We were trying to find out information when Astrid blew our cover.

**Astrid:** That was you! (She hits him playfully)

**Cole:** Sorry to interrupted your...what is this...breakfast?

**Leo:** Just finished.

**Melinda:** Yeah if my toast hadn't had gone flying across the room.

**Cole:** Sorry, Demon not me.

**Chris:** And the difference is?

**Cole:** Your kids are very much like you aren't they Piper?

**Astrid:** We should track him down before, he finds us dad.

(Phoebe orbs in,)

**Phoebe:** Did you get him, me and War lost him.

**Cole:** (Smiles to himself) No, Astrid let him get away.

**Astrid:** I didn't let him, he shimmered away, I didn't have time to throw an energy ball!

**Phoebe:** War's back at the penthouse, a demon got him pretty bad, I healed him though.

**Cole:** I should go and check on him and then go back to this demon.

**Astrid:** Can I use the book of shadows?

**Piper:** Um it might shock you your, a demon well half demon, and when Cole first touched it, it shocked him.

**Astrid:** Let's face it I am way smarter than him.

**Cole:** You learn from the best. (He smirks, Astrid shimmers to the book of shadows.)

**Piper:** I have one question Cole, since you came back what are you anyway, I know you have demonic powers but you can't be a demon? We vanquished you.

**Cole:** I'm a sourcer. I was the one who sent Drake to Phoebe, back in the old days.

**Leo:** That was you?

**Cole:** Who do you think it was? and nice work by the way with the avatars, I became one off them before my demise.

(Down in the underworld two demons are discussing 'Balthazar')

**Demon 1:** He doesn't go by that name anymore and he's not evil.

**Demon 2:** Yes but we can still get 'Cole's' powers, he still has upper level demonic powers were just lower level demons, not to mention his powers as a Soucer... We can trick the kid to giving us them

**Demon 1:** Yes, Tarmain but at what cost? Our lives going up against him the charmed ones will come after us and there's four of them now!

**Demon Tarmain: **You want to impress this higher power as much as me... so I suggest we trick Wyatt to bringing Cole down here.

**SCENE BREAK.**

(Wyatt was sitting at a table in the manner with Piper downstairs, and Cole.)

**Piper:** I still don't trust you.

**Cole:** Come on Piper, all I care about is my children, and I wouldn't want to leave them all alone.

**Piper:** All you cared about was Phoebe before.

(Astrid walks in,)

**Astrid:** Here, the thorn demons or something to do with them oh there's a vanquishing potion. Should be easy to take out with my energy balls.

**Cole:** You should practice using your witch Powers, not your demonic powers the more you use them the more they will consume you, and you might not have them one day. You need to go and make a vanquishing potion. (Piper looks at him surprised)

**Piper:** That's a bit rich coming from you.

**Cole:** Exactly, I don't want, Astrid or Warren to turn out the way I did. Well Warren already did... but not Astrid.

**Astrid:** I am not going to turn evil.

**Wyatt:** I can show you how to make a vanquishing potion, me and Chris go after demons all the time.

**Cole:** Trained by the best?

**Wyatt:** Exactly.

**Piper:** How are Phoebe and Warren anyway? How are they getting along?

**Cole:** Um fine I think, Warren just hates getting close to new people.

**Piper:** You should have told Phoebe about him.

**Cole:** I didn't want Phoebe to bother about Warren, I mean I'd done enough to her when I was alive back then

**Piper: **You could say that...

(Two demons shimmered in the house, the minions of Tarmain, Wyatt recognised them as the demons from his dreams. Piper goes to explode one of them but Cole knocks her off course,)

**Cole:** They're consumers! They'll consume your powers forever.

**Piper:** How do you know Cole, friends of yours?

**Cole:** More like enemies...

(Wyatt frowned, still fighting off the demons, the demons nod at him to come and follow and then shimmer away)

**Piper:** What happened?

**Wyatt:** They just left! I'll go and find out where they went.

(Melinda walks downstairs) **Melinda:** I can't revise for this test with all these demons in the house I'm going to magic school.

**Piper:** Aren't you revising for your math test though?

**Melinda:** I'm sure dad won't mind (Melinda gets a potion out of her bag and transports herself to magic school.)

**Astrid:** Done the potion! Ready? Piper you coming?

**Piper:** Erm, I think I need to check on Prue and see how she's going but you two have got this one.

**(**Shrugs and they both shimmer out.)

SCENE BREAK

(Meanwhile, Wyatt was scouring the underworld looking for Tarmain and his minions, he wanted to stop the dreams. The demons he had followed had led him to a dead end.)

**Demon Tarmain: **Ahh Wyatt, nice off you two join us we've been trying to contact you for a while as you can see,

**Wyatt:** Well your only demons, Not enough power. What do you want?

**Demon Tarmain:** Do you want a chance to save your family?

**Wyatt:** What are you talking about? Your not powerful enough to take them out.

**Demon Tarmain:** I wouldn't underestimate, us we have powerful forces off our own (Two other demons, Carry a battered Chris.)

**Wyatt:** Chris! (Goes to him but the demon, threatens to throw a fireball at Chris)

**Demon Tarmain:** His powers are sucked by my anthemia I suggest you listen.

(At magic school Melinda, is revising for her Math exam whilst Leo is marking papers as Alex orbs in)

**Alex:** Have any of you seen Chris or Wyatt?

**Melinda:** Not since this morning... Chris was going up there to join you and I assume Wyatt was too.

**Leo:** That's weird Chris said he had whitelighter duty. And Wyatt was nowhere to be seen.

**Alex:** They were both supposed to report up to us,

**Leo:** PAIGE! PHOEBE!

(Paige and Phoebe orb in. Paige is with Henry and some shopping bags, her belly is getting big because of her new baby)

**Paige:** Whaat! We were just getting baby clothes and maternity clothes.

**Leo:** You didn't tell me about Wyatt and Chris!

**Phoebe:** Well we didn't think it was a problem, we would have sensed it and I saw Wyatt this morning when, I was demon hunting with Warren, Cole and Astrid. Normally if Whitelighters don't turn up its because of their charges.

**Paige:** You were with Cole, demon hunting? Your supposed to be staying away from him.

**Phoebe:** I can't ignore my son can I?

**Henry:** This was about... Leo's sons.

**Melinda:** We should scry for them... I'm going home, looks like my math revision is totally vanquished.

**Alex:** Really?

**Phoebe **Yeah come on we better go and Scry for Chris and Wyatt.

SCENEBREAK

(Meanwhile, Cole and Astrid shimmered into the underworld,)

**Astrid:** Oh my god is that Chris and Wyatt?

**Cole:** What are they doing down here?

**Astrid:** Demon hunting? Chris looks pretty beat up... still (Astrid goes to step out but Cole pulls her back)

**Cole:** It's a trap! They're not thorn demons, they're the consumers.

**Astrid:** What the hell is going on?

(Wyatt steps behind them with Tarmain)

**Wyatt:** I think I may be able to answer that, friends of yours are they Cole?

**Cole:** So what if they are, Wyatt you should all go now.

(An energy ball is released and Cole goes flying across the room hitting his head hard on a wall knocking him out, Astrid fires an energy ball in retaliation)

**Wyatt:** ENERGY BALL! (Wyatt orbs the energy ball over to Astrid who is instantly knocked out unconscious, as it was a low voltage energy ball.

**Demon Tarmain:** Why didn't you kill her? She's going to be annoying (He walks over to Cole's unconscious form and gives him a kick, to check)

**Wyatt:** She could be useful.

**Demon Tarmain:** You lot, over here shimmer her somewhere where she can't escape we can use her as leverage over him... Tie him up to that table over there. (The guards quickly do as they're told) Wyatt go to the book of shadows. There's a spell in there which we need. (Demon Tarmain releases some kind off glowing energy field) You've consumed some off my powers. As a reward. Off you go. Hurry.

(Wyatt glances at Chris before orbing up. Chris then orbs out unexpectedly.)

**Demon Xion:** I thought you said he didn't have powers.

**Demon Tarmain:** Yeah well he's a powerful witch god damn it!

SCENE BREAK

(Wyatt orbs back to the manner where Piper, Leo and Melinda are. Piper, is scrying with Melinda and Leo is flicking through the book)

**Piper:** Where have you been?! You've not been answering any off our calls.!

**Wyatt:** I was with my charge in the underworld okay. Chris was helping me.

**Leo:** Where's Chris, and Alex said that you weren't up there this morning...

**Wyatt:** Chris is with my charge and this charge is one of my friends who used to be a demon and the elders don't know about it yet (he lies.)

(Chris orbs up battered, he throws Wyatt across the room with his telekinesis power.)

**Melinda:** CHRIS!

**Chris:** Don't let him get the book of shadows! He's working with demons, I saw it he's got Cole in the underworld!

**Piper:** WHAT?!

(Wyatt panics and manages to throw, Piper, Leo and Melinda out of the room locking the attack even from orbs. He orbs over to the book)

**Chris:** Why are you doing this Wyatt? We can help you, we'll vanquish the demon together how long has he been corrupting you, just a simple vanquishing potion that is all we need. I DIDN'T GO ALL THE WAY TO THE FUTURE FOR NOTHING. I SHOULDN'T REMEMBER IT BUT I DO EVERY LAST MOMENT OF IT, IT'S WHO I AM!

**Wyatt:** It won't work Chris no one can stop me not even the charmed ones, You can't stop me now.

**Chris:** Were not here to stop you were here to save you

**Wyatt: **I know what happens to demons around here they get vanquished, (Wyatt releases an energy ball Chris doges it)

**Chris:** What do you want!

**Wyatt: **Do you remember, in the book of shadows it said that Cole was invincible maybe he is, what I want is his powers.

**Chris:** if you do this you'll turn evil again! And you don't want them the stupid demon wants them!

**Wyatt:** COLE ISN'T EXACTLY A SAINT! I'M DOING THIS TO PROTECT ALL OF YOU!

(He orbs out with the book, Piper, Melinda and Leo run back in)

**Chris:** He took the book of shadows.

**Leo:** What the hell for?

**Melinda:** He's taking it to the demon, he's been dreaming about he told me...

**Piper:** Melinda! The agreement was you, Wyatt and Chris were supposed to tell us everything about magic if you kept your powers

**Melinda:** I was going to tell you...

(Warren shimmers in)

**Warren:** You better find my dad, I can't believe Wyatt kidnapped him! And my sister!(Phoebe, Prue and Paige come in with vanquishing potions)

**Piper **Yeah well luckily we made these vanquishing potions before Wyatt took the book.

**Chris:** Wait what vanquishing potions are those?

**Prue:** For the thorn demon thingy?

**Chris:** These demons did not look like thorn demons, they looked like ordinary people...

**Paige:** Great, I'll go and check with the elders. (Paige orbs off)

**Piper:** Well let's just scry for Wyatt, Phoebe, Prue, Chris and Warren go downstairs make the strongest vanquishing potion without blowing the house up please. Leo will assist you.

SCENE BREAK

(Cole wakes up he is strapped onto a table, for some reason)

**Cole:** What...the, Tarmain what are you playing at the charmed ones will vanquish you.

**Demon Tarmain:** Glad you remembered my loyalty before your humble abode

**Cole:** It was hardly humble. What are you doing with Wyatt? Your manipulating him aren't you? That's what you consumers do, you consume peoples thoughts and control them by hypnosis how'd you do it?

**Demon Tarmain:** His dreams, You should know don't try anything. We have your daughter here.

**Cole:** Don't touch her, if you touch her, I will kill you. I will make you prey for death.

**Demon Tarmain:** I doubt that.

**Wyatt:** The spell.

**Cole:** WYATT DON'T DO THIS HE'S TRICKING YOU, HE DOESN'T HAVE, ANY BACK UP!

**Demon Tarmain:** Shut up! (An electricity voltage begins to shock through Cole,)

(Phoebe, Warren and Piperorb in the room)

**Phoebe:** We can't let them get Cole's powers! Piper do something!

(Piper freezes the demon, Cole stays unfrozen)

**Piper:** Why didn't he freeze?

**Warren:** He's not evil anymore, help him! You can't let my dad die, (Warren uses his telekinesis power on Wyatt and throws him away from the book off shadows.)

**Piper:** Don't use your magic on my son!

**Phoebe:** (Rushes over to stop the machine) Okay now's not the time! There's all these plugs...

(Wyatt releases an energy ball at Phoebe and she ducks out of the way)

**Piper:** Wyatt! Don't do this fight it, fight him for gods sake! What do we do! You don't want Cole's powers, he doesn't even want them! And you wouldn't even get them the demons would steel them...

(A glow suddenly is released from Wyatt he looks around confused)

**Wyatt:** Where am I? Mom, what are we doing here?

**Phoebe:** Were down here because your trying to steal Cole's powers... now help us help him.

(Cole shakes as the voltage is running through him and suppressing his screams. Wyatt walks over to the machine and sees the different buttons)

**Warren:** DO SOMETHING!

**Wyatt:** I...can't remember what I'm even doing here

**Piper:** Oh for gods sake (She blows up the machine Cole goes flying across the room just missing the wall and the demons unfreeze)

**Demon Tarmain:** We told you to co-operate! (He yells at Cole, who is just getting up and walks over to them suddenly he pushes him against the wall.)

**Cole:** I don't Co operate with anyone! Now where is my daughter, Tell me!

(Paige and Prue orb in with a slightly battered Astrid)

**Paige:** She's here, we found her. Now lets vanquish their sorry asses.

(Cole, steps back and releases an energy ball, but he doesn't incinerate)

**Prue:** We meant with a vanquishing potion now get out off here.

**Cole:** No I want, to see this because nobody messes with my kids I learnt along time ago not to let that happen.

(The demons go to shimmer off but Piper half freezes them, Prue throws the vanquishing potion and all of the demons scream including Tarmain and Xian and splat)

**Piper:** Cole why did Wyatt go all funny earlier when I spoke to him he just snapped out off it.

**Cole:** Because... he was consumed by their own spell, that's what they do consume everything about you. Then once you break their spell you're released.

(Astrid runs over to Cole and gives him a hug)

**Wyatt:** Yeah I didn't want to steal your powers,

**Cole:** Thanks for letting your kids intervene with my life Piper.

**Phoebe:** That was the demons they seamed like old friends off yours?

**Cole:** I met them a while ago before I met all of you, they were after me then.

Astrid, are you alright, did they hurt you?

**Astrid:** I'm fine, nothing healing can't fix.

**Wyatt:** I'll take care off that that's the least I can do... after all the trouble I've caused for everyone...

_**Sorry it took so long I've got a tone of course work to do! next chapter should be up next week there are around 20 chapters in the first trilogy... I hope you liked my demons 'the consumers' aha :)**_


	13. TWELVETaken

CHAPTER TWELVE TAKEN

Astrid and Jamie had been seeing each other for over a month now despite Cole's dislike to Jamie. Cole, Warren and Astrid were at the penthouse getting breakfast.

**Astrid:** I don't know why you don't like him he's a good guy... (Astrid rolls her eyes)

**Cole:** Yeah well, you never know

**Astrid:** Trust me I know him, I mean he's an angel!

**Cole:** Yeah and your not, your a demon. Do you think the elders are really going to let you do that? Date an angel?

**Astrid:** Well that didn't stop you and Phoebe!

**Warren:** That didn't work out for them,

(Meanwhile Prudence, Melinda and Peter were chasing a demon in a car)

**Prue II:** What kind of a demon drives cars!

**Peter:** If we get caught, we are so busted and where is Parker when we need her

**Prue II:** She's always at magic school these days or down in the underworld.

**Melinda:** WATCH OUT! (A lorry is coming the other way, Melinda uses her telekinesis power to move the car they were in it swings to the side and explodes they roll out onto the pavement in front of Andy and Daryl)

**Andy:** What the hell were you three doing?

**Peter:** Trying to chase a demon!

**Prue II:** And we lost him, great.

**Daryl:** A demon that drives a car, that's a new one normally they shimmer.

**Prue II:** Well he didn't and we were trying to get him he keeps stealing cars, or something...

**Melinda:** And they keep perfectly repapering in perfect condition

**Andy:** Well if we catch you do that again were gonna have to arrest you, neither of you three have licences

(Prue II sees a man dressed in all black she recognises him from the book off shadows she taps Peter on the arm and he see's him two Melinda turns around but doesn't see anything)

**Melinda:** What?

**Prue II:** Your see that man, didn't you Peter?

(Andy and Daryl look over)

**Peter:** Yeah I do now I'm concerned...

**Melinda:** What man?

**Prue II:** Death...

**Andy:** As in the angel of death?

**Daryl:** How'd you know about him?

**Andy:** I remember stupid. From my own.

**Melinda:** Maybe we should go home and work on a vanquishing spell.

**Prue II:** You can't vanquish death but magic school is a better idea.

(Prue II grabbed Melinda's hand and the three of them beamed out leaving death)

(Meanwhile Cole was floating when Phoebe walked into the Penthouse he fell when she came in)

**Phoebe:** Sorry I didn't mean to, make you do that, I'm looking for Warren?

**Cole:** Um he's not here, right now maybe at magic school

**Phoebe:** What are you doing up there anyway?

**Cole:** It helps me control my powers. (he shrugs)

**Phoebe:** You were sensing, I could tell.

**Cole:** If I tell you something you'll promise not to tell anyone about it? Promise please Phoebe? (Phoebe frowns)

**Phoebe:** I promise

**Cole:** I have another daughter somewhere.

**Phoebe:** WHAT!, Wait she isn't mine is she god I don't want five kids at this age!

**Cole:** No not yours she went missing along time ago, I'm just trying to find her again.

**Phoebe:** Do you know who took her?

**Cole:** Probably some demon, she was powerful everybody was after her from her birth.

**Phoebe:** You could use our scrying stuff.

**Cole:** She isn't a witch...

**Phoebe:** But, she's a magical being so just scry for her on that what did you name her?

**Cole:** Payton. The ps were traditional in your family, if she was going to be good I thought I would carry on the tradition. (Phoebe smiles and then her phone starts to ring)

**Phoebe:** It's Andy. (Answers the phone) Hey Andy...They did what! Okay I'll call Piper, and Leo... yeah... gotta go... bye...(hangs up) I've gotta go but tell Warren I was looking for him.

SCENE BREAK - At Magic school with Peter, Prue II and Melinda.

**Peter:** I suggest we don't let uncle Leo see us. (They go into a small room hidden off from the rest of magic school)

**Prue II:** Yeah well we just saw death Peter, we have bigger things to worry about than getting put on the naughty step.

**Melinda: **Well Aunt Prue, she saw death, and I know she died and this was way before she died she changed her destiny and you can change yours.

**Peter:** Summon the angel off destiny?

**Melinda:** Well its been done before.

**Prue II:** I wish we could just vanquish it.

(Death then appears, Prue II tries to vanquish it with her telekinesis power. Melinda looks around as she can't see death)

**Death:** No one can vanquish me

**Peter:** How can you be at magic school no demons are allowed at magic school

**Death:** Death is neutral nor good or evil. Just restoring the balance of life and death

**Peter:** How do you work that one out?

**Prue II:** Is it really our time to die?! Because we've been at this thing for what a year! not even that...

**Death:** No but, your father. His soul is destined to be reincarnated tonight this is a special situation.

**Peter:** What! You can't take our dad! Why does he have to be reincarnated...

**Death:** he broke the rules, of his kingdom. Did he not tell you?

**Prue II:** I don't understand mom and dad didn't break any rules! They've been together for years, the elders...

**Death:** Your father was a member of the cupid council, which means he was a leader and he abandoned them

**Peter:** Why are you here anyway why don't you just... take him anyway that's how death works anyway

**Death: **It is an unusual circumstance, you'll see. (Death vanishes.)

**Melinda:** What happened?

**Prue II:** Death vanished, again we need to get dad here right now

**Peter:** We should consult Parker first.

**Prue II:** Yeah if you could find her... probably still in the underworld.

**Melinda:** I can get Wyatt or Chris to orb down there, or I can go.

**Peter:** One of us will go. Just don't tell anyone about this yet.

SCENE BREAK

(Astrid runs into the law firm in which Cole works, being thrown into his desk where he works by a demon everyone screams. Cole quickly freezes the place with his new powers, he had collected and throws an energy ball at the demon)

**Cole:** What the hell are you doing?!

**Astrid:** He just came after me what was I supposed to do!

(Warren comes round the corner shortly after) **Warren: **Did you get him? Whoa what happened in here?

**Astrid:** Dad got him, and the demon threw me into his desk.

**Cole:** Well how am I going to explain this now?

**Warren:** What your desk? That's easy. (He remembers a spell which Phoebe taught him) Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen. (Cole's desk goes back to normal,) They shouldn't remember either now.

**Cole:** Well go get out off here then.

(Astrid roles her eyes grabs Warren and they shimmer out)

SCENE BREAK - At Phoebe's house as she summoned everyone back

**Phoebe: **I can't believe you two would do that, I'd expect that of Parker not off you two!

**Peter:** What were we supposed to do let him get away, and he got away anyway!

**Coop:** Yeah because the car stopped because you almost killed yourselves! And Melinda...

**Prue II:** He was attacking everyone in this family...

**Phoebe:** Then come to me or my sisters! That's what we do, Billie or Christy could have helped you!

**Prue II:** We can protect our selves that is the reason why we have powers!

**Coop:** Yeah nothing too dangerous though, your only half witches.

(Parker then beams in all muddy, and ripped clothes)

**Coop:** What happened to you?

**Parker:** Some stupid ass warlocks, I nailed it though. teaming up with demons.

**Phoebe:** By yourself?!

**Parker:** Actually, I had help... From Warren and Astrid.

**Phoebe:** Oh great all of my kids are acting like headless chickens. Warren, doesn't even know how to use his powers yet me and Cole agreed, that the lessons with Christy were to stressful for him.

**Parker:** He told, me Uncle Cole taught him.

**Phoebe:** That's another person I have to yell at today, for stupidity, look you two (Points at Prue II and Peter) stop driving cars recklessly around sanfransico, even if it is to catch demons. Because Andy and Daryl will arrest you.

**Coop: **I've gotta go I've got a charge. (He quickly kisses Phoebe and beams off)

**Parker:** Yeah I've got a demon to vanquish.

**Peter:** You can help us vanquish this demon first. It could be the same demon, lets look in the book off shadows.

**Phoebe:** That is the way to do it! Now, I'm off to see Cole. (She orbs out)

**Prue II:** We don't really need to see the book. Well we do that can wait we have bigger problems.

**Parker:** What bigger problems, than a demon and a warlock working together could make?!

**Prue II:** Well me and Peter saw death today. And he's after dad.

**Parker:** I thought that was a dream. Or hallucination or something.

**Peter:** I think we should let Uncle Cole know about this.

**Parker:** When did you start calling him Uncle Cole?

**Prue II:** When did you start going demon hunting with our half brother?

**Peter:** Whatever, just should we or not? This dads life and he's his brother.

**Parker:** Maybe we should call the angel off destiny, it could change his

**Peter:** You can't change destiny, Parker.

**Parker:** What are we supposed to do, Cole isn't that powerful...

**Prue II:** She's right let's do it.

(Meanwhile Phoebe had orbed into Cole's apartment.)

**Cole:** Phoebe! Not used to you doing that...

**Phoebe:** You taught Warren, about his powers, I thought we were going to wait for things to calm down first Cole!

**Cole:** And then he wouldn't had have anything to protect himself with! He was fine with it...

**Phoebe:** Yeah but what if he became an evil witch, we only just vanquished his demon side!

**Cole:** I knew he wouldn't have Phoebe. I taught him about control.

**Phoebe:** Because that works well for you doesn't it?

**Cole:** Okay true... but him and Astrid were battling demons and warlocks today so it was for a good cause in the end wasn't it!

(Phoebe sighs and Orbs out)

SCENE BREAK - At Phoebe's appartment, Astrid, Warren, Prue II, Parker, and Peter had come together to summon the angel off destiny.

**Destiny: **How dare you summon me! (A man in a white cape)

**Parker:** Your different from the ones in the books of shadows...

**Destiny:** There are many destiny's and there are many angels.

**Prue II:** We need your help.

**Astrid:** Yeah that's not the way to go about it (she generates an energy ball, and aims for the angel)

**Prue II: **You can tell your half demon! If you do that again, I will vanquish you.

**Warren:** I'd like to see you try.

**Peter:** Were much more powerful than you guys any day.

**Astrid:** Our father was indestructible wanna put a bet on that? Your half cupid...

**Prue II:** Your father was incompetent, and predictable couldn't control himself, our mom vanquished his sorry ass dozens of times, and I bet if any of you step out of line again like Warren, she'd do it again.

**Astrid:** And yet dad is still here.

**Peter:** I'm sorry after how long?

(Astrid throws an energy ball at Peter, who goes flying across the room into the wall. Prue II steps in and freezes time, Parker uses her Crykonisis power and raises her hand and goes to freeze Astrid's blood supply. When Warren steps in projects his own energy ball from Astrid's power and throws down Parker and Prue II. The Angel stands there shaking her head.)

**Destiny:** ENOUGH! I think we need some authority, (he then raises both hands and Cole is summoned.)

**Cole:** What the?

**Destiny:** These children, are using there own powers against each other... rather than what the real intentions are (Cole raises an eyebrow towards his children)

**Astrid:** Well technically, dad they started it

**Prue II:** We were defending our selves! you threw an energy ball at Peter!

**Cole:** Is that true?... ... Astrid is that true?

**Astrid:** She was saying bad stuff about us, so I got mad...

**Parker:** Even before that you were going to throw an energy ball at the angel.

**Cole:** We'll deal with this later, why have you summoned the angel of destiny?

**Peter:** Its our dad, we saw the angel off death today and he said that, he was going to die. Short version. We wanted to change his destiny

**Cole:** What? Coop?

**Prue II:** No our secret dad, is you of course we mean Coop and now we're freaking out he broke some stupid rule or something and now his soul has to be reincarnated.

**Cole:** Right, We need to talk to Coop,

**Parker:** NOO! Then mom, might sense it.

**Cole:** Yeah and then we can do something about it.

**Warren**: I think its the best option.

**Destiny: **You can't change his destiny. You don't have control over it.

**Parker:** I'm not losing my dad.

**Destiny:** The only way around this, is for you to go up to where, your father is from and you off course and change what is going to happen. (She vanishes.)

**Peter:** Where are Cupids from?

**Cole:** Another planet. the planet of love, planet of the cupids whatever you want to call it that's where they originate from.

**Parker: **Interesting, Dad!

(Coop comes down) **Coop:** What?!...(Looks around) Why are you all together? Cole what are you doing here...

**Cole:** I was summoned by the angel of destiny.

**Coop:** I'm confused (Prue II goes hits Coop) What was that for.

**Prue II:** You broke some stupid rule and now, your soul is going to be reincarnated, when you go back to your stupid planet. And that is why each one of us saw death today...

**Coop:** All of you?

**Peter:** No dad, me, Parker and Prue.

**Astrid:** Whatever we've gotta figure out a way to stop this,

**Prue II:** Without energy balls.

(A gasp of sudden toxic smoke with such force it threw everyone in different directions of the room, three men in white and pink, capes were in the centre of the room. Coop looked worried.)

**Astrid:** Now can I throw an energy ball?

**Cole:** NO! stop, don't they'll kill you.

**Astrid:** They're Cupids!

(One of them with such force, erupts a bolt of pink lightening from there hands and threw her once again across the room, Cole throws an energy ball in retaliation)

**Coop:** COLE! do you want to die to?! I'm sorry sir, they're demons they do not understand.

**Cupid:** Why aren't they vanquished?

**Coop:** Believe me we've tried. (Cole looks over at Coop, and him and Warren go to Astrid)

**Warren:** She needs a whitelighter.

**Cupid:** You are found guilty of abandoning your duties to serve the leadership council of the cupids, and now you have to return to await your punishment, do you object... Fellow Cupid?

**Parker:** Yeah I do he's my - (Cole near by her places a hand around her mouth stopping her from finishing her sentence. Parker pushes her elbow into his stomach and moves away getting the message.

**Cupid:** You will be stripped of your powers and taken back to our planet, awaiting your sentencing.

(One of them grabs Coops hand and they all vanish leaving the other six)

**Cole:** That is just fantastic...


	14. Thirteen leadership and responsibility

Leadership and Responsibility Thirteen.

**Prue II:** Now what do we do?

**Cole:** We have to tell Phoebe.

**Peter:** Yeah and clean up this mess before she kills us

SCENE BREAK - The Halliwell Manner.

(Phoebe and Piper were in the kitchen with Melinda when Phoebe suddenly collapsed onto the floor letting out a heart wrenching sob)

**Piper:** Phoebe? (Piper and Melinda ran to her and held her up she looked up at them tears running down her face)

**Phoebe:** It's Coop... He's gone (She says shakily, Melinda bites her lip)

**Piper:** What? (Looks at Melinda) Do you know something

**Melinda:** I swear, I would have told you but, Peter and Prue insisted. (Cole appears)

**Piper:** Did you have something to do with this?

**Cole:** Of course not, why does everyone think that -

**Piper:** Do you really need to ask

**Cole:** Anyway, Coop is my brother and the Cupids were the ones that took him to get his soul reincarnated.

**Melinda:** It's true, Prue, Aunt Phoebe's daughter and Peter saw death today.

**Piper:** Paige! (Paige orbs over... sees Cole and frowns)

**Paige:** What is going on? Phoebe are you okay? (Phoebe nods her head)

**Piper:** Get Prue we have a situation (Paige nods and orbs to get Prue)

Cole what the hell is going on? You'd better tell us now!

**Cole:** Then you'd better talk to Parker, Peter and Prue not me

**Phoebe:** (Stands up with Pipers help) What... are you talking about Cole!

What have you come back to mess up with my life again!

**Cole:** NOO! I told you they saw the angel of death, Coop has been taken

by the cupids

**Piper:** Cupids, what? We've never come across them in all these years of being witches.

**Cole:** They like to keep themselves separate from other magical communities to avoid any magical affairs, which is why Coop has committed a crime tarnishes their image I guess.

**Piper:** Since when did you start becoming Leo?

(Paige, orbs in with Prue) **Prue:** Sorry, crisis.

**Phoebe:** Well I don't want my kids involved, in this is there anyway we can summon Coop?

**Cole:** The cupids, took away his powers, and Prue seamed pretty admitted she wanted to be involved which is why I was called, all of your kids including Warren and Astrid were all together, Summoning the angel of destiny when Astrid threw an energy ball at... Peter.

**Paige:** Are you serious Cole? That kind of makes her a demon that we have to vanquish!

**Cole:** No because Prue uses her powers in defence, and Prue was provoking her in the first place...

**Prue:** So that makes it okay?

**Cole:** No but, nobody needs to vanquish Astrid alright?

**Phoebe:** If she hurts any of my kids again Cole, I swear. Anyway, if we can't summon Coop then how are we going to find him?

**Paige:** Well do you want me to go check with the elders see what they know?

**Piper:** Good idea, but Cupids aren't the bad guys remember we don't want to start another war.

(Paige orbs out again)

SCENE BREAK - Planet of the Cupids across the universe.

Coop looked around at the clouds surrounding him maybe he shouldn't have absconded in the first place. His hands were tied behind his back whilst two other Cupids were walking him into a cell.

**Cupid:** You will be detained here until your sentencing.

**Coop:** YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME (Coop is forced into the cell and the door is shut) I'm one of the good guys.

SCENE BREAK - Phoebe's apartment.

**Parker:** Maybe there's some kind of dark magic we can use to get dad back I mean Astrid, Warren you have your contacts.

**Astrid:** Not anymore, if I go down to the underworld then I'm toast.

**Peter:** Not a bad idea... but one of us goes poses as demons?

**Prue II:** I'm not sure that's a good idea.

**Astrid:** Do you just fight your parents battles all the time?

**Prue II**: Fine me and Prue will go down to the underworld with Astrid, who will remain unseen whilst you two boys find out what's happening here.

**Warren:**No wait I don't think that's a good - (The three girls, beam and shimmer out before they get a chance to protest) - Great.

**Peter:** You can say that again. Follow me to the manner

SCENE BREAK - HALLIWELL MANNER - THE ATTICK

(Meanwhile Prue and Paige were scrying for Coop, Piper and Phoebe were looking in the book about cupids)

**Phoebe:** Anything?

**Prue:** No, maybe you should try Phoebe.

(Cole shimmers in)

**Cole:** Well I checked up with Leo, and he doesn't know anything about cupids, no more than me they're so secretive.

**Paige:** And the elders don't know anything. go figure. Wait I just offended myself as clueless.

**Piper:** Someone's got to know something! Peter, maybe he knows he does cupid services.

**Phoebe:** Piper, I don't want my kids involved.

**Prue:** Yeah but he might be the only option, and if your kids have already seen death then were on a clock.

**Cole:** And Peter, might not he seamed pretty surprised when they arrived like everyone was.

**Piper:** That doesn't mean he doesn't know anything. and anyway if the cupids are so secretive they could be this big higher power that keeps bringing back demons you never know.

**Prue:** We're talking to Cole, like we trust him, we should get Jamie on this isn't he what like a whitelighter or something?

**Cole:** Jamie? Please, We're way more powerful and knowledgeable. than him, If I were evil I would have the power to attack you by now.

**Paige:** That's reassuring. or not.

Scene break - The underworld,

Parker, Astrid and Prue II were circling the underworld with no luck and three vanquishes.

**Astrid:** Okay we should have got one of the guys to come with us, or my dad. He's very good at interrogation with demons.

**Prue II:** Yeah we all know that, we just need to find the right part of the underworld.

**Parker:** What about where the old source, used to organise the underworld?

**Astrid:** That might work.

(They found the old sources headquarters.)

**Demon:** WITCHES! (he throws an energy ball which Prue II manages to manipulate with her own time power.

**Prue II:** Does anyone else want to die?

**Astrid:** Or I can send my dad after you, he used to be known as Balthazar. That would be worse he'd tare you to pieces.

**Parker:** Or the charmed ones, or you can follow our rules.

**Demon 2:** What do you witches want anyway?

**Prue II:** Your help (the demon looks over at his over demon friends not following)

**Astrid:** Does anyone know anything about the cupids?

**Demon:** May have come across them when we were working along side the source.

**Parker:** Well what we want to know is how to contact them, or how to get to their planet, because their planet is magic proofed sealed of do you have any dark magic you can use against them?

**Demon 3:** You'd be crazy to go up against the cupids they're gods worse than those elders you have.

**Prue II:** Or you can face the charmed ones to vanquish your sorry asses or Balthazar you choose?

**Demon: **I guess we have no choice, unless we kill you right now

**Astrid:** I know you guys, you don't have the balls to do that. All we wanna know is how to contact the cupids, or summon one, or anything like that.

SCENE BREAK - The Halliwell Manner, the attack.

**Phoebe:** It's not working!

**Prue:** Coop, can't have just vanished of the face of the earth.

**Cole:** Actually, that's exactly what he did.

**Paige:** Do you actually have any suggestions?

**Cole:** Well back when I was working for the source, they contacted the cupids, those demons are still around and might be able to help us.

**Piper:** We are not liaising our selves with demons, its never worked before.

(Peter and Warren both interrupt by using their powers to teleport in)

**Cole:** Warren?

**Phoebe:** Peter? Don't worry we'll figure out what to do with your father, you should have told me!

**Peter:** I'm sorry mom, have you got anything?

**Piper:** Well no, everything we try we hit a dead end with, is there anything you can think off that will help I mean you help the cupids don't you.

**Peter:** Yeah but its kind of just instant, they just assign me someone to find love for and I go and do it simple as, I've never reported to them.

**Warren:** Is there anything in the book of shadows?

**Prue:** Obviously not otherwise we wouldn't be in this position.

**Warren:** What about, a whitelighter? I mean Prue your son is whitelighter and there's Jamie...

**Piper:** Your dad thinks he knows more than the whitelighter's know

**Warren:** Well he's big headed what does he know, every whitelighter has their own individual story.

**Phoebe:** Hey where are the other girls? You were with them a minute ago Cole told us...

**Peter:** You see that's the thing, Prue, Parker and Astrid have gone down to the underworld.

**Phoebe:** WHAT?! Are you kidding me? We've got to go down there and rescue them!

**Cole:** How could you send them down there?!

**Warren:** To get information, look the old source the one before you his minions were in contacts with cupids so they went down there for demons to cooperate with them! Trust me they're safe, I mean Astrid can throw fireballs and all that.

**Cole:** Getting demons to cooperate please.

**Warren:** Dad have you got anything better?

**Peter:** We're running out off time to save dad.

**Paige:** If they're not back soon then we should go down there.

**Warren:** That could jeopardise everything. It could put them in even more danger!

**Cole:** You should have gone with them! You know those demons better than they know them!

**Prue:** Lets just go down to the underworld and force the demons to cooperate with us.

**Cole:** Me and Warren should both go.

**Peter:** No we should leave them too it. Trust them, they're not helpless they have powers to defend themselves.

SCENE BREAK The UNDERWORLD.

(Prue II, Parker and Astrid huddle up around the corner deciding what to do)

**Parker:** So they said they can teleport us there.

**Astrid:** Yeah or too hell guys, we should have brought a whitelighter Jamie or Alex, Wyatt, Chris

**Prue II:** And what if the demons recognised them!

**Parker:** This is stupid lets just vanquish the-

**Cole:** Need any help? You're amateurs.

**Prue II:** No they agreed to Cooperate with us

**Cole:** That is a teleport device they could have sent you anywhere, are you insane?

**Astrid:** Well we didn't know dad-

**Cole:** Of course you didn't know you were in experienced! You could have been killed.

**Parker:** Look dude, we were just trying to help are you gonna help us or not?

(Cole smirks and the what seams to be head demon steps fourth from around the corner and sees Cole, recognising him instantly.)

**Demon:** Balthazar? You promised, if we-

(Cole throws an energy ball at the demon instantly vanquishing him, the others step fourth ready to retaliate)

**Cole:** You really think we were going to trust you hand us your teleport device and none of you will have to die.

**Demon 1:** How can we trust you?

**Parker:** You can't. (With that a demon slaughter starts happening and the demons are vanquished in seconds they find the teleport device and teleport away)

Scene break -The Halliwell Manner - The attic

(They all teleport back)

**Cole:** (Holds up a black device like an IPAD) Got it.

**Prue II:** For the record we were doing fine until he showed up.

**Cole:** Yeah right

**Phoebe:** ARE YOU CRAZY! Don't ever do that again!

**Parker:** Well we got the device, thing.

**Paige:** The question is who's going to go up there?

**Phoebe:** Me and Cole should go, I mean he obviously knows how these cupids work and all that.

**Piper:** No way! What if you need the power of four? and Cole could imprison you or something

**Astrid:** Can you all stop with the imprisoning its hard enough to work with witches and be a good demon when your giving me a reason to throw energy balls at you.

**Prue:** Cole should go but Phoebe, we should go too and get the kids to wait at magic school.

**Paige:** Yeah with their unmusical fathers, literally all of their fathers are mortals except Coop and Cole who will be with us. And they're magical mothers will be up there with them.

**Piper:** Wyatt and Chris are perfectly fine handling themselves and I'm sure everyone else is too besides magic school is protected.

(Cole Places the teleport device on the table and the kids teleport themselves to magic school getting the others along the way. There was a zap of pink energy and they were transported across the universe)

SCENE BREAK - Planet of the cupids.

(The five of them arrive, Cole doesn't recognise)

**Cole:** Wow.

**Prue:** We are so powerless we don't even have a spell.

**Piper:** I would have thought off that if I needed one, Prue these are the good guys we just have to compromise with them like the elders.

**Paige: **Yeah and how much pain has that cost over the years?

**Cole:** Alright lets focus, Phoebe you need to think really hard about Coop, just Coop.

**Paige:** Um we tried that stupid!

**Cole:** Yeah it might be different now were on a different planet the same planet Coop is on.

**Phoebe:** If you want me to think then shut up a minute.

**Cole:** Wow shut up and stupid in less than one minute anything else?

**Prue:** How about your- (Piper hits Prue gently)

**Piper:** We're running out off time, this isn't about Cole. It's about Coop

**Phoebe:** OKAY GUYS, SHUT UP!

(Phoebe closes her eyes and thinks long and hard about Coop, suddenly, her, Cole and her sisters are transported to where Coop is lying before the head council of cupids.)

**Cupid:** HOW DARE THEY!

**Phoebe:** Coop! (Runs up to Coop but is dogged by a lightening bolt, she uses her own powers from her elder side do dodge it with another lightening bolt frightening the cupid.)

**Cupid:** An elder? This is obscene!

**Paige:** We're actually the charmed ones first thank you.

**Phoebe:** Coop, are you alright?

**Coop:** Yeah I'll live. (Coop looks up at her with cuts all over his face. Phoebe gasps.)

**Piper:** I'm surprised you haven't heard of us the charmed ones?

**Cupid 1:** Of course we have, we respect all species.

**Prue:** So do you guys have names or what?

**Cupid:** There are no need for names. We rule as one.

**Coop:** Without me, the elders sent me down to Phoebe and you knew that!

**Cupid:** Without our consent! You five shouldn't even be here its forbidden ground!

**Cole:** Thank death for that!

**Coop:** I'm going with them, Phoebe is my wife, Cole is my brother. I have three children, nephews and nieces back on earth.

**Cupid 1:** Your responsibility lies with us.

**Piper:** Look we know your not the bad guys, which is why we haven't brought any vanquishing potions or spells.

**Cupid:** Nobody can vanquish us.

**Phoebe:** Do you wanna put that too the test, just let Coop go!

**Cupid 1:** On one condition. He still finds love for his charges.

**Coop:** I wouldn't give that up anyway.

(The cupids, give them a nod and the six of them walk away)

**Coop:** So how did you guys even get here?

**Phoebe:** Well thank, Parker, our daughter Prue and Cole for that.

**Cole:** Yeah we got a teleport device from some of the demons that used to work for the old source.

**Coop:** What Warren?

**Cole:** No, the one with the half face.

(Phoebe turned around and hit Coop) **Coop:** What was that for!

**Phoebe:** Um for not telling me about those stupid cupid people.

**Coop:** I love you, I'd never leave you which is why I didn't tell you (Coop gave Phoebe a kiss on the lips, Paige placed the teleport device down on the floor. and they jumped through the teleport device back to earth)

SCENE BREAK - Magic school,

**Andy:** Come on Prue...

**Leo:** She'll be fine.

**Henry:** Hey isn't it weird we all don't have powers.

**Leo:** I used too.

(Meanwhile, Peter, Prue II and Parker are in another room and death comes by)

**Prue II:** No dad!

**Death:** The situation has been dealt with, your father will live.

**Peter:** Where are they? Mom and dad?

(Phoebe and Coop come barging in the room, Death vanishes)

**Parker:** Dad! (Parker runs up and hugs him)

**Coop:** Hey, that's unusual.

**Phoebe:** Its going to be okay now I promise (She hugs Prue and Peter tightly and they all head back home)

_Happy ending yay! I hope you liked the background off Coop in this chapter, the next chapter will be up soon._


	15. FOURTEEN Family values

Fourteen - Family Values.

SCENE BREAK - Piper's restaurant 'P4')

(Astrid, Jamie, Warren and Cole were all having a meal together at Piper's restaurant)

**Astrid:** I feel a little intimidated, the brother, the dad and the boyfriend around the same table

**Warren:** Yeah and nobody's throwing energy balls.

**Cole:** Be careful what you say. You don't want the cleaners on your hands trust me.

**Jamie:** Yeah they're nasty.

(Melinda who is working at the restaurant comes over to take their order)

**Cole:** Melinda, didn't think your mom would let you work this late.

**Melinda: **Yeah well, she didn't really have much off a choice, we're understaffed

**Warren:** Just get some dwarfs to help out.

**Jamie:** Yeah cos that won't look suspicious.

**Warren:** I'm not used to this being normal thing yet.

**Cole:** You'll get used to it I did.

**Astrid:** Actually dad you didn't if I recall you telling us. (The whole room freezes and Piper walks out)

**Piper:** I swear I just saw a demon! In my restaurant!

**Cole:** I can't sense any Piper, your probably just being paran- (He didn't get to finish his sentence before an energy ball comes flying across the room. Cole doges out of the way as well as, Warren, Jamie, Astrid and Melinda.)

(Melinda goes to explode the demon, but Cole pushes her and knocks her into a table.)

**Piper:** COLE!

**Cole:** You can't kill that demon, its my mother! (Jamie goes to help Melinda up and Cole's 'Mother' looks at them and shimmers away with an evil grin.)

**Astrid:** Then why did she just try to kill us!

*Roll title sequence*

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER - LIVING AREA.

(Everyone is at the Halliwell Manner, and Melinda is getting healed by Chris. Leo walks in and goes to punch Cole in the face at the revelation that he hit his daughter,)

**Piper:** LEO, NOT INFRONT OF THE KIDS!

**Chris:** Mom were not kids and I would like to see Cole get a punch after everything he's done to aunt Phoebe.

**Astrid:** Shut up before I throw an energy ball at your face,

**Chris:** I'd like to see you try.

**Piper:** That's enough nobody is using they're powers or fists against anyone. Leo

**Leo:** If you touch my daughter again, I'll see to it that your vanquished and never come back.

**Melinda:** I'm fine dad.

**Cole:** I'm sorry, Melinda, but she's my mother I had to protect her from being vanquished by you.

**Warren:** Maybe you should tell her not to attack people then

**Cole:** I haven't seen her in years.

**Piper:** Well obviously not because she hasn't gone up to any of us before. Maybe she went up against grams.

**Cole:** I don't know she put me in the demon academy when I was what 5?

**Melinda:** What's the demon academy?

**Leo:** It's where you go to become demons, and I thought that was only for mortals?

**Cole:** I was half human, she wanted to suppress my humanity and it worked.

**Piper:** We should summon grams, and get her to-

**Cole:** Or I find my mother and I kill her simple as.

**Astrid:** You don't wanna do that! You might not have enough power to take her out.

**Cole:** (Rolls his eyes) Please...

**Piper:** (Hits him playfully) You shouldn't be having thoughts about killing your own mother! Not in front of your own children...

**Cole:** They know what I'm like, and she's a demon she's pure evil and she killed my father which was Coop's father. She said if my dad was alive then it could spark the humanity in me.

**Leo:** This could get nasty quickly,

**Chris:** Do you want me to get, Phoebe, Prue and Paige?

**Cole:** She doesn't need a power of four vanquish I can take her out with an energy ball!

**Astrid:** Oh yeah cos that worked out before.

**Piper:** Lets just go up to the book of shadows okay?

(Cole, reluctantly agreed and was flicking through the book of shadows with Piper and Astrid. Whilst Melinda, Warren and Leo checked Magic school for answers and Chris went to the elders)

**Piper:** Why do they call her 'The Vulture?'

**Cole:** That's what she is, Metaphorically a vulture is a carrion feeder which means feeder of the dead. Demons gave her this nickname she used to steel witches powers to stay young.

**Astrid:** She might be after all of us then, me, Warren all of your family, Prue's, Paige and Phoebe's

**Piper:** Yeah we better give them the heads up

**Cole:** Then Coop will know! He had a suspicion that my mom killed our dad.

**Piper:** We'll have to deal with it. I'm not risking everyone's life just for conflict Cole.

**Cole:** I hate domestic family so much.

**Piper:** More like demonic family.

(Chris then orbs in)

**Chris:** I talked with the elders and two witches were killed at your restaurant last night

**Astrid:** That's her then it has to be

**Cole:** Or the warlock you were chasing with Jamie this morning, he could be working for my mom.

(Phoebe then walks in)

**Phoebe: **I have a feeling something is wrong, please don't rain on my parade.

**Piper:** Cole's demonic mother is trying to kill us.

**Phoebe:** Your kidding! I always wanted to meet her.

**Cole:** Yeah well now's not the time to sit and eat dinner together Phoebe, she attacked me, Astrid, Warren and Jamie last night at Piper's restaurant.

**Phoebe:** Is Warren okay?

(Astrid rolled her eyes)

**Cole:** He's fine. We should go down to where those witches were killed it might lure her out.

**Phoebe:** What witches?

**Chris:** His mom goes after young witches so she can stay young.

**Phoebe:** Oh well I'll go because I can get a premonition.

**Cole:** No, it might put you in more danger she hasn't seen you yet which means your not a target, Warren can come with me and Piper. He gets premonitions.

**Astrid:** I'll go and get him. (Astrid shimmers out)

**Piper:** Chris can you warn, Prue and Paige please and their family, tell them to come over here whilst me and Cole are out, Phoebe I want you too summon Grams and Mom with Prue and Paige. They might know something.

(Chris orbs out and Phoebe goes over to the book)

**Phoebe:** Wow she's a piece of work.

**Cole:** Tell me about it.

(Warren projects in along with Astrid who shimmers)

**Warren:** Nothing at magic school

**Piper:** We need you to come with us to a crime scene so we can try and get some premonitions for when Cole's mom will attack next, Phoebe can't come with us it'll put her in danger.

**Warren:** Yeah sure, why who died

**Piper:** A couple of witches.

SCENE BREAK - P4 RESTURANT CRIME SCENE.

**Andy:** There was no sign of a break in which probably means it was a demon.

**Cole:** Yeah we figured that one out. My mother.

**Piper:** Andy this is Cole, Phoebe's ex demonic husband. Warren here is Phoebe and Cole's son.

**Cole:** I'm a good demon though

**Andy:** Yeah I remember you two having that fight the other week.

**Henry:** (Walks over) There were no witnesses, they probably wouldn't have gotten out alive by the looks off it their bodies are completely drained.

**Warren:** This place is a mess.

**Andy:** Police think it was a break in and the chicks got in the way.

**Piper:** Well we need to go in and see if Warren can get a premonition. I can freeze the room (Piper freezes the room and all the police freeze except for, Henry, Andy, Piper, Warren and Cole. Warren heads over to one of the bodies carefully he places his fingertips on her forehead but he gets nothing.)

**Cole:** Anything?

**Warren:** Nothing. I'll try the other one, it could be because they're already dead.

(He goes over to the other body and a weird sensation hits him of fear and pain but no premonition)

**Piper:** Nothing?

**Warren:** No but, I could feel her pain and fear right when she died here. Like I was her.

(Cole and Piper looked at each other sadly for a second) **Piper:** Well we tried we best get back to the others.

SCENE BREAK HALLIWELL MANNER THE ATTIC.

**Grams: **You interrupted me,

**Patty:** No she didn't...

**Paige:** Yeah sorry were kind of in a sticky situation.

**Grams:** Look at you all together! (She goes over and then hugs Prue and Paige, then Phoebe. Astrid stands there awkwardly, so does Chris) Chris you've grown since the last I saw you. And, your Astrid? A grandchild?

**Phoebe:** No she's not, she's Cole's daughter-

**Patty:** Cole as in the ex source of all evil one! Why haven't you vanquished him what about Coop? That means she's a demon! Vanquish her!

**Prue:** Okay mom calm down! Astrid is a demon but she's a good demon, she's half a witch. Christy's daughter-

**Grams:** That makes her an evil witch go on vanquish her!

**Astrid:** Maybe I am evil, because I really wanna throw a energy ball at you but your already dead. so there is no need to, I was a child of the triad their experiment but dad, nurtured me to be good.

**Phoebe:** Yeah and Coop's Cole's half brother, I still love him, I have a son with Cole though I can't just abandon him.

(Piper, Cole and Warren walk in)

**Piper:** Grams, Mom...

**Grams:** Look at you all together! It's wonderful!

**Patty:** That's Cole... and Warren.

**Phoebe:** Yeah we really need your help all off our kids are in danger, if she likes to feed of young witches.

**Patty:** It was such along time ago...Well wouldn't Cole know what to do.

**Grams:** Come on Patty, he's a demon.

**Cole:** I have demonic powers! And besides I wouldn't know how to defeat her, I hardly even know her anyway.

**Patty:** When I was about, 20 this was early on your mother attacked me late at night in a restaurant, she stabbed me with this knife that sucked all my powers and then kicked her into a table before she could do any more damage.

**Chris:** That's odd because those witches were attacked, at mom's restaurant.

**Grams:** We're getting to that. After Patty was attacked at the restaurant we took extra precautions. We discovered after she takes the witches powers she simulates blood, and uses it as a life force. She then eats all the food she can get, to get the blood to work straight away so its more effective she can blend in.

**Paige:** Sounds more like a vampire than a demon.

**Prue:** Yeah, Piper did you check with Andy and Henry about the food?

**Piper:** No I didn't think too, we just went to get premonitions but Warren couldn't get any. I mean demons that steal food, really.

**Phoebe:** Do you want me to call Andy or Henry? I could orb to them...

**Prue:** That might be a good idea. So how did you vanquish her?

**Patty:** We couldn't vanquish her. But she started to go after demons so she basically enilate herself, but you might be able to do it with the power of four.

**Cole:** I don't think they vanquished her, demons. Just imprisoned her. If the Halliwell line wasn't powerful enough how could a single demon be able too?

**Paige:** Unless you did it Cole, you have her powers.

**Cole:** No I told Piper, I was in the demon academy when I was around five until around 25, during that time frame that's when it happened. Do you think I would have had enough courage to go up against my own mother, and the demons in the academy whilst I was there? That was one of the curses of being half human.

(Phoebe walks back in hanging up the phone) **Phoebe:** Andy confirmed that some food was missing.

**Prue:** That narrows it down then to all the restaurants and food places in sanfransico where she'll next attack.

(Phoebe, suddenly just got a promotion of 'The Vulture' attacking Astrid and Jamie at a well know restaurant called Hilton)

**Chris:** What did you see?

**Phoebe:** She was attacking, Astrid and her whitelighter. At the Hilton restaurant

**Cole:** You didn't tell me you were going to go out tonight?

**Astrid:** Dad that's hardly relevant and besides your business

**Prue:** Was it at night? (Phoebe nods) Well I suggest we go and make some sort of potion and a spell and we stage the scene out tonight as normal so she can come and we'll vanquish her then.

**Cole:** And put my daughter in danger?

**Piper:** Cole, we'll all be watching don't you trust us after all these years?

**Paige:** We should be the ones asking him that question.

**Cole:** Fine but I'm coming with you, I'll stay out of sight.

SCENE BREAK - HILTON RESTURANT

**Astrid:** This was a great idea, you know how to treat a girl

**Jamie:** Of course I do, I'm an angel. Your from the opposite side of the circle.

**Astrid:** Yeah that's the only reason why my dad doesn't like you because he thinks the elders are going to give us a hard time.

(Meanwhile, Phoebe, Prue, Piper and Paige were sitting on another table on another table behind them Cole was sitting with Warren)

**Phoebe:** Why don't you like him? I mean, he's so nice to her.

**Cole:** It's forbidden love they're doomed.

(Suddenly, the table Astrid and Jamie were sitting at collapsed when an energy ball collided with it. Piper froze the room just in time. Astrid threw another energy ball back Cole's mother 'the vulture' looked shocked)

**Cole:** Astrid!

**Astrid:** I'm fine dad... (Cole goes to help her up and throws an energy ball at his mother she dodges it)

**The Vulture: **Of course half demon, where did you get your witch side from?

**Cole:** Leave her alone, that's none of your business,

**The Vulture:** She's my granddaughter. of course it is.

**Cole:** Like hell (The Vulture shimmers behind Cole and grabs him by the hair, Astrid freezes, Jamie orbs her out of the way. Prue uses her telekinesis to try and throw her out of the way but she has some sort of shield she grins at them whilst Cole tries to struggle free.) Let me go!

**The Vulture:** I wonder what powers you have now? Your blood may not be valuable but your powers maybe. I heard you became indestructible.

**Piper:** Paige, try your powers your half whitelighter.

**Paige:** Chair! (She goes to throw the chair into both of them but the field won't budge, Phoebe is keeping Warren back. The Vulture shimmers away with Cole.)

**Warren:** Fantastic.

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

**Piper:** She's a powerful demon.

**Prue:** Yeah well so is Cole, his family is like the bad version of our family.

**Phoebe:** If she gets his powers she'll be unstoppable.

**Paige:** We just need to find him, then use the power of four spell. and the potion.

**Astrid:** Get Coop to find him, he's Cole's half brother.

**Warren:** Yeah she's right it might work.

**Jamie:** Do you want me to check with the elders see if they have anything?

**Piper:** That could come in handy.

(Jamie smiles and orbs away)

SCENE BREAK - SOMEWHERE IN THE UNDERWORLD

(Cole wakes strapped to some sort of table with metal wiring.)

**Cole:** Have you been teaming up with those consumers?

**The Vulture:** Those armatures of course not this is a device to see into your mind how you can control your own powers. I saw your downfall, as well as your rise but I do not want to double cross myself like you did all those years ago.

(A warlock blinks, Cole recognises him as the demon who attacked Astrid and Jamie this morning he is carrying silver glowing balls.)

**Cole:** So you team up with warlocks, did you order them to attack my daughter today?

**The Vulture:** Of course. I have to know who my enemy is, I need to draw you out into the open and it worked as well as the charmed ones.

**Cole:** Yeah and now they're going to come after you and vanquish you!

(The Vulture smiles and places the balls in a tube like device connecting with wires to the table)

**The Vulture:** Then it'll be to late.

SCENE BREAK THE HALLIWELL MANNER.

**Coop:** So Cole's mom is here? You do relies she killed our dad, I mean Cole even admitted it.

**Phoebe:** Yeah that's not the problem, she's kidnapped him and we need you to find him.

**Coop:** How?

**Astrid:** By using your cupid powers Warrens upstairs trying to sense him now.

**Coop:** Alright. (Coop closes his eyes and thinks long and hard to find his brother) I know where he is. He's hurt.

SCENE BREAK SOMEWHERE IN THE UNDERWORLD

(Cole, drained from most of his blood and powers is thrown on the floor and the charmed ones show up with Coop)

**The Vulture:** Your too late. I told him that he wouldn't believe me.

**Prue:** You drank your own son's blood? Eww.

(Piper just looked at her and shook her head)

**Coop:** He looks really out off it

**Paige:** Potion! (She throws the potion aiming for her veins it hits and they start to go dry)

**Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Prue:** The Vulture which we see within this dark culture will not dewl any longer release this demon into the everlasting dark give us back the powers which are rightly ours. (The Vulture dries out and then goes poof a cloud of yellow twinkling star like things go into Cole. Coop kneels down and feels his neck)

**Phoebe:** Is he alright?

**Coop:** (Shakes his head) He's lost allot of blood.

(Phoebe kneels down at starts to heal him and it works as Cole isn't resisting, Piper blows up the device The Vulture was using. Cole suddenly wakes up)

**Cole:** You saved me?

**Phoebe:** Of course we did, couldn't leave my son without a father. We no your defiantly not a demon we saw your powers, they're so bright and light.

**Paige:** Come on lets get out of here, I have a date with Henry. (Piper rolls her eyes)

(Paige orbs, Prue and Piper out)

**Cole:** (Turns to Coop) You alright?

**Coop:** Yeah, I'm always alright. (Coop kisses Phoebe, Cole stands there awkwardly.)

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

(Astrid, Jamie, Warren are awaiting nervously for all of them to come back and they finally arrive)

**Astrid:** DAD! Your okay! (Astrid runs up and hugs Cole, who hugs her back happily)

**Cole:** Of course I'm okay you can't get rid of me that easily,

**Jamie:** We still didn't get rid of that warlock.

**Piper:** (Piper sighs) What warlock?

**Warren:** The warlock that attacked them this morning.

**Cole:** He was working with my mother he won't bother you again, if he does he'll be an easy vanquish.

**Paige:** Well anyway, Henry is waiting for me at P4 so I'll see you all later. (Paige orbs out)

**Coop:** Me and Phoebe, are going to see what troubles Prue, Parker and Peter got up too. (Phoebe and Coop smile at each other and Coop beams them out)

**Cole:** Thanks Piper, for your help.

**Piper:** Anytime.

**Warren:** I'm going home now, (he projects himself out, Astrid smiles and follows so does Cole leaving Prue, Jamie and Piper)

SCENE BREAK - P4 Piper's restaurant.

**Paige:** What are we going to do Henry? About the baby?

**Henry:** We can work it out,

**Paige:** It'll put our whole family in danger, I'm thinking we should see a couple off doctor's and find out what's wrong if he's mortal then were gonna have to get out off here...

**Henry:** And leave your sister's?

**Paige:** My commitment is to you, Pandora, Charlie, Rose and this baby. It is to my sister's but you come first and besides Prue is there now.

**Henry:** We'll figure something out.

_Hoped you enjoyed this chapter stay tuned for more! _


	16. Fifteen Halliwell Twins

**Halliwell Twins Fourteen**

The Halliwell Manner - Foyer

**Piper:** So let me get this straight you want me and Leo, to look after your kids whilst you and Henry go to a seer or something?

**Paige:** Well Piper, were going to a magical doctor, this baby has no magical barriers and a seer and with all the magic in the world, we really want Pandora, Charlie and Rose to be protected whilst were gone.

**Leo:** That shouldn't be a problem. I mean your kids are angels.

(Henry walks in helping Phoebe carrying some bags)

**Henry:** I wouldn't put it past them, Charlie and Rose can be quite a handful. And plus you'll have Pandora's box don't forget.

**Phoebe:** How long you going for?

**Paige:** What like two days maybe. We just want some answers Piper so we can protect our new son.

**Piper:** Sure we can look after them.

*Roll title sequence.*

Meanwhile, Astrid and Jamie were battling a warlock that kept killing witches.

(The warlock blinked in front of Astrid and she was stabbed by the warlock)

**Jamie:** Astrid! Knife (The knife orbs into his hands and he aims at the warlock but the warlock blinks away. Jamie goes down to heal her, she wakes up shortly after.)

**Astrid:** Did you get him?

**Jamie:** No, he got away (Cole shimmers in)

**Cole:** Okay that was useless he totally creamed you two.

**Astrid:** Hey we're experts in training.

**Cole:** Warren is better than both off you.

**Jamie:** That's not what a good father does, is it? Measure two siblings up against each other

**Astrid:** Its fine and Warren was the source of all evil so he would be better at killing and capturing than me. We should go and scry for that warlock with a potion.

(Now evening had fell, Henry and Paige had took Charlie, Rose and Pandora to Piper and Leo's house.)

**Charlie:** We promise to be good.

**Rose:** Yeah Mom, sure thing we'll even help Pandora with her stupid box thing.

**Pandora:** Hey!

**Paige:** I trust you all, to be fine just don't go chasing after demons please.

**Piper:** What did you say to your work, Henry I mean you couldn't say you were seeing if your new born son would have magical powers?

**Henry:** I just said, Paige needed a specialist doctor up by Canada and Andy is backing me up anyway.

(Wyatt orbs in) **Wyatt:** Just finished with my charge, do you want me to help them with their bags?

**Piper:** Please sweetie, any word on your dad or Chris.

**Wyatt:** Um dads still doing some paper work at magic school and I assume Chris is with his charge but who knows.

**Piper:** And Melinda's doing a shift at the restaurant.

**Paige:** We better hit the road. See ya guys. (Paige waves and orbs out with Henry)

(That night, Rose and Charlie decide to look at the spirit board up in the attic)

**Rose:** We promised mom and dad we would be good.

**Charlie:** We're 18 not 8, Rose come on we have powers to protect our selves and besides you don't really believe in all that stuff

**Rose:** Your really asking me that, after Pandora's box?

(Charlie placed the spirit board down the twins sat down opposite sides of the spirit board)

**Rose:** Spirits from the other sides can you hear me? (The counter was moved to spell yes.

**Charlie:** Okay you did that.

**Rose:** Come on Charlie, I'm not that lame.

(Suddenly a dark cloud appeared above both of them and Charlie started to convulse. Rose ran too where Pandora was sleeping)

**Charlie:** Pandora! Come quick, something's happened to Charlie...

(Pandora rolls her eyes and walks along whilst Rose is running, they see Charlie standing in the centre of the room speaking German)

**Pandora:** Why is she speaking German? What did you do...

**Rose:** Nothing I swear, we- (Piper comes along in her pyjamas)

**Piper:** What are you guys doing up here, in the middle of the night?

**Rose:** We were just looking. (She goes over to Charlie, and nudges her to stop talking Charlie just looks around confused.

**Piper:** I should warn you this house gets a little noisy in the morning so you might wanna get enough sleep, what with two kids that are half whitelighter's, their charges are coming in all the time.

**Pandora:** Sorry Aunt Piper, she was just being a brat, we'll go back to sleep. (Rose gives Pandora the evil eyes.)

**Piper:** Right, (Piper goes back to her bedroom)

**Pandora:** (Turns to Charlie) Okay spill the beans.

**Rose:** I think she got possessed

SCENE BREAK - Somewhere in the magical universe - Magical Hospital for Miracle babies.

**Henry:** Okay if little Henry JR does not have any powers why are we even here?

**Paige:** Henry JR? I wanted to call him Andrew!

**Henry:** Andrew? No that would be weird what with Andy, so why are we here anyway?

**Paige:** Because I can't exactly go to a midwife and say 'hey can you explain to me why my prophecy child does not have any powers?'

**Henry:** I know but this place is weird they have blue nurses!

[A blue nurse hovers along to them]

**Nurse Aey:** Mrs Matthews?

**Paige:** Come on, Henry.

SCENE BREAK HALLIWELL MANNER

**Pandora:** So everyone's gone out.

**Rose:** Yeah thank god we wouldn't want them to know what happened to Charlie.

**Pandora:** Which we need to figure out where is she?

(Rose and Pandora rush upstairs from the kitchen into the guest room and Charlie was gone)

**Rose:** She must have orbed out.

Pandora: THEN WE BETTER FIND HER, IF SHE'S POSSED SHE COULD DO ANYTHING!

**Rose:** Alright! I'll go and scry.

**Pandora:** We can't scry she's possessed! Wait my box... (Pandora runs and looks under her bed, and Pandora's box has gone) It's gone, for gods sake Rose, why can't you just ever do as mom and dad say, now I have to spend my time fixing your mess when I could be looking for the next guardian.

**Rose:** Well I'll do it by myself then.

**Pandora:** I don't trust you to get my box back by yourself, right we need help from an adult who won't tell.

**Rose:** Yeah like we can find one who won't

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD.

(Mysterious powers headquarters)

**Demon 1: **You have one of the charmed ones twins, why the hell would you do that they'll find us.

**Demon 2:** Relax, she's possessed, she came down here in a shimmer so I hit her with a low voltage energy ball,

**Demon 1:** Which one is she?

**Demon 2:** One of the Whitelighters children, one of the twins.

**Demon 1:** Excellent we can use this spirit inside to influence her, might impress this power. They're trying to bring back Zankou again but after the charmed ones vanquished him twice its difficult.

SCENE BREAK - Prue's house.

(Piper, Prue and Phoebe were all at Prue's house looking at a methodical book, Leo had found at magic school about Cupids)

**Phoebe:** Coop could have told me...

**Prue:** He wasn't to know that he'd get called back Phoebe, he loves you and he's way better than Cole. I didn't like him from the beginning (Phoebe rolled her eyes)

**Piper:** Yeah neither did Paige, and she was the first to find out he was the source, and look what happened But like Cole, Coop can't change who he is, and that's probably why he didn't tell you. They're very similar, Coop did everything out of love for you so did Cole and they've both had trouble excepting who they are what when Cole was half human.

**Phoebe:** And Leo though, so where are Paige's girls?

**Piper:** I didn't want too harass them so I left them for a little while.

SCENE BREAK - THE PENTHOUSE.

(Pandora and Rose orb into the penthouse making Warren fall from the ceiling where he was meditating)

**Warren:** What the hell?! (Cole walks in)

**Cole:** I keep telling people not to orb in here.

**Pandora:** Sorry, we were just um in some-

**Rose:** We were wondering where Astrid was is she here?

**Warren:** She went to hunt down some demon,

**Cole:** Is there a problem? I can sense they're is a problem... (Rose eyes Pandora and shakes her head.)

**Pandora:** Well our sister Charlie has been possessed and we need some help, because if Aunt Piper finds out our Mom will kill us. And Charlie is missing.

**Warren:** I bet she's in the underworld. If she's possessed she's an easy target for demons.

**Cole:** Well if you don't want Piper finding out, we'll go and look for Charlie in the underworld, actually me and Warren will. You two go back to the manner and think of something to get the spirit out of her.

(Cole, grabs Warren and they shimmer out)

**Pandora:** This is such a bad idea, we shouldn't trust him, he's a demon!

**Rose:** Look I overheard mom and dad talking about Cole, and they don't think he's a demon so we should trust him come on lets just do as he says.

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD.

**Demon 1:** You know what to do break this methodical window turn the witch

**Possessed Charlie:** She has very strong influences of good magic but I'm sure I can break the connection all I have to do is kill some witches shouldn't be too hard.

**Demon 2:** Never underestimate the Halliwell line, but you have to hurry I can sense someone is coming.

**Warren:** So what are you going to do?

**Cole:** Interrogate them, follow my lead. (They walk on over to the demons, Cole grabs one off them by the throat bending him backwards) Where did the witch go?

**Demon 1:** As if I'd tell you my grand plan.

**Warren:** Yeah right, grand plan you only planned it today. (The second demon throws an energy ball at Warren who goes flying across the room. Cole retaliates back and vanquishes him with an energy ball)

**Cole:** Do you want to end up like your dead friend? tell me where the witch is.

**Demon 1:** You'd kill me anyway.

**Cole:** Fair point (Cole throws an energy ball and vanquishes the second one, Warren looks at him angrily. What?! he wasn't going to tell us anything anyway...

**Warren:** We could have tortured him or something!

**Cole:** Yeah right. That would never work, you have to learn from the professional Warren trust me.

SCENE BREAK - Halliwell Manner.

**Pandora:** They should've been back by now. (Rose is scrying for Charlie, the scrying crystal stops still on the map pointing at a police station.)

**Rose:** Okay we have to go like right now, Charlie's at the police station! She might have been arrested.

**Pandora:** Yeah that's gonna be hard covering up since our dads a cop! Wait you said that a black cloud came in her.

**Rose:** Yeah so?

**Pandora:** Charlie, isn't possessed, she has one of these phantasm things in her and we just need the wand to suck it back in.

**Rose:** Well who was the phantasm working for? It has to be an upper level demon, maybe that higher power thing.

(Leo then walks in the attic)

**Leo:** What are you doing up here?

**Pandora:** Admiring out heritage.

**Leo:** I smell something witchy, is something going on? (Cole then shimmers in along with Warren)

**Cole:** Leo! We were just um... um, going to look at the book for this demon to vanquish.

**Leo:** As if you'd need the book of shadows for a demon to vanquish Cole, your like a walking book of shadows,

**Warren:** His memory is getting very, very short, its old age. (Rose and Pandora both laugh but Cole just stands there)

**Leo:** No there's something more, if you tell me I promise to keep it a secret.

**Rose:** Promise? (Leo nods his head)

**Pandora:** Okay, Charlie has been possessed and she's been possessed by a phantasm and she's at the police station.

**Warren:** A phantasm, Dad I told you we shouldn't have vanquished those demons, phantasms work for upper level demons and they were only lower level they could have told us!

**Cole:** The demons weren't going to tell us anything.

**Leo:** We need to get Charlie from the police station.

**Rose:** we're going to orb there now, with the wand to get the phantasm.

**Leo:** No just get Charlie, it'll risk exposure if you get the phantasm there and then.

(Pandora and Charlie orb away)

SCENE BREAK - POLICE STATION

(Charlie is holding all of the police captive with a gun Pandora and Rose orb around the corner.)

**Rose:** (Whispers) This is going to be great how are we gonna cover that up?

**Pandora:** (Whispers) Should've thought of that before you played with the spirit board.

**Andy:** (ducking by a table with Daryl) okay she's defiantly, possessed I need to call Prue.

**Daryl:** I wouldn't risk going out there.

**Possessed Charlie:** WITCHES! SHOW YOUR SELVES! (Pandora and Rose gulp and turn the corner they see Andy and Daryl)

**Rose:** We are totally busted. (Charlie fires a gunshot) Bullet!

SCENE BREAK - Outside the police station,

(The SWOT team are ready to move in, Cole and Leo rush to the scene where Piper, Prue and Phoebe are stood outside.)

**Piper:** Charlie's in there Leo, where are Rose and Pandora?

**Cole:** They've gone in there, Charlie got possessed by a phantasm working for an upper level demon. They asked for my help.

**Piper:** And you went behind my back when I was looking after them?!

**Phoebe:** That's not important right now, what's important if is the SWOT team moves in and shot Charlie and she magically comes back to life how are we going to explain that.

**Prue:** Not to mention Daryl and Andy are in there who don't have powers to protect them.

**Leo:** Trust Rose and Pandora, they'll sort it out.

(A detective walks up to the five off them)

**Joe Anderson:** Oh where have I seen you five before, that's right in case files the past 25 years or so. If she doesn't cooperate were going in. (He looks into the window with a pear of binoculars. )

SCENE BREAK - THE POLICE STATION.

(Everyone gasped as Rose dogged the bullet with her powers)

**Pandora:** Were gonna have to do it have you got the wand? (Rose pulls out the wand and points it at Charlie she starts to convulse and the Phantasm comes out screaming. Charlie drops to the floor, Andy and Daryl rush over to 'arrest her'. The hostages look scared and confused but the phantasm is contained in the wand)

**Andy:** You got that thing? (Rose nods)

SCENE BREAK Outside the police station.

(Around 20 minutes later all the hostages are let out and the building is cleared however Charlie is put in a police cell. Rose and Pandora walk outside to where Piper is with Andy and Daryl)

**Rose:** We got it.

**Piper:** What the hell were you two thinking don't worry, I'll talk to Wyatt and get some memory dust.

**Cole:** We need to find out who the phantasm was working for.

**Piper: **first we need to clean up this.

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

(Daryl and Andy came in half an hour later, with Charlie who was still unconscious)

**Rose:** Why is she still unconscious.? Aunt Piper?

**Leo:** Probably, in shock Phantasms feed of her energy supplies and spirit, we can get Wyatt or Chris to heal her though (Andy placed Charlie down on the sofa)

**Andy:** They let her go, after you did that memory thing they didn't know why they were holding her.

**Piper:** Yeah well I wanna find the bastards who set this up but Cole decided to vanquish them.

**Phoebe:** Gee, that's a great help Cole!

**Piper:** Wyatt! (Wyatt orbs to the living area) Heal Charlie please,

**Wyatt:** Yeah sure what happened?

**Prue:** Phantasms... (Wyatt's hands start to glow and Charlie begins to stir. The process is quick she suddenly wakes up)

**Rose:** Charlie! (Rose hugs Charlie who reacts very surprised.)

**Charlie:** What happened?

**Piper:** You were possessed by a phantasm, and exposed magic to a group of civilians whilst holding a police station hostage.

**Charlie:** Oh my god.

**Pandora:** Which demons did it Charlie, except the demons which Cole vanquished.

**Cole:** Alright I'm sorry for vanquishing the demons!

**Charlie:** I... I don't remember what they said something about a higher power but they never said who it was.

**Wyatt:** Do you still have the phantasm?

**Daryl:** Rose, should have it. You sucked it into that wand.

**Wyatt:** I can take it up to the elders and they might be able to track down from where it came from. (Piper nods to confirm. Rose, hands Wyatt the wand and Wyatt orbs up to the elders)

**Prue:** I don't understand why demons would kidnap a Halliwell child now they know that's suicide.

**Leo:** Because, Charlie made herself venerable to her powers when she was possessed. The demons were probably hoping to open the methodical window before you guys could find her.

**Prue:** Methodical window?

**Cole:** A window where a witch can turn good or evil, by making their stand such as choosing evil you'd have to kill someone. But it wouldn't work Charlie was to compromised as she was possessed.

(Wyatt comes back)

**Wyatt:** Your not going to believe this but they tracked it down to old demon council where they organise the underworld, where the source becomes the next source.

**Piper:** So the underworld is choosing the next source.

**Wyatt:** Yeah and they were able to chose someone from the Halliwell line because they already had someone down there.

**Phoebe: **Who? Which one of us...

**Wyatt **I'm not sure, but we're spying on them down there and whoever is helping them will have the powers of a shapshifter now.

**Piper:** Nobody in this family has powers of a shape shifter...

**Wyatt:** Not yet anyway the elders think you should wait till Paige, comes back.

Anyone of them could be working towards being the next source, Someone who is a pure Halliwell.

**Cole:** Well that draws me out of the line. I mean I'm not a Halliwell neither is Astrid.

**Phoebe:** Warren is, Cole you said his powers are under control.

**Cole:** Yes and they are! How do you know its not someone from your families or using a cloaking substance with your blood in for appearances.

**Phoebe:** Why would they wanna do that, that would just put them right in the firing line...

**Cole:** No it wouldn't its the perfect plan for a demon because its bold, and you wouldn't expect a Halliwell...

_**There is the next chapter, the Phantasms from season 6. The new detective will be appearing again in the second trilogy and to the end off this trilogy I imagine him being 'played' by David Tennant. Also Paige's new baby Henry JR was mentioned in previous chapters she was pregnant, but the baby will be mortal which leads to other storylines.**_

_**If your confused about this one, this is leading to the second trilogy. As I still haven't forgotten about my first story line about the thing which controls all magic, which will be the last chapter. Someone in the Halliwell family is working to become the next source the question is who? BTW its not Cole, Astrid or Warren. **_

_**:)**_


	17. Sixteen Dilemma in Sanfransisco

**dilemma in sanfransico Sixteen. **

HALLIWELL MANNER - The Kitchen

(The Wyatt-Halliwells were eating breakfast discussing Melinda's new job as a police officer)

**Chris: **So your a cop now?

**Melinda:** Yeah so?

**Chris:** You know being a cop isn't like being a whitelighter...

**Melinda:** Shut up, I'm not doing it because your stupid Whitelighters, I'm doing it because I actually need a life outside of witchcraft

**Piper:** I think its great Melinda, I had the club and that was a great relief from magic. You get so wrapped up from it you just don't remember that its just your reality.

**Leo:** I'm not convinced

**Melinda:** Of course your not dad. I mean hey look at you, you teach at magic school.

(Leo raises his eyebrows)

**Wyatt: **Just don't use your powers for short cuts, they can have back fires.

**Melinda:** Yeah I know that Wyatt!

**Leo:** Speaking of magic school, I'm interviewing some new teachers today if the job doesn't work out for you Melinda...

(Melinda rolls her eyes)

**Piper:** Oh, you got a good line up?

**Leo:** Billie, is on the line up but I wanted Cole to teach at magic school a verity off subjects but he seams lenient to do it, I have to convince him.

**Piper:** Cole? Are you serious?

**Leo:** He's had good connections, I mean he was a demon over 100 years then a sourcer, now he's I don't know what he is now but he has a lot off knowledge over magic which we could use.

**Wyatt:** Well this is our kids generation we're talking about and I'm not sure I want Cole teaching my kids.

SCENE BREAK - Police station

**Melinda: **So whenever there's a call I can just go with you?

**Andy:** Well when Henry comes back it'll be up to him because he's the captain, just don't use you know what we don't want any suspicions.

**Daryl:** Yeah had that before it was a nightmare. Twice

**Melinda:** I promise! I would never ever use it, or expose it. I know the consequences of that I mean Charlie last week.

**Andy:** Anyway, got your first assignment its a big one how do you feel about dead bodies?

**SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER**

(Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were at the manner in the living area)

**Paige:** I'm so sorry that, the girls caused all that trouble for you they are grounded.

**Piper:** Its fine, they were just having fun until Charlie held the police station hostage.

**Prue:** And it wasn't even Charlie, some stupid demons trying to take advantage off her. It wasn't even their fault

**Paige:** I told them to limit their magic when I'm away. The twins always get in trouble

**Phoebe:** Gee I wonder where they get that from, but Charlie was possessed by a phantasm.

**Paige:** A phantasm possessed my daughter? I hope you kicked its ass.

**Piper:** Well Cole, vanquished the only demon that could help us, your daughters went to Cole for help because they didn't want to get in trouble, and-

**Paige:** Cole?! Cole? Helped my daughters...

**Phoebe**: Yeah along with my son, and they said something about the mysterious power which keeps bringing back demons.

**Prue:** What if the cupids were this mysterious power nobody knows who it is?

**Piper:** We don't even know its a who it might be an it some kind off power source another demon is manipulating.

(Cole Shimmers in)

**Prue:** Do you have a death wish?

**Cole:** That's really a way to great somebody.

**Prue:** Consider it an upgrade to the way you used to great us by trying to kill us.

**Cole:** Actually I need to talk to Phoebe, in private if you don't mind.

**Paige:** Yes we do Cole, because Phoebe is happily married.

**Cole:** Its not about that, anyway you should be thanking me I saved your daughters

life.

**Piper:** Nooo, Rose and Pandora destroyed the phantasm all on their own.

**Cole:** Yeah but I took out demons for them.

**Paige:** Demons which could have helped them, anyway lets go upstairs and look at this power thing.

(they all go upstairs)

**Phoebe:** What is it Cole?

**Cole:** I need your help, I think I may have found the demons that took my other daughter.

**Phoebe:** What do you want me to do Cole, you want me to help take out the demons?

**Cole:** Please Phoebe, she's my daughter.

**Phoebe:** You have to be honest with me Cole,

**Cole:** I am being honest with you.

**Phoebe:** No your not she's the same age, as Warren, Cole is she Warren's twin?

(Prue, Paige and Piper are listening behind the door, Paige looks at Prue and Piper shocked)

**Prue:** (Whispers) 5 and counting...

**Cole:** I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to upset you. My kids, Astrid and Warren they don't even know about her, Warren doesn't remember

**Phoebe:** Well then we better kick these demon's assess.

(Paige, Prue and Piper come around the corner.)

**Paige:** And anything for our niece we'll help

**Phoebe:** We shouldn't put anyone in danger,

SCENE BREAK - The Streets off Sanfransico

(Melinda and a partner, Officer Robin Wilson were chasing a thief down the roads)

_why am I doing this? (_Melinda thought to herself, They chased him down the road when Melinda saw Wyatt, Chris and Prudence down the alley chasing demons and they could use some help. Melinda quickly froze both Robin and the person being chased)

(Melinda froze the demon whilst, Wyatt orbed behind him, and stabbed him wounding him)

**Wyatt:** Thanks, Mel.

**Melinda:** Anytime, what was he doing?

**Chris:** Killing witches, to gain power in the underworld like all stupid demons, were gonna take him back to the house and interrogate him could use some help?

**Melinda:** I can't, really leave. Why don't you get Warren or Astrid to help out? And one of our moms could help out... Cole could.

**Prue II: **Were trying to do our own vanquishes, to raise our own powers.

**Melinda: **Well you pick a time, to do it...I better go.

(Melinda runs and unfreezes, without Robins knowledge, she blows, up a cluttered corner of an alley causing objects to fall, Robin doesn't question it as she doesn't see it and goes to arrest the thief)

**Robin:** We should get someone to check that out, could be some explosives in there could you call in for it.

**Melinda:** Yeah sure. (Andy stalks up to her and pulls her aside)

**Andy:** Your not fouling me I saw you. Do you want to expose magic?

**Melinda:** What do you care Andy? (Melinda walks off to get in the car)

SCENE BREAK - Magic School.

(Cole shimmers in)

**Cole:** Better make this quick Leo.

**Leo:** What do you know about soul saviours?

**Cole:** A soul saviour is someone who, guards a person's soul and body after death to make sure it goes to the right place eventually. Why? Leo you should know this...

**Leo:** I've been contacted by one they wanted me to become one.

**Cole:** Piper's not going to like that. I know you and her went threw a lot when you became an Whitelighter and Elder. Now if you get involved with magic again...

**Leo:** Our kids are grown up now...

(Suddenly a huge siren came on and red flashing lights the windows became boarded up Cole, grabbed Leo and tried to shimmer out but they were bounced back and lodged into the room)

**Cole:** Leo, what's going on?

**Leo:** The school is on lockdown.

(Billie Jenkins came running threw the corridor along with Astrid and another teacher)

**Leo:** Eva, Billie, what's going on?

**Eva:** I'm not sure, I think one of our students has been working with this higher power. And now the student has brought the demons in here, and there about to release a deadly magic which could kill everything on the outside world.

**Cole:** Astrid, are you alright? (Astrid runs up to him, and hugs him)

**Astrid:** Yeah I'm fine, I wanna go home.

**Billie:** We can't do that until we find out who and where the demons are. And what the source is, Maybe Christy knows something

**Cole:** We can't do anything without the charmed ones.

**Eva:** I wouldn't sell yourself short.

SCENE BREAK - The Police Station

**Henry:** How did you catch him so quickly the police cam show's your miles off.

**Robin:** Just got it lucky I guess

**Henry:** Melinda, go and draft the report but first I need to see you. (Melinda and Henry walk into his office.) You used magic didn't you?

**Melinda:** I was getting tired, and I have to go back home, Wyatt, Chris and Prudence have brought in a demon they want to interrogate.

**Henry:** Listen here, your bad guys and my bad guys are pretty different from each other, I don't want to get caught using magic, my daughter nearly exposed us last week. And I've got that detective here who I think is from the FBI.

**Melinda:** The FBI? Who?

**Henry:** His name is Cato Jefferson. And he was friends with the cop who nearly busted my daughter worked on the same division in orange county trouble is there is nobody who goes by that name or his pal Joe Anderson.

**Melinda:** So the FBI, are going undercover as regular detectives to see if the police are covering up witches in the area, or for magical activity in the area?

**Henry:** Exactly.

(Cato knocks on the door and Henry gestures for him to come in)

**Cato:** Got something, We may need back up on.

SCENE BREAK PHOEBE'S HOUSE.

(Coop beams in to see Parker talking to a strange woman)

**Parker:** Dad, I wasn't expecting you back?

**Coop:** No well I'm off duty now so, who's she? (Parker stands up immediately.)

**Parker:** One of my innocence, yeah me and Prue are trying to vanquish this demon.

**Woman:** I must leave (The woman leaves through the door and Coop frowns)

**Coop:** Where's Peter, Prue and your mom?

**Parker:** Well Prue went after the demon, and Peter has some business with his charge, and mom's with her sisters and Cole I think.

**Coop:** Cole...Interesting.

**Parker:** Dad stop being mad and jealous it doesn't suit you.

SCENE BREAK HALLIWELL MANNER

(Melinda arrives back in time to see Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige vanquishing the demon which Wyatt, Chris and Prue II had)

**Prue II:** He wouldn't talk so we vanquished him.

**Phoebe:** I'm getting worried about Cole now. He hasn't come back. I'm going to check with the elders.

**Prue:** Yeah like that'll help.

**Paige:** Hang on a minute Phoebe, Well this whole power thing Phoebe, has to be connected to yours and Cole's daughter it can't be a coincidence.

**Prue II:** You and Cole have a daughter? (Paige shrivels in her seat)

**Paige:** Sorry..

**Phoebe:** Whatever Paige, and Prue I'll explain it you all later, and if my other daughter is connected to this then that's because demons manipulated her.

**Piper:** Like Christy?

**Phoebe:** You're not vanquishing my daughter.

**Chris:** Okay everyone just calm down, me and Wy will go and check with the elders to where Cole is okay? (Phoebe nods and the boys orb away)

SCENE BREAK MAGIC SCHOOL LOCKDOWN.

(Cole and Astrid were both hovering above to sense the demons, whilst Warren was looking up in various books and Leo was rounding up the students in the assembly hall. Cole hovers down, as he helps Astrid)

**Cole:** We've got nothing.

**Warren:** Well whoever's in here could be using a cloaking spell to cover their tracks so their dark magic wouldn't single them out.

**Astrid:** We could write a spell. Like a truth spell.

**Cole:** Big mistake, don't go their it back fires.

**Astrid:** Then we're running out off options.

(Billie walks in with Christy)

**Christy:** I might know something.

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

(Wyatt and Chris orb back in)

**Wyatt: **Okay bad news guys, we just went up to the elders and the whole magic school is on lockdown with, Cole, Leo, Warren and Astrid in it along with Billie and Christy.

**Piper:** How did that happen?

**Chris:** A demons in there, something like a threat to all life here.

**Phoebe:** Like a deadly decease?

**Wyatt:** Were not sure.

SCENE BREAK MAGIC SCHOOL

**Leo**: Okay so, just release the lock down.

**Eva:** Leo its against protocol.

(Cole grabs her neck and slams the woman against the wall)

**Leo:** COLE! LET GO OFF HER!

**Cole:** Listen to me, I need to find my daughter now let us go now and we can get help (Cole lets go)

Astrid: Dad what are you talking about? (Suddenly Eva throws an energy ball at Cole and he plunges against the wall. Christy tries to use her pyrokinesis power to set the demon on fire but Eva blocks it with her sheild, Astrid flicks an energy ball but Warren projects it back to Eva. Leo grabs Eva before she can shimmer out and the lockdown is released) Cole: It was her there aren't any demons. Billie: Yeah I think we've figured that one out. (Phoebe orbs in)

**Phoebe:** Cole, I've been trying to reach you

**Cole:** She knows where Payton is, she had set the lockdown up so I wouldn't help get her back.

**Warren:** Okay who the hell is Payton?!

**Phoebe:** Your twin sister and she's going to give her up otherwise she'll prey for death. I bet you can't fight of Balthazar and the charmed ones at once can you?

**Eva:** Alright, Alright I'll talk

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD, HIDDEN CHAMBERS.

(Cole and Phoebe were circling the hidden chambers of the underworld.)

**Phoebe:** Wow this world is ugly.

**Cole:** Yeah when I first betrayed the source this is where I was sent to drove me crazy.

(They suddenly turn around and see a familiar face Zankou)

SCENE BREAK - The Police Station

**Henry:** Melinda, I need your help There's this murder and I think he's a demon he's incinerating people and leaving their bodies and the fire department can't find a start point for the fire.

**Melinda:** Usually demons don't leave bodies, if they are killed by an -(Cato walks past) ball.

**Cato:** What's this?

**Henry:** Just some murder case, were trying to catch the culprit.

**Cato:** And your leaving it to a junior police officer? No offence.

**Henry:** Well she has to get the experience somewhere why don't you go both and investigate.

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD SECRET CHAMBERS

(Phoebe and Cole were now in a cell together being held captive by Zankou who was watching outside.)

**Phoebe:** I can't orb, that's just great can you shimmer?

**Cole: **Nope, its probably magically protected

**Zankou:** Your right it is magically protected, you think I'm stupid? Wait...don't answer that...

**Phoebe:** What's the plan then? Get our daughter make us watch whilst you torture her.

**Zankou:** Hmm maybe.

**Phoebe:** How did you even get this gig? We vanquished you on numerous occasions.

**Zankou:** As if I'd tell you and you'd go running to your sisters,

**Phoebe:** How can I when I'm stuck down here with you.

(They were interrupted when demons came in with a struggling girl, who was blindfolded. Cole nodded towards Phoebe. The demons threw Payton to her knees, in front of Zankou)

**Zankou:** She's very powerful you know, another hybrid of course, hybrids are the most powerful when your pure your judgement can get clouded on your ethics.

**Cole:** Yeah but when your half off something you have two things fighting inside of you literally. You don't know what's right and what's wrong.

**Zankou:** Which is why her magic needed to be guided. Her powers were more useful to the dark side just like Warren became the source followed in his fathers footsteps now she will become the queen.

(Payton didn't seam to say anything, she was trying to look around but no prevail. Zankou took the blindfold off and shoved her to the floor, she looked at Phoebe and Cole and looked confused and then looked at Zankou with hatred in her eyes.)

**Phoebe:** So your the one that took her then?

**Zankou:** Took her, yes but I wasn't powerful enough to contain, magic like this and train her.

**Cole:** Then who did?

**Zankou:** You don't get to know that.

**Payton:** What-What...am I doing here? Who are they?

(Zankou, delivers a short painful slap across the face, snapping her head back Payton nurtures the new wound on her face. Cole glares at Zankou. Payton scatters away from Zankou trying to move to the other side of the room but Zankou grabs her ankle and drags her back)

**Phoebe:** HEY! Leave her alone! When we get out of here your toast.

**Zankou:** She knows only to be spoken to when spoken too. (The cage Phoebe and Cole are in briefly opens just in time for Zankou to shove Payton in with Phoebe and Cole) Demons aren't coming to get your daughter until the morning then we'll have enough power to vanquish you both. (Zankou starts to walk away)

**Cole:** Wait, Zankou, don't you wanna know where your little girlfriend is Eva she's being held captive in magic school if we don't get back safely then she's gonna die.

**Zankou:** How do you know about Eva?

**Phoebe:** She told us, about your scheming plans what is next to get the halo your crazy you'll kill us all.

**Zankou:** The Halo don't make me laugh something bigger than that, this magic controls all of our magic. And that little bitch is on her own I'm not risking you two my guess is if your not back soon then they'll come and get you and we can take all of you out including your children. Oh the sight of your boy Cole burning, by an energy ball thrown by me thrills me. Payton however is more useful not prepared to give her up.

**Cole:** Go to hell. Payton would never side with you.

**Zankou:** Watching her parents die, her family, after she'd gotten close to you she'd have no other option to because I am going to rip her apart from you and it'll drive her off the edge.

**Cole:** I am going to kill you when I get out off here. (Zankou walks off )

SCENE BREAK THE HALLIWELL MANNER

(Prue II is scrying for Phoebe whilst Warren is sensing for Cole. Eva is now tied to a chair in the centre of the living room)

**Prue II:** I'm not getting anything

**Warren:** Me neither.

**Paige:** There's a surprise (Parker produces a knife and holds it up against Eva's neck. Piper, Prue and Paige both gasp)

**Parker:** Listen, you know where your little boyfriend is hiding out, so why don't you shimmer me there to your dirty hide out.

**Eva:** He might have moved.

**Piper:** Just tell us where it is! Before I blow you up otherwise you'll be seeing Zankou in the waistland.

**Eva:** Fine, there in the hidden chambers of the underworld.

**Paige:** I've never heard off that place?

**Prue:** The key word is hidden Paige. My guess is its magically protected which is why we can't find Phoebe or Cole.

(Christy walks in with Astrid) **Christy **I know where that place is, they kept me there for a little while. I could probably take you there.

**Piper:** Well are you sure? (Christy nods)

**Parker:** You see how effective things are when you get a knife involved.

**Piper:** Yeah I think I'll have that now.

SCENE BREAK - THE STREETS OF SANFRANSISCO

(Meanwhile Melinda was chasing the murder suspect when he transformed into a dragon now she was trying to fight him off. Wyatt orbs in)

**Wyatt:** Need any help?

**Melinda:** Gee ya think.

**Wyatt:** Fine I'll go...

**Melinda:** Noo! don't go! (The dragon breathed fire, and Melinda froze it, Wyatt exploded the dragon with his hands.)

**Wyatt:** Thank god it was just a baby one.

(Cato runs from around the corner.) **Cato:** What the hell is going on here?

**Melinda:** He got away, down the stairs, and I'm quitting. (Melinda goes to walk off)

**Cato:** You can't do this!

**Melinda:** Watch me!

(Wyatt and Melinda run around the corner) **Melinda:** That felt good, I can't be ordered around like that.

**Wyatt:** that job wasn't right for you now come on we need to get home, Aunt Phoebe and Cole are missing.

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD CHAMBERS.

**Phoebe:** Payton, were not going to hurt you, you have to listen to us.

**Payton:** Why should I listen to you?

**Cole:** Because we're your parents and all we want to do is get you out off here.

**Payton:** But I belong here, that's what they always say.

**Cole:** Who always say that?

**Payton:** I don't know demons...demons always say it.

**Phoebe:** Listen sweetie we're going to get you out off here but we need your help, what powers do you have?

**Payton:** I have lots off powers, Energy balls, shimmering, sensing, I can explode things with my mind and channelling.

**Cole:** Good, that's good can you use any of them down here? (Payton shakes her head and flinches at the same time, Cole frowns) No that's okay I'm sure the charmed ones will be here soon.

**Phoebe: **Yeah and I am a charmed one I can't even help my own daughter...

SCENE BREAK - SOMEWHERE IN THE UNDERWORLD.

**Christy:** I'm pretty sure it was here.

**Billie:** Don't worry, they could have moved it magically,

**Piper:** It was here because there's that symbol you kept on seeing remember? (Billie nods)

**Prue:** Well where's Phoebe then?

**Astrid: **Hang on a minute when my dad rescued me I'm pretty sure I was in some sort of locked cages too and Zankou was my captor so where does Zankou hang out?

**Paige:** Um in case your forgetting Astrid, Zankou has been vanquished

**Billie:** Yeah but with this power thing it might not stick. We just need to find some demons to interrogate.

**Astrid:** I know just the ones.

(A little while later Christy and Piper have a demon captive Astrid is lodging energy balls at him)

**Astrid:** I could do this all day you know.

**Demon:** You want that witch back to badly, I'm dead anyway even if I do talk.

**Prue:** Yeah but which death would you prefer?

**Christy:** (Applies more pressure to the demons neck) Last chance, tell us where the chambers are.

**Demon:** Alright! Alright! Zankou guards them I can lead you to them...

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD HIDDEN CHAMBERS

(Payton had fallen asleep in between Cole and Phoebe, whilst Phoebe was stood up and shouting trying to provoke Zankou to come at her,)

**Phoebe: **HELLO! COME AND KICK OUR ASSES!

**Cole:** Phoebe its no use, we just have to wait for your sisters, they're probably having difficulty finding us since this place is magically protected. (Phoebe sits down)

**Phoebe:** She must be exhausted, always fending off demons all the time all on her own.

**Cole:** Yeah, she's a fighter. Like you.

(Prue, Christy, Paige, Astrid and Piper all come round the corner with the demon they had captive)

**Phoebe:** You found us!

**Piper:** Yeah with Christy's help okay stand back we're gonna get you out off here, (Piper tries exploding the cage but she falls on her bum)

**Paige:** Uh, what's with the chick?

**Cole:** That's Payton! Payton come on wake up... (Cole goes to shake her she stirs and wakes up)

**Payton:** How are we going to get out off here?

**Zankou:** Simple, your not. (Zankou throws the witches to the other side of the wall and starts throwing energy balls at them, Piper manages to explode half off his arm and he screams) YOU WITCHES! (Prue uses her telekinesis power and throws Zankou into the wall and knocks him out as Christy goes and looks in his pocket and finds a set off keys.)

**Paige:** Hey where did our demon go?

**Billie:** Must have shimmered off. (Cole helps Payton and Phoebe up whilst Christy unlocks the cage)

**Astrid:** You would have thought they would have a more complicated lock system.

**Cole:** Got to stop getting myself in these situations. (Payton looks a little confused, suddenly she fainted and Cole caught her)

**Piper:** Must be in shock.

**Phoebe:** Come on let's get out of here.

_They all teleport out with Payton safely in Cole and Phoebe's arms... But what will this mean for Coop?_


	18. Seventeen Stepping into Danger

SEVENTEEN PRINCESS AND THE PRINCE.

The Penthouse.

(Phoebe and Cole were now arguing at Cole's penthouse about who was going to stay with Payton. Warren was listening in his room when Paige orbed in with Piper and Prue)

**Piper:** Are they still arguing.

**Warren:** Yeah they 're acting like kids.

**Prue:** That's Cole, for ya.

**Warren: **Its mom too.

(Prue, Piper and Paige walk out of Warren's bedroom)

**Cole:** Phoebe, she'll be magically protected if she stays with me trust me. I mean no offence, your an elder which means your always up there and Coop is a cupid which means he's always busy which means there's nobody there to protect Payton.

**Phoebe:** Oh and getting her to use her demonic powers is going to work out so well, I mean it worked out for you and Warren.

**Paige:** People, please lets have some order here its like family court. But Phoebe, I can't believe I'm saying this Cole's right, you aren't always around which means Payton can be vulnerable.

**Cole:** Thank you Paige. I work as a lawyer but I can always find other ways to keep the income in.

**Piper:** Well maybe it would be best if Payton stays at the manner and you two can both stay there. Then she'll always be magically protected, I mean I'm always there, so is Chris, Wyatt and Melinda.

**Phoebe:** Yeah but so are demons Piper, that's like handing her over again, Zankou will be after her again.

**Prue:** Not to be funny but where is Payton?

**Cole: **She's sleeping, in my room. (Paige goes and checks and finds an empty bed, Cole and Phoebe run in along with Prue and Piper, Paige looks under the bed and Payton is hiding under there)

**Paige:** Well hey there. (Paige, screams as she sees an energy ball flying her way.) She's under the bed.

**Cole:** Payton? (he ducks under the bed and Payton is lodged up against the wall) Hey were not going to hurt you, come on out. (Payton manages to throw another energy ball in Cole's direction she just misses)

**Piper:** (Piper ducks under the bed) Hi sweetie, why don't you come on out of there? (Payton, crawls out from under the bed on one of the sides, but stays down, crouching just seeing them all above the bed.)

**Phoebe: **Why don't you come on out, and have something to eat?

**Payton:** No thanks,

**Phoebe:** Just stay out from under the bed okay?

**Payton:** There's a demon in the house,

**Prue:** What? where?

(Suddenly a lamp near Payton shape shifted into Zankou, Payton ducked out the way of an energy ball)

**Zankou:** Sorry I had to wait for the right moment,

(Cole, uses his telekinesis power and plunges Zankou out of the window, and shimmers over to Payton making Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige all jump)

**Paige:** Okay lets get her out off here, um magic school?

**Phoebe:** Yeah lets go, (Paige and Phoebe orb out with Payton, Cole looks around waiting for Zankou to attack, but he doesn't)

**Warren:** (Warren walks into the cluttered bedroom) Dad what is going on? (Cole puts his fingers on his lips, and throws an energy ball at the nearest table but it wasn't Zankou,

**Cole:** Damn Zankou,

**Piper:** You know maybe we should all just go back to the manner and figure out a permanent way to vanquish him.

**Prue:** Won't he just spy on us there?

**Cole:** We can still find a way to Vanquish him. (Suddenly the bed behind Cole shape shifts into Zankou, and he clicks his fingers and several other demons are at the house. Piper blasts a few off them and Prue knocks Warren out of the way of the demons into the main hall)

**Piper:** COLE! WARREN! (Zankou is now standing behind Warren but Piper blasts him and Cole sends an energy ball flying his way, )

**Zankou:** You won't win, we'll get your girl back she's to precious, to lose.

**Cole:** I'm not letting you, get her again, (Zankou throws an energy ball at Cole sending him into the wall knocking him out and then vanishing along with his other demons)

**Warren:** DAD! (Warren rushes over to Cole, who is unconscious)

**Prue:** I can get Alex to heal him, Alex! (Alex orbs in wearing a strange fighting gear costume)

**Piper:** What an earth are you wearing?

**Alex:** Oh me and Patty are about to fight in the battle of Hastings, remember the British war in Hastings, yeah its for my charge...

**Prue:** Anyway, heal Cole, he's injured.

**Alex:** I thought you hated him Mom, your always telling dad about how he tried to kill you and your sisters.

**Prue:** Just do it Alex please. (Alex kneels down and heals Cole, quickly and Cole starts to stir and wake up)

**Cole:** What...happened?

**Piper:** Zankou, Warrens alright. (Warren helps Cole up)

**Cole:** Thanks, um... Alex isn't it? (Alex nods)

**Alex:** Anyway gotta orb. (Alex orbs out)

SCENE BREAK - Somewhere in Paris, Meanwhile Astrid is helping Peter out.

**Peter:** Thanks for coming.

**Astrid:** Why did you call me anyway? You couldn't have asked dad or something?

**Peter:** Look, I need your help, some evil witch is after my charge I can't vanquish her on my own I thought if we work together...

**Astrid:** Alright I'll help you so who's this witch then?

**Peter:** Come on, I'll show you...

(Upon the shadows an evil witch lures them, looking into Astrid's powers of evil, A spell she thinks she'll cast on to turn her to the dark side..)

SCENE BREAK HALLIWELL MANNER

**Cole:** Okay we vanquish Zankou but how does that stop other demons, coming after Payton.

**Paige:** It doesn't. We had the same problem with Christy you just have to fight them off as an when, I mean Zankou is the big bad that should sent a pretty clear message.

**Phoebe:** How about from the last two times, we vanquished him...

**Prue:** I take it he's a hard demon to vanquish then,

**Piper:** We had to vanquish the nexus to get rid of him the last time, and that was in our astral selves, maybe that weakened him which is why he's easier to vanquish.

**Cole:** It would have, if you keep vanquishing demons, their energy becomes weaker and lest resilient.

**Phoebe:** Yeah we know Cole, thanks and anyway besides you that is.

**Cole:** Your love is the strongest pull in the universe Phoebe, and besides I'm not a demon.

(Leo uses a potion and comes in with Payton)

**Phoebe:** Leo what are you doing this is far to dangerous.

**Leo:** Payton said that she has something that might help,

**Payton:** I've over heard the demons talking for a long time now, and... I know where the source used to keep Zankou when he banished him.

**Paige:** Yeah how does that help us?

**Payton:** Well since the source is dead, I know there's a coded message on the grave where he was banished if he was ever to return you say that spell then, Zankou is gone for good.

**Piper:** But if the source had that sort of power in the first place why didn't he just, use it and kill Zankou?

**Payton:** He was hoping witches would find it

**Cole:** Hang on a minute if we vanquish Zankou saying that spell how do we know the source hasn't put some kind of bargain for himself, gaining Zankou's powers a way back to the underworld and life its self.

**Payton:** We don't but we have to try!

**Prue** That's too much off a risk to take, I'd trade Zankou for the source any day of the week.

**Payton:** Zankou, kept me in prison for years are you serious?

**Cole:** No, honey we just want what's best for you and trust me the source coming back isn't a good thing, he's the one who wanted you in the first place, who recruited demons to kidnap you and train you in the demonic academy.

**Payton:** You can't just let Zankou live!

**Piper:** We can't vanquish him like that, maybe if the message is decoded before we say the spell.

**Paige:** There might still be a backfire too it!

**Payton:** You have to try I can decode it for, you I've heard them say it for years I've read their inscriptions.

**Phoebe:** I have a question how come Zankou can't sense your here,

(Zankou shimmers in, two guards are holding Warren down to the floor, with his arms behind is back)

**Zankou:** I do, I have a compromise you might want to hear, especially you (He points to Phoebe) and my old friend Cole, its a shame really Warren had so much potential. (Zankou clenched his hand and Warren falls to the floor, out of the guards grip clenching in Pain the colour is draining from his face. Cole moved Payton back)

**Cole: **We're listening.

SCENE BREAK - PARIS

**Christy: **Peter, your back?

**Peter:** Yeah I brought, Astrid like you wanted.

**Astrid:** Where's the evil witch? I thought you had a charge, Peter!

**Peter:** Well I knew, you guys weren't bonding as usual mothers and daughters do, and considering I'm I cupid. I can fix family relationships as well now this is a chance for you two to get to know each other,

**Astrid:** I can't believe you did this with everything that's been going on!

(Suddenly Astrid flashes a violent red)

**Christy:** Astrid, are you alright?

**Astrid:** Evil, bitch! (Astrid throws an energy ball at Christy who quickly moves out of the way.

**Peter:** What the hell is wrong with you? (Astrid powerfully, pushes Peter up into the air and into the wall smashing a mirrored glass knocking him unconscious. Astrid smiles evilly and shimmers out)

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

**Zankou: **Unless you want your son to die, you will hand over Payton and never come after her again.

**Phoebe:** As if were going to do that Zankou!

**Zankou:** (Holds Warren up by the hair,) I think your forgetting something, If your thinking of snatching Warren from me I have a demonic protection, shield on him. You can't get to him. (Zankou releases Warren)

**Prue:** Yeah but we can kick your sorry ass into the demonic wasteland again. (Zankou smirks and shimmers off with Warren and his guards.)

**Payton:** Now what do we do?

**Paige:** Protection shields never work anyway, we can get Warren back.

**Piper:** What if we pretend to hand over Payton and then get Warren and ambush Zankou at the same time.

**Cole:** We need to figure out a way to vanquish Zankou first.

**Phoebe: **One of us could shape shift into Payton, or something like that to trick him, we could get Billie to do it.

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD

**Warren:** They won't let you do this you know

**Zankou:** Like they have a way to vanquish me!

**Warren:** Oh come on, your hardly the most invincible demon ever... I mean Payton she managed to stay alive whilst she was down here with you.

**Zankou:** I bet you wish you could throw energy balls now, being stuck in that cage

**Warren:** No way in hell,

**Zankou:** Someone from your family tree does, (Warren looks at him confused)

\- Suddenly a large explosion comes from the side of the room Zankou goes smashing into the wall.

**Piper:** Cole! What did I tell you, to Cooperate. (Piper walks over with Cole, Phoebe, Prue and Paige and a very resistant Payton who is actually Phoebe)

**Cole:** Well he's the one threatening my kids.

**Zankou:** Lovely twins are, you can always trade one for the other, Paige you have twins too and you too Phoebe, two sets of twins.

**Phoebe:** Cut the crap Zankou, let Warren go,

**Zankou:** All this for a boy you've not even known a year (Zankou shakes his head and lets Warren out of the cage, Warren stands up and begins to walk over to the others but Zankou grabs his arm.

**Warren:** Mom, Dad, why are you doing this! You can't condone this!

**Cole:** Shut up, Warren

**Warren:** What! No! You can't give up Payton, to him!

(Cole aimlessly throws an energy ball at Warren, but Warren channels it and duplicates several other energy balls and aims them in Cole's direction, but Cole ducks)

**Cole:** Nice try,

**Payton:** Let me go! You can't do this!

**Prue:** We want Warren back first.

**Zankou:** nice try, hand the girl over, (Piper nodded and Cole brought Payton(Billie) forward. Zankou pushed Warren into Cole) Pleasure doing business with you don't be too hung up about it she was always a lost cause anyway (With that Zankou shimmered out taking Billie who was shape shifted as Payton with him)

**Warren:** What the hell are you doing? Have you all lost your minds?

**Cole:** That wasn't Payton, it was Billie, we needed her to get you back then were going to vanquish Zankou.

**Paige:** Come on, you didn't think we were that cold hearted did you?

(The real Payton comes around the corner,)

**Payton:** I know what we have to do

**Phoebe:** I still don't like this idea you know, putting two off my children at risk like that, and then doing it again.

**Piper:** They'll be fine, we'll be guiding them, now come on lets save Billie before Zankou makes her toast.

**Cole:** Yeah, Warren you shimmer back up to the manner or something we don't want you getting caught in the crossfire.

**Warren:** I can handle it! Payton's my twin sister let me be there for her. (Cole shrugged and they went to find Billie)

SCENE BREAK PARIS

**Christy:** Something's wrong with Billie I can feel it.

**Astrid:** Let's go and find out what it is.

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD SECRET CHAMBERS.

**Parker:** I have so been pushed out the way, and I am so old news. I feel like some dark magic has just consumed me all of a sudden.

**Seer: **You must leave the charmed ones are here,

**Parker:** Crap (Parker then beams out)

(Zankou walks in and throws Billie/Payton on the floor)

**Billie/Payton**: Please don't hurt me!

**Zankou: **Shut up you shouldn't have run from me in the first place, Seer!

**Seer: **I see nothing, in your future.

**Zankou:** Liar! (He throws an energy ball at the seer who doges it out the way)

**Seer:** Do you want me to lie to you?

**Zankou:** We need a plan, and fast.

**Billie/Payton:** Yeah you kinda do, ("Payton" shapeshifts back into Billie)

**Zankou:** One of the Jenkins sisters?

**Billie:** Yeah and I'm gonna send your ass straight to hell!

(The charmed ones then show up)

**Piper:** What's the matter Zankou? Not happy to see us?

**Zankou:** Witch! That wasn't part of the deal! (Piper then explodes him and Paige, orbs out along with Bille and Prue) You can't vanquish me without the power of four!

**Phoebe:** You really wanna put that to the test, you think I'd really just give you my daughter?!

**Zankou:** You did last time, when you vanquished your twins, you gave them to the dark side.

**Cole:** Shut up! (Cole being protective grabs Zankou by the colour and slams him against the wall)

**Zankou:** you not going to tell them, how you gave your own daughter up? To us the demons.

**Piper:** Cole, what the hell is he talking about?

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD.

**Paige:** Right Payton, I swear this is the last time your going to be down here.

**Payton:** I don't mind. Let's just find this stupid tomb thing, In Warren's premonition it was this way.

(Suddenly a load of demons appear)

**Billie:** Crap

**Prue:** We'll have to do it without Payton, Payton go! (Payton shimmers ous. Suddenly, the demons scream and explode with Christy and Astrid behind them)

**Billie:** What are you guys doing here?

**Christy:** I knew you were in trouble, I had to help you and Astrid wanted to come too.

**Paige:** Well were looking for the tomb which the old source banished Zankou to any of yous know where it is?

**Astrid:** Can't you orb it?

**Prue:** No because we need to send Zankou they're

**Billie:** I could project us! Come on hold on.

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD SECRET CHAMBERS

**Cole:** Don't listen to him, I wouldn't do anything to hurt any of them.

**Zankou:** Your lying and that's what demons do best is lie, you gave Payton to us all those years ago,

**Cole:** For protection!

**Piper:** You gave the demons, Payton for PROTECTION! THEY'RE DEMONS!

**Cole:** I know, but they wouldn't come after her then

**Phoebe:** No they wouldn't need to Cole!

**Zankou: **Yeah that's a lie too, you wanted to train her but she wouldn't do it wrong daughter Phoebe I suppose

**Phoebe:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Zankou:** Nothing, but Belthazor wanted to train his daughter to be him get rid of the good inside her your exact words not mine.

**Cole:** Phoebe... I... didn't! That wasn't my idea it was the sourcer's idea! I swear!

(Suddenly Zankou Collapsed on the floor and red lights appeared around him he started screaming at then he swarmed out)

**Phoebe:** What was that?

**Piper:** Him banishing I suppose and no sign of the source.

(Prue, Paige, Billie and Payton orb in)

**Paige:** Payton banished him

**Payton: **Yeah sucks for Zankou his enemies having a bit of dark side in them a bit of the source means they can banish him.

**Cole:** Come on lets get out of here.

**Phoebe:** Wait what did, Zankou mean? Did you really hand over Payton like that?

**Payton:** No! He didn't do it, the sourcer did it against him.

_Little did they know the worst was soon to come._

**Sorry its taken long to update I've been ill, Payton is played by Lily Collins hope you enjoy the update! **


	19. EIGHTEEN Prophecy sister 1x18

Chapter Eighteen Prophecy Sister (Season 1 episode 18 1x18)

_**So these are the chapters leading toward the series final, on episode 20 of the charmed legacy I hope you enjoy! There aren't many spelling errors I may have missed a few but I'm British and words are spelt differently depending where they come from. Trust me I got a B in English.**_

SCENE BREAK - MAGIC SCHOOL

**Leo:** It's not going to be like last time with the elders Phoebe,

**Phoebe:** Yeah it will be Leo it'll be so much responsibility and what are you going to do about magic school?

**Leo:** Resign I guess

**Phoebe:** And where would your weekly income be? And who would run magic school?

**Leo:** In Piper's restaurant and I'm thinkin' Wyatt or Chris could take over magic school possibly Melinda.

**Phoebe:** Your in over your head here.

**Leo:** Says you becoming an Elder, Phoebe your such a hypocrite

SCENE BREAK - The Halliwell Manner

**Paige: **You know, I think we vanquished Zankou to easily

**Piper:** What is twice not enough for hard, for you Paige

**Prue:** That Zankou was a bad ass demon but not bad ass enough for us, you know we need to find out who's betraying us.

**Paige:** That can wait for another day, another fight, I feel like we just vanquished the source again.

**Piper:** It feels like that,

(Warren projects in, an orange/ red light teleportation)

**Prue:** Hi Warren, what's wrong?

**Warren:** One of you guys have to come it's Payton, she's sayin' some really weird things. She won't let anyone go near her dad's at work so it's just me an Astrid.

**Piper:** Cole's gone to work, that is unbelievable. Kicks up all this fuss and swans off. Alright I'll come with you Paige, you drag Cole's ass back here.

**Prue:** Um what about me?

**Piper:** Find out where Phoebe is,

SCENE BREAK - Somewhere in the magical universe

**Soul Saviour:** Leo, you are given these powers to help people cross over to the other side do you understand?

**Leo:** I understand, I accept this responsibility.

**Soul Saviour:** (He turns to the other soul saviours) Proceed.

(Leo is then zapped with a harmless white light and his hands glow, he is granted powers)

SCENE BREAK - The Penthouse.

**Astrid:** She's been like that since this morning, Piper, saying some weird Prophecy.

**Piper:** Poor kid, she's been through a lot the demons must have messed with her telepathy field.

**Warren:** Can you help her?

(Piper, steps towards Payton's room the room is trashed because of energy ball throwing Payton shuts the door with her telekinesis power and slides down the door, Piper leans against it the other side)

**Payton:** GO AWAY! YOUR EVIL!

**Piper:** I'm not evil, I'm a charmed one Payton, come on you can trust me what's wrong?

**Payton:** they keep speaking to me! I feel like I'm going crazy.

**Piper:** Demons? Yeah I can understand that we can help you with that we can find the demons who are talking to you and vanquish them, what are they saying?

**Payton:** Death is coming. For you four.

**Piper:** (Piper ignored that part) Sweetheart, let me come in. (Payton opens the door and hugs Piper tightly, whilst Warren and Astrid stand there confused)

**Astrid:** Maybe I can check with Jamie, see who is talking to her,

**Payton:** I don't like him!

(Cole eventually shimmers in) **Cole:** Payton! Those stupid demons, keep messing with us!

**Payton:** They're aren't any demon's talking to me, I can see it, one of you will die, but I don't know who

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

**Prue:** This is ridiculous one of us is not gonna die. end off.

**Phoebe:** Payton wouldn't just say that, though we have to find out something

**Paige:** Prue has a point, I mean premonitions aren't always as they make out too be, or whatever she had. (Henry walks in) Hey Henry.

**Henry: **Okay you no that new detective that was recruited down my police station?

**Piper:** What's this got to do with us?

**Henry:** You guys better watch your back, Andy just found a bunch of case files linking to all of your innocence and of course he's an FBI agent.

**Prue:** That's all we need, Phoebe or Paige please orb him into a volcano or something.

**Piper:** Or send him to Timbuktu like Phoebe did last time

**Phoebe:** You wanted me to get rid of him, it rhymed with undo.

**Paige:** Anyways, thanks Henry for that extra info.

(Jamie orbs in) **Jamie:** Well that prophecy Payton was going on about checks out the elders are concerned because the magic has shifted to evil slightly.

**Piper:** No way we would have felt it, us being all things good.

**Jamie:** It's only shift slightly, but that means your powers have weakened.

**Piper:** That's just great.

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD SECRET CHAMBERS

**Parker:** I'm not sure about this,

**Seer:** Why not? With one of them gone then it makes it easier for you to take over.

**Parker:** But they're my family, I can't just turn my back on them

**Seer:** You'll have a new family, one who would be more suited you'd be the most powerful of them all and now I would like you to meet Damon,

**Damon:** Parker Halliwell, one of the charmed ones prophecy,

**Parker:** Not just that thank you.

**Seer:** He is on top of the food chain, most powerful demon now Zankou is defeated, and Balthazar has crossed over. Along with is people, the consumers, you've encountered them before

**Parker:** Yeah I have, what is he gonna kill them?

**Seer:** Only if you order him to do so,

**Parker:** I'll be back (Parker beams out)

**Damon:** You think this will work, her crossing over? No one that powerful has ever crossed over.

**Seer: **She has a bitter heart, lonely and jealousy consumes her

**Damon:** That can be good for us you want us to put the consumer inside of her?

**Seer:** Of course, but do not attack the charmed ones until Parker says else she won't trust us enough for us to use her.

**Damon:** All right I understand.

SCENE BREAK - HALLIWELL MANNER

**Cole:** Why is there a cop car parked outside your house?

**Phoebe:** Who the hell cares, we can deal with that later, What do you think Leo about Payton's prophecy,

**Leo:** It sounds pretty serious, but we can't stand around here waiting for the next penny to drop.

**Cole:** Way to be subtle.

SCENE BREAK - Phoebe's house

(Parker is with Coop watching TV when Damon shimmers in ready to proceed his mission, He puts down the box quietly which has a consumer in and then throws at Parker who drops to the floor and flashes white and blue lightening comes out of her like she's been electrocuted)

**Coop:** Parker! (Coop, holds his hands on the side of Parkers head to wake her up she blinks a few times) Are you alright?

**Parker:** Yeah dad, I'm fine? You?

**Coop:** Something, happened to you I don't know what we should find your mother, could be a demon.

**Parker:** Are you completely incompetent? I can do it myself! (Parker stands up and beams out)

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD SECRET CHAMBERS

(Payton is wondering around and she sees Damon, the seer and Parker arriving.)

**Parker:** What did you do to me? (She here's Parker shout)

**Seer:** Nothing just a little boast that's all

**Damon:** For our plan to work to kill, the charmed ones,

**Parker:** You said we're not killing all of them.

**Damon:** You have to consider for this alliance to work, this maybe nesseceray. I can assure you, you wouldn't be getting your hands dirty. Once that is complete then we can begin your coronation as queen.

**Seer:** No whilst your attacking, she will be crowned queen

(Payton gasps, at what is being said how could Parker do this? She thought she was one of the good ones her sister.)

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

(Payton shimmers in)

**Payton:** They're going to attack soon, you need to be ready else you'll die.

**Phoebe:** How'd you know did you get another premonition, honey?

**Payton:** No I saw Parker plotting against you trying to kill you!

**Piper:** Parker? that's ridiculous,

**Leo:** I might be able to find out if that's true or-

**Phoebe:** Well its not! She's just mixed up.

**Piper:** Leo, what are you talking about?

**Cole:** Ut Oh, Leo busted

**Leo:** See I, joined the soul saviours earlier today.

**Piper:** WHAT!

(Suddenly a group off demons came in and threw an energy ball at Prue and Paige, Paige grabbed Prue and orbed and rolled onto the floor. Payton generated an energy ball and fired it at the demons but back fired when it caught the other energy ball in her direction and a huge explosion. The windows all broke because of the pressure and Payton went flying onto the cop car.)

**Cole:** PAYTON!

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD CORRONATION ROOM

(Parker is getting her coronation and becoming the queen of all evil, with Damon as the king)

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

**Piper:** Is everyone alright (She asks after the demonic attack)

**Paige:** Yeah okay

**Prue:** Alive just

**Phoebe:** Do not joke about that. Wooah Prue, look at you, your flashing red.

(Prue is flashing a blooded dark red colour and then a flash makes everyone in the room fall to their feet the same thing is happening to Piper and a detective barges through the door with Payton)

**Payton:** I tried to stop them, they wouldn't listen.

**Leo:** You can't just barge into our house, get off her

(Detective Anderson lets go of Payton) **Detective Anderson:** We have every right to come in after she comes crashing through a window damaging a police car, and with no extensive injuries. AND, the noise disturbance.

(Paige and Phoebe shove Piper and Prue around the corner so the detectives can't see them)

**Cole:** I will assure you I will pay for the damage and take her to the emergency room

**Detective Samantha Baines:** Are you her father?

**Cole:** Yeah I am. I'll make sure she's okay.

**Payton:** I'm fine,

**Detective Anderson:** Surprisingly.

(Paige, Prue, Piper and Phoebe round the corner)

**Piper:** They need to leave, so get rid of them.

**Phoebe:** Yeah its not that easy Piper, they are investigating us from the FBI!

**Prue:** I don't give a crap, were flashing red from the demonic attack and if more demons come in. (They here the door shut)

**Cole:** They've gone, what the hell was that? They were the consumers.

**Leo:** Yeah what are they after, they've done something to you.

**Phoebe:** Well I'll go and check with the elders and see what they know, (Jamie orbs in)

**Jamie:** Um, know need already done, were kind of having an emergency here.

**Payton:** How did you know?

**Jamie:** I was called up, by the elders and there is a queen of the underworld. And she sent those demons after you

**Piper:** WHAT?! do you know why? or what they've done to me and Prue?

**Jamie:** I'm not sure what they've done, or who it is, that's all we know we sensed a huge power surge in the underworld now we know why

**Cole:** Do you feel any different?

**Prue:** No not really.

**Paige:** I'll check the book of shadows.

**Payton**: I think, I might have something too (Payton shimmers off)

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD CORINATION ROOM

**Dark Priest:** It is complete congratulations Parker.

**Parker:** Thank you, so what's our next move? (She turns to Damon)

**Damon:** Rule number one, in the underworld, you never say thank you your evil for crying out loud. Instead we do this (He releases a fire ball and vanquishes the dark priest) This is my good friend, Demetrius, he is a fellow consumer.

**Demetrius:** My lord.

**Parker:** So then what happens now?

**Demetrius**: The, consumer voltages have been placed into the most powerful of the charmed ones Piper and Prue, to turn them against their, blood soon they will come to us and follow our orders. We don't have the power to break up the charmed ones but they do and they will do it for us.

**Payton:** (Payton, walks in the coronation) I knew it was, you the evil one

**Parker:** Payton, your going to get yourself killed!

**Payton:** What did you do to them? Aunt Piper and Aunt Prue, what did you do?! (Payton got so angry that she caught the wall on fire a couple of demons restrained her,)

**Parker:** I am queen now, I do not need her, nobody is going to believe your silly little story anyway. Payton the crazy one who got kidnapped by demons. Yeah right, but I can get rid of you.

(Payton kicked one of the demons, and he fell to the floor then threw an energy ball at him, the other shimmered off, and the rest seamed to back up)

**Payton**: Your supposed to be my sister

**Parker:** YOU TOOK MY PLACE AND DROVE ME OUT THE PICTURE, NOW I'M TAKING YOURS IN THE UNDERWORLD! (Parker went to throw a fire ball at Payton but she shimmered out)

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

(Payton shimmers back to see Leo, lying unconscious along with Cole. Paige, Phoebe, Prue and Piper are know where to be seen. Payton moves over to her dad and shakes him, he starts to stir)

**Payton:** Dad... dad! Wake up, we've got an emergency!

**Cole:** What?!... What am I doing on the floor?

**Payton:** I'm not sure, (Cole, moves over and heals Leo. Leo starts to stir and wake up)

**Leo:** The girls! Piper and Prue they went crazy and shimmered off and then Phoebe and Paige they took them too.

**Payton:** I think I know where they might be,

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD CORINATION ROOM / SECRET CHAMBERS. (well not so secret now)

**Paige:** I can't believe they put us in this cage, (Paige looked at the huge metal bars attached to the ceiling and then the smirking demons)

**Phoebe:** Our only, hope is Leo and Cole. Prue and Piper are possessed.

**Paige:** Yeah don't you think I know that...ahhhrgg! (She holds her pregnant belly)

**Phoebe:** Paige... please tell me you are not going into laybour now!

**Paige:** Yeah well I don't think the baby thinks this as an inconvenient time it just wants to come out!

**Phoebe:** Yeah well keep it in!

(Paige, holds her belly and Phoebe helps her too the floor and she screams, the demon guarding the cage glances over)

**Demon**: Shut up Witch!

**Phoebe:** She's having a baby, dumb ass!

**Demon**: Not for much longer!

(Meanwhile, Payton, Leo and Cole shimmer to where the coronation room is)

**Cole**: I can see, Piper and Prue,

**Leo**: No Phoebe or Paige though, wait...oh my god what is Parker doing here?

**Payton:** She's the queen, and that demon over there is the king.

(Leo and Cole march over to Payton and Cole drags her over)

**Parker**: GET THE HELL OFF ME! SIEZE THEM!

(The guards come over to seize, Payton, Cole and Leo but Cole blasts them with a force field.)

**Leo:** What the hell are you playing at?

**Parker:** I don't know what your talking about? This is my true destiny.

**Cole:** We're your family! You'll get eaten alive down here, quiet literally to some demons.

**Parker:** Only when it suits them, Prue, Piper get rid of them. (Piper turns around and explodes the force field and Prue uses her telekinesis and sends them flying across the room hitting the wall)

**Cole:** Where are Phoebe and Paige? ANSWER ME!

**Parker:** Being taken care off

**Leo:** GIVE HER BACK TO ME PARKER, reverse what you've done to my wife now.

(Payton, knowing her way around this place walked into the chambers, and a demon was guarding them she soon vanquished him with an energy ball and grabbed the key off him then, ran to where, Phoebe and Paige were locked in the cage)

**Phoebe:** Almost there, Paige just one last push! (Paige was screaming, and Payton's eyes went wide,) Don't let us out yet Guard the cage so no demon can disturb us. (Suddenly crying filled the room and Phoebe was relieved,) It's a boy!

**Paige:** Aww little Henry Junior.

**Payton: **Yeah time for cuing later, so we gotta and rescue Prue and Piper before they do something stupid. (Phoebe, wrapped baby Henry in her jacket and gave him to Paige and then Payton unlocked the cage)

**Phoebe:** You should orb out of here with him Paige, don't want him mixed in all of this (Paige nodded and orbed out)

(They both heard a loud bang followed by a scream, and then ran out, Phoebe froze when she saw Parker dressed in black, like that and then Leo, was lying on the floor in a pool off blood, whilst Cole was knelt by him, Phoebe rushed over.)

**Phoebe:** PARKER WE'RE YOUR FAMILY HOW CAN YOU DO THIS!

**Parker**: Your not my family, you never cared about me!

**Phoebe:** Where has all this come from, you ungrateful witch!

**Parker:** From her and her stupid brother, Warren, ever since they showed up me, Peter, Prue and dad are out off the picture fine by me but I'm not waiting around! Now vanquish them! Kill them!

(Cole, looked at Phoebe and who had finished healing Leo, then Cole fired an Energy ball in Parker's direction she fought back with a more powerful fireball.)

**Phoebe**: COLE!

**Parker:** Piper, Phoebe, Kill them!

**Phoebe:** We gotta go, (Phoebe, orbed her and Leo out, as Cole shimmered along with Payton to magic school)

**Leo:** What happened?

**Phoebe:** Payton, Coops going to freak. (Paige orbed in)

**Paige:** So what are we going to do vanquish Parker, or?

**Cole:** We need to find a way to reverse Piper and Prue, first!

(There was a loud crash and the walls of magic school exploded, causing them all to obliterate into darkness and back into the real world, Prue and Piper were standing with Damon, Parker and there minions on the roads of Sanfransico.)

**Phoebe:** This is bad. PARKER, SNAP OUT OF IT!

**Paige**: Yeah and you two.

Prue: Lets do it, (Suddenly a huge lightening bolt came out of Prue and Piper's hands, the people around them screamed, Phoebe, pushed Paige out of the way and got hit by the lightning bolt. Leo was holding Paige back whilst the minions were throwing energy balls Payton and Cole were trying to stop them)

(Phoebe was thrown across the street and was lying there unmoving, Paige rushed to her.)

**Leo:** NO! (Leo saw Piper collapse in the middle of the street, Prue was the last one standing)

**Paige:** Cole, Leo, she's not breathing! WHAT DO I DO?! (Leo rushes over to Piper, when a couple of police cars show up, Cole rushes to help, Paige)

**Cole:** Move out the way,

**Paige:** Why I can heal her or something

**Cole:** you can't heal the dead! (Payton was being put in hand cuffs by Anderson whilst, Leo and Cole were doing CPR on Phoebe and Piper, and the rest of the demons vanished along with Prue) HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!

**Detective Anderson: **Your obviously, all terrorists there's no other explanation I'm taking you all in!

**Paige:** They're dead you idiot and that's all you care about!

(Payton breaks free of the cuffs and runs over to Phoebe)

**Leo:** She's dead!

**Cole:** So is Phoebe.

**Payton:** NOOOO! That can't be happening, wake her up heal her dad,

**Cole:** I don't have that Power, nobody does, you'd be sick to decide who lives or who dies.

**Paige:** Everyone in the magical community does, lets get them out off here there must be some reversal magic or something. Leo? Are you alright?

**Leo:** Yeah its just my job is to make sure their souls go on the right path and I have to collect them.

**Paige:** No! Not yet, there's got to be something we can do (Suddenly time freezes and all the people freeze. Piper and Phoebe's Souls are risen from their bodies.)

**Piper:** What's going on? (Death appears)

**Cole:** You can't take her!

(Coop then finally arrives) **Coop:** What's going on, Phoebe why are you um floating like that?

**Phoebe:** I think I'm dead.

**Cole:** Phoebe no...

**Coop:** Whaaat... Phoebe, no you can't

**Piper:** Geez is anyone gonna cry at my death?

**Leo:** You can't have them, Just give us time to reverse the magic what's been done!

**Death:** They have to die, you off all people know that Leo to restore the balance of life and death they have to die,

**Cole:** Restore this (Cole throws an energy ball at death)

**Death:** The legends of the mighty Balthazar, I didn't think you'd be that stupid to fight me like the older one of the charmed sisters did,

**Paige:** Why do they have to die?

**Death:** I already told you...

**Paige:** No, Payton had a prophecy now your saying the same thing where did you get it.

**Death:** I don't get Prophecies, Paige I just see there names on the list and take them and I can do my job quicker now Leo is here.

**Coop:** Leo, what does he have to do with any of this?

**Leo:** Soul Saviour,

**Piper:** (Is crying, along with Phoebe,) I don't want to go, Leo! Tell the kids I love them and I'm sorry.

**Leo:** Piper! You can tell them that we will fix this!

**Phoebe:** We have to go Piper, I can hear it. I can see the light,

**Piper:** I'm... so sorry Phoebe, I killed you.

**Phoebe:** No you didn't Parker did. Both of us, Paige you have to save Prue and save us if you can.

**Paige:** I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE!

(Piper and Phoebe, are walking toward the light and they step into it suddenly death is gone and so are Phoebe and Piper's souls, all that remains are the bodies.)

**Cole:** Let's get the bodies out of here, we don't want the doctor's to give them a full autopsy

**Paige:** They're not bodies!

**Coop:** Exactly.

Payton: I don't get it, why did Aunt Piper die?

**Leo:** That's what the consumers do they consume you until you don't have the strength to fight it anymore it takes over and kills you.

(The people are still frozen, Leo gets Piper's body, and Coop gets Phoebes and they orb/shimmer off and the people are unfrozen leaving them clueless.)

SCENE BREAK - THE CHAMBERS

**Parker:** She's not going to last much longer, (Parker looked at Prue, asleep on the table.)

**Demetrius:** Lucky her work is done, one final task.

**Parker:** Go after, Paige and the rest of their children. We can just get them all in one place and bomb it like the humans do.

_**Ooooooh evil Parker! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to base the finale episodes/chapters on Prue and Paige and also their children will show up just thought it wasn't needed in this chapter enjoy! And I know the prophecy said one of them will die, but this isn't the end you'll have to wait and see.**_


	20. Prophecy Sister Part II 1x19

Chapter Nineteen 1x19

THE HALLIWELL MANNER

**Paige:** I guess we should tell everyone what happened

**Leo:** No not yet it can still be undone,

**Paige:** Leo, Piper and Phoebe are up there! They're gone!

**Leo:** Not yet

**Coop:** There's gotta be something we can do...

**Cole:** Question is what? (Henry and Andy came running through the door, Henry was carrying little Henry Jr)

**Henry:** Oh my god Paige, your alright

**Paige:** Yeah I am, last sister standing

**Andy:** What are you talking about, what about Prue?

**Payton:** She's turned evil, the consumers have her and Parker.

**Andy:** What? How are we gonna get her back?1

**Coop:** Woah hang on a minute...What is this thing about Parker?! She wouldn't do anything

**Cole:** Your daughter is the queen of all things evil.

**Coop:** Shut up, Parker wouldn't hurt anyone.

**Leo:** She just killed your wife, and Piper, we've gotta get rid of her

**Coop:** If anyone goes near my daughter, I will tear them apart

**Cole:** She's evil damn you, she might be able to reverse the magic if we kill her, what are you on their side now.

**Coop:** Oh sure Mr holy than thaw. I will kill you, if you touch her.

**Paige:** Calm down Coop, I am going to summon, Piper and Phoebe

**Leo:** Are you sure it'll work?

**Paige:** Hopefully, otherwise we are officially screwed as hell.

SCENE BREAK - THE ATTIC (Paige, Leo and Coop were now up in the attic and Paige laid out the candles. Meanwhile Cole and Payton had gathered everyone to magic school)

**Paige**_**:**__ Here, my words, here these cries spirits from the other side come to us we call you near come to us and settle here._

(Nothing happened and Paige groaned and kept re chanting the spell)

**Leo:** Paige you know its not gonna work. (Wyatt orbs in along with Chris)

**Wyatt:** How could you send someone to tell me that my mom is dead and you shipped her soul to the other side, yeah don't think we know it! Dad!

**Chris:** And Aunt Phoebe. What stupid demon did this, I am gonna kick their ass so hard.

**Leo:** Both off you calm down, it wasn't a demon it was your cousin Parker.

**Coop:** Don't demonise my daughter Leo.

**Paige:** That's what she is! She did this, and we've gotta go and vanquish her.

**Coop:** NO, DON'T YOU DARE.

**Paige:** What the hell do you know Coop, you weren't there your never there your a cupid for crying out loud.

**Coop:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Leo:** Maybe if you would have been there, Parker wouldn't have gotten herself so lost, magic needs guidance Coop

(Suddenly Coop lashed out at Leo and they both started throwing punches at each other,)

**Paige:** STOP IT! GUYS THIS ISN'T HELPING

(Chris and Wyatt pull them both away)

SCENE BREAK - OUTSIDE THE HALLIWELL MANNER

(Meanwhile outside the Halliwell Manner, Henry and Andy were trying to stop the FBI from storming the Halliwell place.)

**Henry:** You can't just go in you don't even have a search warrant.

**Detective Baines**: We don't need one, were FBI.

**Andy:** What exactly are you accusing these, woman off?

**Detective Anderson:** Terrorism for starters and once we can prove it compromising homeland security. And its not just those woman, the three woman who are actually supposed to be alive. That whole family are consulting with powers of the supernatural-

**Andy:** How the hell are you gonna prove that? People are going to think your crazy.

**Detective Anderson:** We've got surveillance, footage of that whole Halliwell Manner in a Varity of rooms for the past six months. And everyone's seen the little showdown, not to mention your sudden reappearance and your wife. In fact your freaky kids too detective, Trudeau, do tell me because I wonder, what is it like to die? Did you go up there?

**Andy:** Shut up before I punch you in the face! How are you going to prove that I already died and Prue.

**Detective Anderson:** Your autopsy, report, and video would you like too see it?

**Henry:** Can't you just hold off, something's happened and we need to get to the bottom off it, two off my sister in laws have just died. We need to get them back.

**Detective: Baines:** You can't get them back they're dead

**Andy:** They're not really gone.

**Detective: Anderson:** No we're busting in now. (And with that, the FBI charged towards the door Henry and Andy tried to rush past but were hand cuffed by two other officers.)

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD SECRET CHAMBERS

(Prudence II, Peter, Payton, Warren and Astrid were all trailing the secret chambers to confront their sister Parker.)

**Payton:** I knew she was evil, from the minute I got here.

**Prue II:** Exactly the minute you got here, so you don't even know. do you? You don't know her

**Payton: **I know what I saw.

**Prue II:** She is right you know, Mom pushed us out the way, when you two came along.

**Peter:** Guys I don't think you should be arguing about this now especially as Mom and Aunt Phoebe have just died and Parker is trying to kill us.

**Parker:** HEY GET OFF MY LAND!

**Prue II:** Well Parker You've scooped Low. Siding with the enemy.

**Parker:** Shut up before I throw a fireball at your face.

**Peter:** You wouldn't do that too your sister

**Parker:** Wanna bet? (Parker, throws an energy ball at Prue II but, she rewinds it back with her time distorting power)

SCENE BREAK - NOWHERE

**Phoebe:** PIPER! (Phoebe looked around and it was pitch black, Piper was suddenly in view)

**Piper:** Am I dead?

**Phoebe:** I think we are. Where the hell are we? I thought death would be more prettier with all the good we've done over the years.

(A creature emerged from the darkness Pale white with no face and wearing dark clothes)

**The Creature:** You are not dead yet. We restored you for our purposes.

**Piper:** That's just great. Our souls have been hijacked.

**Phoebe:** What are we gonna do call the police?

**The Creature:** You will follow necessary orders and then you will be disposed off.

**Phoebe:** Well this is great Paige thinks were dead and Prue is evil.

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

(The police were now raiding the house and Detective Anderson stormed the attic but they found Paige with Leo, Chris, Wyatt and Coop in the basement Detective Baines stalked along side her partner)

**Detective Anderson:** Paige Mathews

**Paige:** Yeah?

**Dective Anderson:** Your under arrest for terrorism,

**Leo:** Good it might knock some sense into you are you crazy Paige, you can't summon the Hallow!

**Paige:** I have too how else am I gonna bring them back. (Paige started chanted the spell for the third time and the black swarm appeared, the detectives gasped as it went into Paige and the rest swarmed off)

**Coop:** Where did the rest go?

**Leo:** Where do you think? Into Prue. (Then suddenly the ground shook)

SCENE BREAK MAGIC SCHOOL

**Melinda:** Oh my god did you guys feel that?

**Patty II: ** Defiantly, we gotta do something instead of standing around.

**Alex:** I think, Aunt Paige summoned the Hallow

**Pandora:** What the hell is she thinking,

**Melinda:** I'm going to go and see what's going on,

**Alex:** I'll come with you.

SCENE BREAK - SANFRANSISCO GOLDEN GATE BRIGE.

(Paige appeared with Coop, Cole and Leo whereas Prue then appeared with Parker, Damon and Demetrius)

**Leo:** There's something weird going on here, why here after all this time?

**Cole:** Someone's manipulating this and it's not Parker, she does not have the power to do it.

**Paige:** This is for Justice, I want my sister back.

**Parker:** Go on, Prue kill her!

**Paige:** Don't even have the guts to come after me yourself, Parker.

**Coop:** Paige! End this now,

**Prue:** Any last words?

(Prue and Paige both start firing lightening beams at each other and the bridge begins to shake, and collapse.)

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER. - Alex and Melinda have just orbed in on the police!

**Alex:** Oh crap!

**Melinda:** Well orb out of here!

**Detective Anderson:** Not so fast, your both under arrest! If you don't comply you won't see, your cousins again, or you father Alex. I always knew you were creepy.

**Alex:** Where is my dad?! What cousins?

**Detective Baines:** Wyatt and Chris Halliwell, and your father are being healed in an FBI facility.

**Melinda:** Good luck getting anything out of them. Where is my dad?!

**Alex:** He's not here. I can tell. (Alex felt his hands being handcuffed behind his back as did Melinda. They were led out by some other members off the SWOTT Team)

SCENE BREAK - FBI HOLDING FACILITY.

**Wyatt:** They can't prove anything! What are they gonna tell everyone, there are angels in the sky and devils in hell?

**Chris:** They don't have too they might need us for something, Wy.

**Andy:** You might be onto something, otherwise they would have killed us.

**Chris:** The FBI can do that?!

**Henry:** The FBI can do anything. (Two agents comes along the hall, looking at them in the cell)

**Agent Brenner:** Good After noon, I am Agent Brenner and this is Agent Murphy who some of you may have met before. We work for the homeland security department.)

**Wyatt:** Yeah well screw you, you have no right to hold us against our will!

**Agent Murphy:** Actually we do, At the moment you are terrorists you and your whole family. But we all know that you are witches, and whatever else there is.

**Henry:** Um me and Andy are mortals.

**Chris:** Henry, shut up! (He turns to Agent Murphy) Your talking crazy!

Agent: Brenner: Really then how would you explain this? (Agent Brenner turns on the projector and plays a video of a fight between, Wyatt and Chris.

_Chris orbs in and Wyatt throws him across the room, whilst Melinda is looking through the book._

_**Wyatt:**__ It won't work Chris no one can stop me not even the charmed ones, You can't stop me now._

_**Chris:**__ Were not here to stop you were here to save you_

_**Wyatt: **_I know what happens to demons around here they get vanquished, (Wyatt releases an energy ball Chris doges it)

_**Chris:**__ What do you want! _

_**Wyatt: **__Do you remember, in the book of shadows it said that Cole was invincible maybe he is, what I want is his powers._ The video stops.)

**Wyatt:** That doesn't Prove anything!

**Agent Brenner:** Yes it does, and we also know that Andy here came back from the dead so did Leo Wyatt and so did Prue Halliwell. Your going to do as we say because this whole country needs your help. And fast.

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD CHAMBERS

(Peter, Prue, Warren, Astrid and Payton wake up in a cell and the ground is shaking)

**Peter:** Guys wake up! Something bad is happening.

**Prue II:** Isn't it always, how the hell did we get in here?

**Peter:** Must have been knocked out. (Warren, Payton and Astrid are now waking up)

**Astrid:** At least she didn't kill us Peter. We gotta get out of here.

**Warren:** Yeah but how?

**Payton:** I might, be able to do something, stand back (Payton stands up and the others stand back her hands start to glow a red and so does the cage it suddenly becomes very hot. Payton then pushes both hands outwards and bits of the metal bars splatter everywhere.)

**Warren:** Nice power.

**Prue II:** It's like Parker's Cryokinisis. but using heat.

**Payton:** I learnt it a while ago, you know if we go to the coronation room maybe there's some sort of magic which can reverse the coronation and the powers on Parker.

**Peter:** In case you haven't noticed the ground is about to collapse.

**Payton:** We owe it to mom, to at least try,

**Prue II:** She's right let's go

SCENE BREAK - GOLDEN GATE BRIGE

(The bridge was collapsing and they all noticed that there was another dimension inside the bridge,)

**Leo:** Woah, never noticed that before.

**Coop:** It didn't want us too. (The hallow, swarms back out into the second dimension. And the consumer in Prue flew out and followed. Prue collapsed and Paige ran too her)

**Parker:** What the hell is that?

**Leo:** It seams all magic is drawn too it

**Cole:** Explains why Paige and Prue came up here, (Suddenly, Paige, Prue, Cole, Coop, Leo were sucked into the hole and Parker followed)

SCENE BREAK FBI HOLDING FACILITY

**Chris:** Melinda! (Chris goes to hug Melinda when she walks in)

**Andy:** Alex are you okay?!

**Alex:** Yeah I'm fine, I only went to orbed in the house. And the police was there.

**Melinda:** Is anyone going to tell us what this is about?

**Agent Murphy:** Not until everyone's here.

SCENE BREAK - ANOTHER DIMENTION. (They all enter a white room)

**Leo:** Woah.

**Prue:** What is this place, wait a second, I can feel Phoebe and Piper.

**Paige:** I can feel them too.

**Cole:** Guys over here, Coop grab the other end off the door, (Coop and Cole slide the door open and they all walk down these stairs. In the room there are video's of the charmed one's battle's, it leads to another room, a room where the video's are off demons who have won the battle's. Prue winces when she see's her own death. Phoebe and Piper are laying on the table in the demonic room)

**Leo:** I don't get it they're back in their own bodies!

**Paige:** Leo, that's impossible.

**Cole:** Obviously not.

**Prue:** YOU STUPID WITCH YOU DID THIS! (Prue grabbed Parker and pushed her against the wall and the room began to shake.)

**Coop:** Prue! Leave her alone! (Coop grabs Prue and pulls her away Parker looks confused,)

**Parker:** GET AWAY FROM ME!

(Phoebe and Piper wake up finally!)

**Piper:** What is everyone doing?!... why is it so bright it was really dark earlier.

**Leo:** Piper!

**Coop:** Phoebe, are you okay?

**Phoebe:** This isn't over yet they said they needed us and then they'd kill us. It's the higher power what everyone's talking about.

**Piper:** This could be what the man was guarding at the beginning, they killed him, Sienna to manipulate Parker so Magic would be evil.

**Cole: **Well there's something down here, let's find out.

SCENE BREAK - Magic school,

**Billie:** Everyone's suddenly disappeared.

**Christy:** I'm worried about Astrid, Billie what if she's in trouble?

**Billie:** Ask her whitelighter boyfriend.

**Christy:** JAMIE! (Jamie orbs down)

**Jamie:** Christy? Billie? Everything alright?

**Christy:** I think Astrid, is in trouble.

**Jamie:** Well let's go and find her.

SCENE BREAK - THE OTHER DIMENTION.

(The charmed ones are surrounded by a red bright light leading all the way to the top off golden gate bridge and there are creatures circling the light with no face the same creatures which approached Piper and Phoebe)

**Phoebe:** Um our soul still owns too them

**Piper:** Yeah that's not a comforting thought. Is this really what happens when you die?

**Leo:** I don't think so, death has been hijacked well the important ones.

**Paige:** Every life and every death is important.

**Prue:** Yeah we all know that but they don't think that, they have to be demons.

**Cole:** Helloooo, is anyone in there? (He waves a hand infront of one of the creatures faces but the creature viciously, knocks Cole to the other side of the room)

**The creature:** Enough, you four have been brought here four a reason the rest of you are not necessary,

**Parker:** Not necessary, I'm the queen of all evil!

**The creature:** We do not care for that, there is too much good magic in this world you have to be eliminated.

(Suddenly, Cole, Coop, Parker and Leo disappear. Paige, Prue, Phoebe and Piper are left)

**Prue:** Go too hell who is behind this, you can't control magic by yourself.

**The creature:** we have been shifting it for centuries and now you must die. _(_Suddenly a wall breaks down, Astrid comes in along with Payton)

**Astrid:** LEAVE THEM ALONE! (Astrid fires an energy ball but it doesn't affect the creature.)

**Phoebe:** Payton, you need to leave.

**Payton:** Not without you any off you!

**The Creature:** We have the power to make you leave (It raises his hands and the ground shakes, Astrid and Payton fall through the ground.) _**NOW **_ You all Must die to restore the balance, Phoebe and Piper must complete the task to surrender their sister's souls and save their loved ones or all hell will break loose. Observe.

(They all turn around and see a huge comet, on the screen hurtling towards earth at a frightening speed on another screen, Melinda, Wyatt, Chris, Andy, Alex and Henry were in the FBI holding facility.)

**Piper:** What the hell is going on.

**The Creature****: **The comet is the size off the red planet Mars, the FBI agents, which we are controlling are aware of this and have taken your loved ones too stop the comet. But they will never have the power to do so because we also control the comet, you have to comply to save your loved ones or they will die, and the earth will go down into oblivion.

_DUN DUN DUH! I hope you enjoyed that chapter I loved putting it together more to come nearly the end of series 1! Well the first trillogy. Here's a trailer for season 2._

_ watch?v=noSsTsXOn5s and the opening credits for season 2 watch?v=ox28XNo8Htk these are the season 1 opening credits._ _ watch?v=Hn1ZEpL-ZwQ and the season 1 trailer..._ _ watch?v=CPTAcnPyHmw _


	21. Twenty UnCharmed

TWENTY UNCHARMED 1x20.

_Halliwell Manner - Two weeks earlier..._

_**Phoebe:**__ I had this weirdest dream, I'm pretty convinced it might be a premonition. _

_**Piper:**__ Yeah well those premonitions aren't very reliable, as they're in deep conscious thought they're conflicted._

_**Phoebe:**__ I dreamt that it was the end of the world. (Paige walks in and interrupts)_

_**Paige:**__ Phoebe everyone has end of the world dreams I had one,_

_**Piper:**__ Yeah me too._

_**Phoebe:**__ Really what was it about?_

_**Piper:**__ A huge comet striking the earth, we were trapped in some place._

_**Paige:**__ Oh My God me too, tell me Phoebe, you didn't have that dream?_

_**Phoebe:**__ Yeah I did, I wonder if Prue has had it too._

SCENE BREAK - ANOTHER DIMENTION (Holding cell)

**Piper:** THIS ISN'T FAIR SCREW YOU, NOT DEMONS MY ASS! WE WILL VANQUISH YOU. (Piper shouting against the bars)

**Paige:** Um, Piper, we are defenceless and so is the earth they're the only people who can stop that thing! And save everyone, Henry is there, and Melinda is there along with Wyatt and Chris, so is Alex and Andy.

**Phoebe:** Yeah but what about your kids and my kids Paige. I mean I know Payton and Parker but, the others, and Patty as well.

**Paige:** They must have not been stupid enough to get out off magic school,

**Prue:** Or gone to the underworld.

**Piper:** Well what do we suggest we do kill each other, hell no!

**Paige:** We need to find away to contact the others,

**Prue:** Can you orb?

**Paige:** What you really think they'd let me do that, no way we need like a mind spell or something...

SCENE BREAK FBI HOLDING FACILITY.

**Chris: **Something weird is going on here, I mean it has to be, the world ends from a natural disaster not demons

**Alex:** What are you saying, Chris?

**Melinda:** You think demons are behind this?! (Chris nods his head)

**Wyatt:** He's right, they are, it has to be I mean, mom and our aunts would be here by now.

**Melinda:** Um Mom is dead, and so is Aunt Phoebe.

**Chris:** I don't believe that, dad would be here, he wouldn't leave us here.

**Henry:** Are you saying the FBI agents are being controlled by demons?

**Chris:** Yeah, it has to be. It's this mysterious power. If Phoebe and mom died, what if demons got their souls, and are holding them in some place. Blackmailing them to use their magic in some sort of bad, dark way with this comet.

**Wyatt:** You might have a point, shall I orb out quickly?

**Andy:** No way it's far too dangerous, you stay put, they might kidnap you or something

**Melinda:** What like they did here? (Wyatt goes to orb out, but can't)

**Wyatt:** I can't orb! Why can't I orb!

**Alex:** Magic must be out, or something maybe this place is magic proof.

**Henry:** I can't believe I dropped my new born old baby of at nursery, because of this crap.

SCENE BREAK - KNOWHERE.

**Astrid:** Payton! Payton, wake up! (She shakes her) PAYTON!

**Payton:** Oww, my head. where are we?

**Astrid:** No idea. but were chained to something, or other.

Payton: I feel like, I recognise this place. Like a distant memory,

**Astrid:** Maybe you've been here before and not released, just try and concentrate, on that memory, because we might find a way out.

SCENE BREAK - OUTSIDE GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE.

(Many cops and police cars were outside, whilst, Coop, Leo and Cole were being arrested. As well as Parker. 'Detective' Anderson and Baines, came to the scene)

**DETECTIVE ANDERSON: **What the hell happened? Where the hell is the bridge?

**Officer James:** The whole bridge just vanished, some of its under water, these five were on the bridge the last time it was here, we saw them.

**Detective Anderson:** That whole families creepy, were bringing them all in for questioning for an act of terrisom. We have some missing, the four girls, Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews and Prudence Halliwell.

**Detective Baines:** And some of their children as well, Pandora Halliwell, Rose and Charlie Halliwell, As well as Astrid Turner, Warren Halliwell-Turner ,Peter Halliwell and Prudence Halliwell, There's another girl called Payton were not sure how she fits into all of this.

SCENE BREAK - ANOTHER DIMENTION

**Paige:** If a comet that size hits the earth it'll be disastrous.

**Piper:** Magic's down, great... they've got control off everything.

(Meanwhile outside, the creature's were talking)

**The creature: **Perhaps we don't need the charmed ones, (Sienna Hope glanced back at the creatures)

**Sienna:** Of course we need them, the magic from the Halliwell line is the only thing that would kill them and I don't think anyone would do it willingly. Parker isn't strong enough.

**The Creature:** Parker has already killed two, and turned two against them

**Sienna:** That wasn't Parker! And you know, it they're not really dead not yet. The consumers just sent them, on the way to death! Not officially death.

**The Creature:** The other girl, we have two other girls, one of them is from the Halliwell Line. Phoebe's daughter, the one who has been in captivity, which means her power is already corrupt.

**Sienna:** She still wouldn't do it, Payton. Maybe if we drove her too, so her mind was easy enough to mess with and we hooked it up to the main core.

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD CORRONATION ROOM

**Warren:** Okay, Astrid and Payton have literally vanished.

**Peter:** I knew this was a bad idea.

**Warren:** Ooooh, you can't follow rules your whole life you have to push boundaries,

**Peter:** Sorry if I wasn't the source of all evil.

**Prue II:** Okay there is something seriously, wrong. I can't beam out of here.

**Warren:** What? That's ridiculous, (Suddenly a demon comes around the corner) Then we better run (The demon goes to fire an energy ball but couldn't.

**Prue II:** Hey I know you, your that ass Damon!

**Damon:** Yeah, if I can't kill you with an energy ball I'll do it with my bare hands.

**Warren:** Our uncle will arrest you for murder then,

**Peter:** Seriously, I don't think he cares about that he just wants us dead!

**Warren:** Good point, I suggest we run then, and find a very good hiding place

**Prue II:** Why did we have to be the ones trapped down here?

SCENE BREAK FBI HOLDING FACILITY.

**Guard:** Get in there, all of you, (He pushes Cole in forcefully, and locks the door up. Parker sits down with Coop, Leo and Cole look out beyond the bars.

**Cole:** There has to be others here, I mean we all got split up.

**Leo:** Yeah but, we need to think of something because if that comet hits the earth, its going to be disastrous.

**Cole:** We can't do anything with the girls, still held Captive, that room was creapy and they might have Payton. I can't sense any off my kids.

**Parker:** Ugh what are we waiting for shimmer out, already. (Parker goes to shimmer out but can't.)

**Coop:** Um, what's wrong.

**Parker:** I can't shimmer, something, someones doing something to magic.

**Cole:** We can't talk about that here,

**Agent Murphy:** Cole Turner and Leo Wyatt?

**Cole:** What's it too you, you bastard.

(Agent Murphy nods toward the guard who walks in and punches, Cole. Coop protectively. Shields Parker, Cole is kneeling on the floor)

**Agent Murphy:** We have the upper hand now, in case you don't know, your magic has abandoned you-

**Leo:** You don't know that for sure!

**Agent Murphy:** Please, if it was you all would have escaped by now.

**Cole:** If, you lay your hands on me again, once we do get magic back I'll make you wish you hadn't even been born!

**Agent Murphy:** Look, I don't wanna hurt you any of you the whole world is in jeopardy and you two need to come with us.

**Coop:** What about us?

**Agent Murphy:** Actually we only took you as leverage. Mr um do you even have a last name? Or do you just carry a bow and arrow?

**Coop:** Yeah well I'll shove it up your-

**Parker:** What gives you the right to tell us who is important and who isn't.

**Agent Murphy:** Look, at the moment I don't give a crap about you guys, well the busting part all I care about is getting rid of that comet which is heading right for us

**Leo:** Then you should have just asked us.

**Cole:** Please its the FBI, they never ask.

SCENE BREAK - ANOTHER DIMENTION

(Astrid stirs and wakes up her ankle is locked up in a chain, Payton, begins to wake up,)

**Payton:** Where are we?

**Astrid:** I... I don't know we must still be with them.

**Payton:** I...I thought they would have come, Mom and Dad. (Payton begins to cry) I don't wanna be trapped down here again forever!

**Astrid:** Hey were gonna get out I promise, what do you mean again? Have you been here before?

**Payton:** I don't know my memories are all messed up but I think I have and it was painful.

**Astrid:** Try and think of a way out, I'm gonna think of a way of contacting someone, Dad possibly. I wonder where he is.

SCENE BREAK ANOTHER DIMENTION (CORE ROOM)

**The Creature:** Agreed bring, the charmed ones and the girls, we should do some interrogation first.

**Sienna:** We need both parents for this to work, otherwise the core of magic will be two compromised because, it'll feel like to the core she is ripped apart.

**The Creature:** We'll send our, best demons in to get Balthazar.

**Sienna:** That comet, is eating up magic, we don't have any neither sides.

**The Creature:** We are beyond magic we'll go.

SCENE BREAK - MAGIC SCHOOL

**Jamie:** Hey, has anyone seen Astrid I haven't seen her in a couple of days.

**Christy:** She was supposed to be waiting here, but she wondered off. And were trapped here.

**Jamie:** I can't contact the elders who ever did this is genius,

**Christy:** Whoever did this, doesn't have magic either.

**Billie (Walks in):** I wouldn't rely on that me and Pandora here may have found one of the schools secret passage ways a way out to the real world.

**Pandora:** We can finally, help and get ahead, lets not forget I have Pandora's box, I can do some serious damage and cloud people's judgements throw them off their game, including the FBI agents.

**Christy:** Including our judgement,

**Billie:** Yeah but I'm guessing if magic doesn't shield us from it when its like...um on then when its off it will.

**Jamie:** Like a back up generator,

**Billie:** Exactly.

SCENE BREAK FBI HOLDING FACILTY

**Detective Anderson:** So you have no power to stop this comet

**Cole:** Well we wouldn't be here? Would we.

**Leo:** Are my children here?

**Detective Baines**: Your children are here, and there with Inspector Truduea, and Detective Mitchell.

**Cole:** Henry and Andy are here? (A screen shows up of the comet) oooh that's a big one what are you going to do? Throw your micelles at it.

**Leo:** Cole, shut up. Look I don't know what you want us to do we don't have the ability to stop it,!

**Detective Anderson:** Then who the hell does? You better think of some names, because were not leaving here until you do, (Agent Murphy walks in along with another man, Leo recognised.)

**Leo:** Agent Keys.

**Agent Keys:** Leo, your, your own grandfather. Nice to meet both of you. We've been investigating your family over the past 25 years for Paranormal activity, we know a lot about your kind and we know your magic isn't the only magic out there. Leo, you used to be a whitelighter, which was like an angel? Cole, now you used to be a lawyer, they are evil. You dissapeared and you became what like the devil?

**Cole:** Its not that black and white.

**Agent Murphy:** The point is we know there is more magic in this world and your going to help us, save the planet.

(Suddenly, the room darkened a red colour everyone looked around a dosen, SWAT men came charging in)

**SWAT:** Sir we believe this building is under attacked.

**Agent Murphy:** What by who?

**SWAT:** By them. (A loud bang went of, and the floor seamed to break, Cole slipped through it, Leo ran to it, nothing but blackness)

SCENE BREAK - Another Dimension,

**Payton:** Let me go! Leave me alone! (Payton started struggling against the creature, who was dragging her. Phoebe, Piper, Prue and Paige were all sat chained in the cage whilst, Payton was thrown into the cage as well,)

**Phoebe:** Sweetie, are you alright?

**Payton:** I wanna go home, I don't want this to happen not again.

**Piper:** You don't want what to happen? Have you seen them before?

Payton: There gonna bring out the chair.

(Suddenly, Cole comes stumbling through with The Creature, bloodied, dirty and bruised from the fall and thrown in the cell with the others)

**Phoebe:** Oh my god Cole, Are you alright?

**Cole:** Me? Yeah. I'm perfect.

**Prue:** You don't look it what happened?

**Cole:** I fell like a long way into the ground like the bridge into this dimension. More importantly, the FBI literally has everyone held captive up there. And theres a comet heading toward the earth.

**Paige:** Yeah we know Cole, its all them. The FBI agents are being brainwashed.

**Cole:** I don't think they have your kids, Prue or yours Phoebe, including Warren, or Astrid.

**Payton:** How are we gonna get out of this? What are they gonna do to me? (Cole kneels down and places his hands on her face and brushes back her hair)

Cole: Nothing, I won't let them. I promise with all my heart. (Phoebe smiles and they hear a bang from the corridor.)

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD.

**Prue II:** Just our look they keep guns in the underworld.

**Peter:** Yeah isn't it weird as soon as magic goes out who would have thought off that Parker?

**Warren:** Actually it was me, we brought them down in case of emergencies like this

**Peter:** Now your getting killed by your own gun,

**Damon:** Come on out Halliwell's I thought you didn't run from the face of death.

**Warren:** (Whispers) This way (They all follow Warren, and suddenly, Christy, Billie and Jamie are around the corner)

**Billie:** Pandora!

**Prue II:** Do you have a death wish, demons are out here.

**Christy**: Then this isn't the right way, Besides what exactly are the demons gonna do?

**Prue II:** They have guns...

Billie: Guns, are you kidding me!

**Peter:** Well they are demons, I'm guessing if they were human then they would be serial killers and we'd be the FBI.

**Jamie:** Where is Astrid, She went with you guys? Right?

**Warren:** Her and Payton have gone missing,

(Suddenly, Damon comes around the corner with a gun, along with a couple other demons with guns.)

**Prue II:** Go through there. (Pandora comes running along) Pandora, go that way,

SCENE BREAK ANOTHER DIMENTION.

(Phoebe, Cole and Payton are brought to the core room, and Payton is sat in a chair whilst Cole and Phoebe were chained to the table.)

**Phoebe:** What the hell are they gonna do, I thought they wanted us not her.

**Cole:** Yeah but I think she is just at the wrong place the wrong time. (Payton, didn't even make a sound, wires were embedded in her skin, Phoebe winced at the sight of her. It seamed to be some sort of metal chair) I'm guessing that's an electric chair.

**The Creature:** QUEIT!

**Cole:** Go. To. Hell. (The creature presses a button, and Cole is zapped with electricity, Phoebe winces back as he screams, suddenly, the voltage stops)

**The Creature:** You, will be quiet. Now, Payton time for you to find out who they really are. (A screen appears. it showed Payton being locked in a cage, many years ago with Zankou).

_Seven Years ago_

_**Zankou: **__Your not doing it right, your not learning.(Payton glares at him defiantly and he throws an energy ball at her, she dodges it out the way). If you do this you'll be given some food and water simple as that._

_**Payton:**__ I... I'm not going to do this, you've got the wrong person._

_**Zankou:**__ Your magic is the only one that can do this, we taught you everything you owe us that, you rely on us for your life. you have to do this._

_**Payton:**__ I will not kill them. You can't make me_

_**Zankou:**__ Would you rather starve._

(Cole and Phoebe winced at the idea of their daughter being tortured, at the hands of Zankou. Payton's eyes at the back of her head rolled. Piper, Prue and Paige stumbled in and were ordered to sit down next to Phoebe and Cole)

Piper: Why are her eyes like that?

Cole: If I were you I'd be quiet.

(Suddenly, Payton started to convulse like something had awakened in her, a bright light shot out. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Cole all shielded their own eyes)

SCENE BREAK FBI HOLDING FACILITY

(Leo is currently being held against the wall)

**Agent Murphy:** WHAT WAS THAT?! You said there was no magic!

**Leo:** Yeah that's what I thought. Now I need to speak with my children to figure out what has happened.

**Detective Anderson:** Let him see his kids.

SCENE BREAK - MAGIC SCHOOL.

**Billie:** Demons have broken into magic school! Oh god what do we do

**Warren:** Um aren't you the adult here?

**Peter:** Okay calm down, we need to just sound the alarms,

**Christy:** It's gonna be a blood bath, nobody can defend themselves without magic. (Damon comes around the corner without warning he fires the gun, and shoots into Billie straight into the abdomen, Christy screams)

**Prue II:** JUST LEAVE US ALONE,

**Jamie:** Move out the way!

**Warren:** No we gotta go he's gonna kill us,

**Pandora:** He's right,

**Jamie:** Grab her and lets Run! MOVE! I'll stay... and by you time.

**Damon:**Oooh how sweet, tick tock goes the clock. (Warren picks up Billie and they all run)

SCENE BREAK - FBI HOLDING FACILITY.

**Melinda:** Dad! (Melinda runs up and hugs Leo, Wyatt and Chris sit down at the table) How's mom? Aunt Phoebe, Paige, Prue?

**Leo:** I.. I don't know they'll be fine, we always get out of stuff.

**Wyatt:** Do you know about the comet?

**Leo:** Yeah I do I don't think it was by an accident either, it can't be a coincidence.

**Chris:** Exactly, but why a comet, I mean there's no excitement in a huge battle then, it just ends

**Melinda**: What are we going to do? There is no magic, and were trapped like a demon in a crystal circle.

**Leo:** We need to escape, I think they are being brainwashed by this power to keep us out of the way,

**Wyatt:** Um How? Without magic...

**Leo:** The same way Cole, did. He fell through the floor, I think they put another dimension in our dimension

**Wyatt:** Whoever they are. How are we gonna fall through the floor?

SCENE BREAK - ANOTHER DIMENTION

**The Creature:** They left you all alone, Payton. To deal with all of those demons, you were only a child. You were sitting alone in the dark, cold and hungry whilst your brothers and sisters were being loved. Nobody loved you.

**Phoebe:** LEAVE HER ALONE! Why are you doing this to her?!

**Prue:** He's trying to break her psychologically, he magic will be weaker then

**Cole:** Bastards.

(Sienna then comes in, and walks past everyone by Payton injecting her with something)

**Paige:** Sienna! We vanquished you,

Sienna: Not quite my dear. Sit back and enjoy the show.

_Three years ago._

_The charmed ones were circling an alley way trying to save an innocent, Payton had been ordered to vanquish, all three of them. At the time, it was Prue, Piper and Phoebe. _

_**Paige:**__ Energy ball! (Payton watched the demon fight as the charmed ones slaughtered them, Payton smiled to herself, she went to go over but she felt a hand grasp her arm._

_**Zankou:**__ What do you think your doing? Your not going over there! You can kill them from here._

_Payton took her chances and threw a large energy ball,_

_**Piper:**__ Where the hell did that come from?_

_**Phoebe: **__He might have a minion,_

_**Paige:**__ We just took them out._

_Zankou grabbed Payton's arm and shimmered out, he threw her across the cell angrily. and kicked her._

_**Zankou:**__ You little witch! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOUS AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR IT! _

_**Payton:**__ What exactly are you going to do._

_**Zankou:**__ I can't kill the charmed ones, but I can kill your brother! Your brother, he's down here in the underworld._

_**Payton:**__ NOO! Don't! _

_**Zankou:**__ (Gets out a knife and brings it to Payton's face) Tooo late (He smiles and shimmers off._

**Payton:** Noooo... Noo, please don't

**Sienna:** You see what they made you into? (Payton opens her eyes and they are red, a huge red light emerges from the chair, flowing from the wires into the table, Cole is dragged back but the charmed ones are trapped, as the magic is going into them, whilst they are convulsing)

_Only one more chapter left then I will be writing the second trilogy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry about the mix up!_


	22. Twenty One Season Finale 1x21

**Twenty One, Journey to the Centre of Magic Vol 2. 1x21**

Last chapter?

SCENE BREAK - MAGIC SCHOOL

**Christy:** Try again, god damn it (Peter was performing CPR on Billie as she had stopped breathing for the past hour, they had been hiding in a dark room,)

**Prue II:** Christy I'm really sorry but I think we should give it time (Peter looked at Prue, and he nodded and pulled away, Peter collapsed in exhaustion in a bloodied mess. Christy cradled Billie's body. She started to cry but Warren shook his head in case Damon found them)

**Warren:** I'm gonna go back for Jamie, he needs us,

**Peter:** Dude are you crazy? Damon's out there, a crazy demon, who's gonna kill you when he gets a chance.

**Pandora:** Yeah we need to get back to my house and get the box, and find Charlie and Rose. We can stop whatever plans, or at least stall it with that box.

**Prue II:** We split up and find another door, and get the heck out of here, Warren and Peter you need to go back to find Jamie, we'll search for Charlie, Rose and Baby Henry.

**Peter:** Even if we do get out off here what safer is it out there?

**Christy:** We need weapons if there's no magic.

**Warren:** You know, when I was a demon there was talk that you guys were hiding historical weapons out here.

**Peter:** Uncle Leo, uses them all the time for his history of magic lectures.

**Warren:** Well what are we waiting for?

SCENE BREAK - FBI HOLDING FACILTY.

**Melinda:** So what your saying is we need to break through the floor?

**Leo**: That's how Cole, got here.

**Melinda:** Yeah dad because they took him, they wanted him.

**Wyatt:** Melinda's right, because of you mom, and all off our aunts are dead, why did you become a soul saviour? What possessed you oh wait we already know!

**Leo:** No...look I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But we need to break out of here.

**Chris:** Guys, we need to trust dad, there's nobody else to help us we can't exactly trust the FBI.

**Agent Murphy:** That's enough! You should be thinking of a way to save the earth not escape.

**Leo:** Were not going to do that without Phoebe, Piper, Prue and Paige.

**Agent Keys:** Where are they? We want them too

**Leo:** In another dimention the same people, put them there, are the same people who put that comet sky rocketing towards the earth, we can't help you they are the ultimate power they're the charmed ones!

**Agent Keys:** The charmed ones? What?

**Wyatt:** Okay dad, I think you should shut up now. We should fight our way out of this.

**Agent Murphy:** What are you talking about?

**Melinda:** We've kicked demons, asses for all of our childhood, think we are scared of you we could take you out without your magic.

(Agent Murphy and Agent Keys hoist a gun up at Melinda then Melinda gets up, grabbing both of the guns throwing herself in the air and the two agents land into the wall, Wyatt, Chris and Leo all stand up.)

**Wyatt:** Um where did you learn to do that, without levitating?

**Melinda:** Aunt Phoebe, taught me about how she uses levitation so I just did a full summersault pretty much using her levitation skills. Grab their cuffs.

**Leo:** Good Idea, cuff them to the table, we make a break out.

**Chris:** Still doesn't help us get to the other dimension though.

SCENE BREAK - ANOTHER DIMENTION

(Astrid Finally manages to break her way through the chains in a bloody mess, for some reason, she remembers getting through the chain and the door so it must be from that. She makes her way through the room and see's what's happening. Sienna is standing their evily.)

**Astrid:** Sienna!

**Sienna:** How the hell did you get out?

**Cole:** (Who was being held back by two of the creatures.) ASTRID! STAY BACK,! OH MY GOD... WHAT..

**Astrid:** Dad! Payton, needs us... (Astrid runs over, and tries to get Payton off the chair, Sienna runs over and several other guards too, she was pulled back.)

**Cole:** The only way she's getting out of this is if we, pull her back.

**Astrid:** What do you mean, Dad?

(Cole suddenly screamed as he was stabbed, Astrid yelled, but he was soon healed due to the back up magic they had)

**Sienna:** A warning.

(The light suddenly, stops and the charmed ones and Payton lay unconscious on the floor,)

SCENE BREAK - MAGIC SCHOOL.

(Warren chucks a sword to Peter and some knifes to the, Pandora, Christy and Prue II)

**Warren:** See told ya.

**Peter:** Yeah I already knew, now lets go and find Jamie-

(Damon walks in carrying, a blooded body off Jamie, his mouth had blood all over it)

**Damon:** Your too late. You didn't think you would stand a chance against me do you really?

**Peter:** Didn't know you were a vampire.

**Damon:** I'm not I was just so, hungry and killing is just so fun, I was hungry and thirsty after there was something off with him though. Probably, the little orbs swimming around him.

**Prue II:** We have weapon's Damon, you may be able to fool Parker, you can't fool us.

**Damon:** You can't foul, your selves, naturally demons, are stronger than witches

**Warren:** We've been taking you guys down for years, we know how to fight you.

**Damon:** Without magic?

(Warren, throws a sword at him, Damon catches it,)

**Warren:** Scared you'll loose?

**Pandora:** What the hell is he doing (Whispers to Peter, and Prue II)

**Peter:** He's stalling, come on I'll stay here you three go.

**Prue II:** I'm not leaving you! (Prue flinched when Damon, ran toward Warren)

**Peter:** Go! You have to get Pandora's box!

(Prue II sighed, and ran out the room along with Pandora and Christy)

**Christy:** Any chance they'll live

**Pandora:** Christy! They will, there's two of them and one of him,

SCENE BREAK - FBI HOLDING FACILTY,

(Melinda, and Wyatt both have guns, whilst Chris and Leo are fallowing behind, they reach the cell Parker and Coop are in)

**Parker:** Geez its about time

**Melinda:** You should be grateful, were busting your ass out Judas.

**Leo:** Melinda, that's enough.

**Wyatt:** We have no keys

**Chris:** Well lucky I thought of that Wy. (Chris opens the door, Parker and Coop are let out, suddenly the earth shakes)

**Coop:** Woah, the comet must be getting closer.

**Chris:** Yeah, we need to get out off, here, and fast. Henry, Andy and everyone are down that way.

SCENE BREAK - ANOTHER DIMENTION,

(The charmed ones were thankfully still alive, and were now on the floor, Payton had lost consciousness.)

**Sienna:** Why isn't it working?!

**The Creature:** She's conflicted, let's just get them to kill one another, it'll be over with then, we can wipe out the whole of the Halliwell line.

**Sienna:** NO! Its more fun this way. Get back in the chairs, all of you now, Astrid you can stay for the Party

(Reluctantly, everyone sat back in the chairs. Cole kept Astrid close. Phoebe notices, Payton's eyes are opening and closing again)

**Phoebe:** Pay... Payton! Keep your eyes focused for me.

**Sienna:** SHUT UP!

**The Creature:** This is taking to long witch, now hurry up or we'll kill you too.

**Sienna:** You can't even kill me not even if you try!

(The screen comes on again, Phoebe, looks at Payton then at Cole. Meanwhile. Paige, Piper and Prue are watching the screen, another flashback. Another one of 'The Creatures' comes down the stairs and whispers something in Sienna's ear she angrily screams and storms off, leaving everyone alone)

_Several years ago_

_**Zankou:**__ I warned your sister this would happen,_

_**Warren:**__ You couldn't take me out,_

_**Zankou:**__ Would you be willing to bargain your sister's life on that? - A couple of Zankou's minions, drag Payton towards her brother and threw her on the floor._

_**Warren:**__ Maybe. _

_-Zankou, throws an energy ball at Payton and she screeches as it hits her painfully. Payton stands up and throws him against the wall using her telekinesis power._

(Present day) Paige: Oh my, look we have to talk to her we can help reverse the psychological influence.

**Piper:** She's right, it's up to you and Cole.

**Phoebe:** Payton, Don't pay attention to it, your... a good witch you really are we need you to help us in here.

**Cole:** She's right, Payton we're your parents, we're here for you its nothing but a bad memory, you've done nothing but good in your life, your not going to turn against us now and you know it.

(Payton slowly opened her eyes and began to struggle out of the chair,)

**Prue:** We need a plan and fast, I have a feeling our people up there are about to break out the FBI building.

**Paige:** My girls, would be thinking of something.

**Prue:** Yeah so would all of our kids if they could.

**Piper:** Paige, you might be right, Pandora has the box and that's not controlled by magic that could stop all of this.

**Phoebe:** Yeah and release all kinds of crazy stuff though.

**Astrid:** Can anyone get out off these, things?

**Phoebe:** No we've tried, were trapped until they let us, and I don't think Payton can let us out.

**Cole:** She can if she gets out of this psychological state she's in I have a feeling these bonds are connected to that chair, which is connected to her psychological state

**Astrid:** Well what do we do?

**Phoebe:** I think we need to leave her. She's confused.

[Sienna walked through the door, along with many of her minions.]

**Sienna:** Change of plans this is taking too long.

**Cole:** Sorry if we don't fit into your schedule

**Sienna:** Shut up, you release her [The creatures, go up to Payton and release her from the chair and let her drop to the floor. Sienna launches, a laser beam at Payton, who awakes with a fire sensation of burning and cries. She scrambles to get away] This is a much more effective way of doing things, you better kill one another or she dies.

[Suddenly. The ground erupted, Sienna is pushed into the core by Payton who stands up and goes to release the others]

**Payton:** Just let us go!

**The Creature**: She was an inconvenience. YOU. WILL. KILL. ONE. ANOTHER. or the comet will hit the earth. Even if your loved ones are escaping our brainwashed agents they won't escape that.

SCENE BREAK - MAGIC SCHOOL

[Peter winced as the cluttering of the swords came down together for what seamed like the billionth time. Warren fell over the desk as Damon cut through it in order to get to Warren. Peter couldn't help wander how Warren, could fight with a sward like that, they were... methodical weapons. Peter felt his phone vibrate in his pocket it was his DAD! Without being noticed Peter slipped out of the room]

**Peter:**... Dad? Can you here me

**Coop:** [On the phone] Yeah I can here you buddy. Where are you? Are you alright? Are you with Prue?

**Peter:** Not exactly.

**Coop:** What do you mean? She's okay right?

**Peter:** Yeah... well she's gone with Pandora, and Christy to find Charlie and Rose and Baby Henry then get to Pandora's box.

**Coop:** Pandora's box? Why'd you want that?

**Peter:** If we release it it'll stop whoevers doing this will get distracted and their plan will fall apart.

[Chris grabs the phone]

**Chris:** Make sure you get the box, were trying to get in contact with the charmed ones

**Coop:** Chris give me back, my phone

**Coop:** Look, listen, Buddy, where are you?

**Peter:** At magic school, Warren's fighting of this demon, their having a sward fight long story... listen, Billie and Jamie are both dead.

**Coop:** What? Are you sure.

**Peter:** Damon killed them, I've gotta go dad, please save mum please

**Coop:** We are, son stay safe. [Coop hangs up the phone]

SCENE BREAK - FBI HOLDING FACILITY

**Leo:** Is everything alright? Coop? [Coop glares angrily at Parker,]

**Coop:** Jamie and Billie are dead. Damon killed them.

Melinda: This is all your fault Parker, he manipulated you! And now two off our friends are dead, if my mom and my aunts die I'm going to hunt you down and kill you slowly and painfully.

Parker: Shut up, Melinda. This was not my fault. It's just what demons do.

[Coop grabs Parker by her jacket and slams her against the wall]

**Coop:** This is all your fault Parker! And you know it, me and your mother didn't raise you like this, you've caused two deaths, that's on you. Your could have stopped it! Your no daughter of mine.

[Leo, breaking the tension grabs Coop and pulls him off Parker]

**Leo:** Look, I'm angry too. Coop this isn't helping the girls we've gotta find them

**Wyatt:** Yeah, Dad's right we can deal with her later. She's our hostage now.

**Parker:** No I'm not Wyatt shut up!

**Chris:** You are if your a demon, which you are now come on lets go.

SCENE BREAK - MAGIC SCHOOL

[Warren is now weaker and has cuts over his top and arms from Damon, Peter went to go and help him but Damon stopped him]

**Damon:** Okay stop time out.

[Warren manages to spit out a little bit off blood, and rest his head in exhaustion]

**Peter:** What if we exchange places

**Damon:** Let me think about that? Um... no, I will finish him off then you. Then I'll show your dad what I've done, what was his name? Balthazar, oh he's a legand in demonic surface.

**Warren:** You won't live to see that day.

[Peter, picked up a athame he saw, on the side and charged at damon, to protect his half brother, Damon swung around grabbed the athame and wrenched it out of Peter's hands and threw him into the wall.]

**Damon:** You think I'm that stupid?

**Warren:** I wouldn't... bet on it.

**Damon:** Now tell me, Warren your sister Payton, did she did far better than you when she was younger to what your doing now.

[Peter, was searching threw the draws whilst Warren and Damon scrambled for their lives and found a gun, with bullets in. Peter ran out Damon looked at him, Peter shot him straight in the chest, five times.]

**Warren:** It's about time!

**Peter:** Hey! You should be grateful now come on we gotta find the others.

SCENE BREAK - OUTSIDE, WORLD.

**Pandora:** One of us should go back for the other two

**Charlie:** I can't believe Jamie and Billie are dead. [Rose, is holding Baby Henry whilst Prue II is looking out at the sky]

**Prue II:** Look how close that comet is,

**Rose:** Looks, like its gonna hit pretty soon

**Christy:** How far away is your house?

**Rose:** A couple off blocks I think.

SCENE BREAK - FBI HOLDING FACILITY

**Andy:** I thought I was gonna die in there.

**Alex:** Okay, dad let's not joke about that kind of thing in our family.

**Patty:** Have you got hold off anyone yet? [Chris shook his head, the others side, and continued the breakout of the FBI building]

**Henry:** These FBI agents are defiantly, brainwashed, right?

**Leo:** They have to be it's too much of a coincidence not. we need to get these to magic school because if that comet hits, its gonna be a massive impact

**Wyatt:** You need to go to magic school too dad.

**Leo:** No we need to find, Phoebe, Piper, Prue and Paige, and the others we'll be protected by the other dimension. Me and Coop are both going

**Chris:** Come on dad, at least let me and Wy come. You might need back up or something.

**Coop:** Your dads right, you can't do anything without magic, which is why me and Coop should come.

**Andy:** Me and Henry should come too.

**Leo:** If magic comes back you'll be slaughtered

**Patty II:** Yeah but they're trained in fighting they could knock them out

**Melinda:** Please, you don't have to be trained in fighting to do anything.

[They all heard a noise, as two guards were approaching]

**Leo:** Okay, lets move it.

SCENE BREAK - OUTSIDE WORLD.

**Peter:** Jesus, Warren look at that. [Peter pointed to the sky at the comet everyone seamed to be taking cover]

**Warren:** It looks Close, we gotta find the others you should phone your dad. I can't remember my dad's number.

**Peter:** [Gets out his phone] There's no signal, we should get too Aunt Paige's house. That's where they would have gone.

MEANWHILE - ACROSS TOWN - AT PAIGE'S HOUSE.

**Pandora:** Here it is. [Pandora, shows Prue II, Christy, Charlie and Rose the box]

**Prue II:** Are you sure we should do this?

**Christy:** We have too otherwise, the charmed ones will die.

**Charlie:** Yeah but I don't think it's gonna stop the comet look how close it is though.

**Pandora:** Probably, not but it'll distract them create a diversion.

**Rose:** Do it open it. I'm hoping there are some bottles down stairs for little Henry here.

[Pandora opened the box and a swarm rushed out then quickly closed it again]

SCENE BREAK - ANOTHER DIMENTION

[The creatures were collapsing around them, Prue, Phoebe, Piper and Paige looked around them]

**Cole:** What's going on?

**Paige:** Pandora opened the box, there's too many emotions hurry, we have to get out off here [Cole rushed to release them from the cage they were in, as did Astrid, it was easy and Sienna came down]

**Piper:** Don't make me kill you with my bare hands

**Sienna:** The box neat trick it still won't stop us, if we can't have this world then no one can.

[Payton, from behind kicks her down to the ground and immediately, starts choking her to death, Sienna manages to pull herself up and whack Payton to the wall, Payton kicks her again falling down a mini cliff, breaking her neck]

**Phoebe:** Payton... Are you alright?

**Payton:** Yeah... I think ... so...

**Cole:** We should get out here.

**Prue:** What about the comet? We have to stop that!

**Astrid:** Back in the main control room...

[They all walk to the main control room where the comet is shown on the big screen. Suddenly, Leo and Coop rush through a door.]

**Leo:** Oh god... Piper!

**Piper:** Leo, the kids are they alright? [Leo goes to hug Piper]

**Leo:** They're fine. Most of them are at magic school, there's no sign of, Warren, Peter or Prue. Also your girls Paige.

**Astrid:** Warren, Peter, and Prue we were in the underworld, before me and Payton fell in this dimension.

**Phoebe:** What about Parker?

**Coop:** She's being guarded at magic, school she's not going anywhere, Phoebe. Last I heard of Peter and Warren was that Warren was fighting off some demon in a sward fight. He was stalling for the others.

**Cole:** That was probably Damon, right?

**Phoebe:** Most defiantly.

**Coop:** I know these guys. They don't have a name, there part of the Cupid's species, there the hybrids, demons-cupids.

**Prue:** Are you serious?

**Coop****:** They're devils. Literally, they're myths, nobody thought they existed.

**Payton:** I hate to break this up but...look, at this,

[The core is now going a fiery red colour, and is beginning to explode. Paige was on the other side of the core, everyone was escaping. Outside, the comet was in the sky the earth shook]

**Piper:** Oh god, its going to crash into us.

**Prue:** Come on let's run, [The last thing they saw was the comet striking the earth]

_There you have it season 1! I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it, what will happen now? Who will survive, all ready two people have died. Check out this trailer I made for the first two episodes of season 2...2x01 Collision and 2x02 A Halliwells Destiny. _

_ watch?v=VZ3x_vYG7R8 _

_ watch?v=ox28XNo8Htk Season 2 Opening credits. _

_Enjoy! The second trilogy will becoming very soon! _


	23. TRILOGY SEASON 2

Here is the first chapter of trilogy/Season 2 plus the character list.

s/11372089/1/Charmed-legacy-Trilogy-2-We-are-Warriors

channel/UC1Y9Vn9obfCOTk6eiA9ojgw

check out my youtube for trailers!


End file.
